When I See You Again
by Vaynard
Summary: Lima tahun berselang, sebuah pesan misterius muncul di grup media sosial Straw Hats yang sudah ditinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun. Sebuah foto topi jerami dan pertanyaan singkat, "Di mana kalian?" Mini-series sekuel Two Schools, Two Worlds. Chapter 5 update setelah 10 tahun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: See You Again** ** **© Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth**  
**

 **Note:** Ini bukan songfic.

* * *

 **When I See You Again**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Chapter I**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend**

* * *

Lima tahun.

Lima tahun tanpa terasa sudah berlalu sejak hari di musim semi itu, hari upacara kelulusan Luffy, Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper dari SMU Seifu.

Hari yang sama dengan pembubaran geng Straw Hats.

Tak ada yang terkejut dengan keputusan itu, karena tanda-tandanya memang sudah jelas. Sejak Zoro, Sanji, Robin, dan Margaret mengundurkan diri setahun sebelumnya, Straw Hats seolah kehilangan rohnya. Mereka tidak seaktif dulu mengadakan kegiatan, berpetualang atau berlibur bersama. Hanya kumpul-kumpul tiap beberapa minggu, itu pun tak semua anggota bisa datang. Kondisi jadi semakin menyedihkan saat para murid kelas 3 menyibukkan diri dengan persiapan ujian kelulusan dan segala tetek-bengeknya.

Geng Straw Hats menjadi hanya sekedar nama, sebuah bayangan dari kebesaran geng itu sebelumnya.

Maka, Luffy membubarkan Straw Hats agar situasi itu tidak semakin memalukan para alumnus geng. Sebuah keputusan yang diterima semua anggotanya. Mereka pun berpisah dalam situasi damai.

Tapi, seperti halnya pengunduran diri Zoro dan kawan-kawan, Straw Hats hanya "bubar" dalam artian anggota-anggotanya tak lagi terbelenggu nama besar geng itu. Bisa dibilang, mereka hanya berganti wadah. Karena pertemuan fisik sudah sangat jarang, Straw Hats pun berpindah ke dunia maya – internet. Grup di berbagai media sosial pun dibuat untuk menggantikan grup fisik itu.

Grup-grup itu pun dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Tiap hari ada saja pembicaraan baru yang aneh namun mengasyikkan, kalau seorang tak bisa mengendalikan diri, dia akan terpaku di depan ponsel atau laptop mereka seharian. Mereka merasa kawan-kawan masih ada di dekat, jarak yang memisahkan mereka tak terasa jauh.

Namun itu pun tak bertahan lama.

Grup Straw Hats hanya aktif selama setahun. Setelah itu, para anggotanya menjadi semakin sibuk dan meninggalkannya, dalam artian mereka tidak aktif lagi.

Dan setengah tahun setelahnya tak ada lagi yang menggunakan grup-grup itu.

Pada akhirnya, kehidupan nyata-lah yang memisahkan mereka semua.

-xXxXx-

"Stasiun Raftel, Stasiun Raftel. Perhatikan barang bawaan anda..."

Kereta listrik yang membawanya kembali ke kota kelahirannya, perlahan berhenti di atas rel. setelah menanti sejenak keluarnya para penumpang lain, pria berambut hijau itu mengambil tas ranselnya dan melangkah keluar dengan santai.

Stasiun Raftel, sesuai namanya, adalah stasiun kereta api utama di kota itu. Sebagai kota dengan letak strategis di kawasan Jepang barat, kota itu menjadi tempat persinggahan banyak orang, dan tentunya stasiunnya amat sibuk tiap hari. Stasiun itu bernuansa serba biru kehijauan, perpaduan warna pegunungan yang menjadi lanskap khas wilayah utara Raftel dan lautan di wilayah selatannya. Nampak ratusan... atau bahkan ribuan orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar, keramaian yang membuat rindu.

"Hmmm..." pria itu menarik nafas panjang, nafas pertamanya setelah menjejakkan kaki di kota itu. Dia disambut aroma khas Raftel, aroma yang tak bisa dijelaskan, yang selalu dirindukannya selama 6 tahun ini. Padahal mungkin itu bau badan pak tua di depannya.

Dia terkekeh. Dulu dia tidak melankolis seperti ini, namun 5 tahun perpisahannya dengan kota itu membuatnya amat kangen sehingga bertingkah aneh.

"Stasiunnya nggak banyak berubah. Membosankan," komentar pria itu, akhirnya.

"Apa yang kamu harapkan?" tanya gadis di sampingnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin robot atau segala yang _hi-tech_ seperti itu..."

"Terlalu banyak nonton anime dari murid-muridmu, Zoro?"

Roronoa Zoro mengusap rambut hijaunya – yang juga tak berubah sedikitpun sejak jaman SMU – dan mendesah, "Kehidupan di kampus membuatmu pintar _tsukkomi_ , eh, Kuina?"

Kuina tertawa kecil. Gadis itu kini sudah pulih sepenuhnya, dan tampak sangat sehat (terlalu sehat kalau menurut Zoro). Rambutnya diikat dalam kuncir ekor kuda pendek yang menyegarkan.

Kuina menyusul Zoro ke kota seberang, Zou, segera setelah dia lulus SMU. Alasannya sih, ia ingin kuliah di Universitas Zou yang terkenal dengan Jurusan Kedokteran Olahraga-nya... tapi semua orang di Dojo Sasaki tahu kalau sebenarnya ia ingin dekat-dekat Zoro. Si _marimo_ sendiri telah membuka dojo kecil-kecilan pada kuil Ryuudo di kota tua Zou, bermodalkan hasil tabungan berbagai kerja sambilannya. Kini, mereka berdua menjadi _shishou_ di _dojo_ yang dinamai Dojo Roronoa, yang tak akur sekaligus kompak.

Atau, kalau murid-murid mereka bilang, "Segeralah menikah, para _shishou_ bodoh!"

Yang tentunya tak pernah ditanggapi serius kedua orang itu.

"Hmm, tapi mungkin saja pemandangan di luar akan berbeda," kata Zoro.

"Sama saja, nggak ada yang berubah. Percaya aku deh! Aku kan sering pulang ke Raftel," komentar Kuina.

"Jangan merusak ekspektasi orang dong!"

"Eh, sekarang kamu bisa kosakata sulit juga ya? Apa diajari murid? Padahal _shishou_ -nya kan kamu. Kenapa sepertinya kamu jadi yang lebih banyak belajar!"

Dahi Zoro berkedut, kesal. "Argh... tahu begini, aku nggak mengajakmu."

Dia pun berjalan meninggalkan Kuina, tapi...

"Oi, Zoro!"

Gadis itu berteriak, yang bisa didengar Zoro di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Dia memang memfilter suara-suara asing untuk memfokuskan diri pada Kuina, sebuah aplikasi _Kenbunshoku haki_ yang simpel. Setelah kecelakaan waktu SMP, Zoro bertekad takkan meninggalkan Kuina lagi.

Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti dia harus memasang wajah ramah terus. Dia menolehi teman masa kecilnya itu dengan wajah malas, "Apa lagi?"

"Itu ke arah toilet cewek..."

Si marimo menghentikan langkahnya, dan bergumam, "Kupikir kau mau ke toilet, jadi kuantar."

Zoro memang tak banyak berubah. Walaupun itu kota Raftel yang ditinggalinya selama 17 tahun, tapi tetap saja, yang kita bicarakan itu si raja nyasar! Makanya, daripada nyasar dan semakin menyulitkan, Kuina menggaet lengan Zoro dan menyeretnya mengikuti. Si _marimo_ tak bisa (atau sebenarnya tak mau) mengelak.

Begitu keluar dari Stasiun Raftel, pemandangan kota di sore hari menyambut mereka. Deretan toserba yang menyala warna-warni, kedai makanan dipenuhi warga yang kelaparan setelah seharian bekerja atau bersekolah, orang-orang berlalu-lalang, dan yang terpenting... cahaya mentari sore lembut menyinari mereka semua.

Kota Raftel ini menyambut warganya yang pulang dengan ramah.

"Benar, nggak ada yang berubah," komentar Zoro. Walaupun terdengar kecewa, entah kenapa ada senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Suasana itu membuatnya merasa kembali menjadi anak SMA, yang nongkrong bersama teman-temannya di toko-toko dekat stasiun sepulang sekolah.

"Sebenarnya banyak kok," komentar Kuina.

"Tadi katamu nggak ada?!"

Kuina tak mendengarkan, dan menjelaskan, "Sebagai contoh, harga ramen di toko Kanna sekarang 500 yen. Menu barunya, ramen kare, terlalu lezat sampai-sampai mereka selalu kehabisan jam 7 malam. Lalu toserba 'Omegamart' di pojok sana, menggantikan toko kelontong Jijii... ah, dan nona pemilik bar Londinium sudah menikah, katanya dengan orang Inggris. Rupanya takdir memiliki rasa humor yang buruk, menikahkan seseorang dengan orang dari negara yang dia gunakan untuk menamai tokonya."

"Mana aku peduli soal itu!" Zoro membalasnya. "Dan aku nggak ngerti soal yang terakhir!"

Benar-benar deh, dia menyesal mengajak Kuina ke Raftel. _Spoiler_ di mana-mana! Padahal, dia ingin dikejutkan oleh perubahan kota setelah 5 tahun meninggalkannya... tapi sial, rencananya ke sana sendirian dibocorkan murid-murid dojonya yang lancang. Atau, sebenarnya Kuina sudah bekerjasama dengan anak-anak keparat itu.

Apapun itu, di sinilah mereka sekarang berada. Di depan stasiun kota Raftel, diterpa matahari sore yang sama yang mereka rasakan selama tinggal di sana. Zoro mendesah, "Daripada itu, sebaiknya kau traktir aku makan. Aku kan nggak tahu harga-harga terbaru."

Kuina menatapnya sejenak, dan menepuk dahi, "Ah! Aku terjebak omongan sendiri!"

"Rasain. Siapa suruh memberiku spoiler. Coba kau diam saja, akan kutraktir makan dan aku akan terkejut karena harga-harga baru sampai merogoh saku lebih dalam. Kau suka melihatku sengsara, kan?"

"Eh, nggak juga," Kuina berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan Zoro, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Kuncir kudanya berkibar ditiup angin, dan ia berkata, "Aku hanya suka melihatmu kebingungan. Hehehe."

Yang dilihat Zoro adalah teman masa kecilnya yang tersenyum amat manis.

Pemandangan yang pasti meluluhkan hati pria manapun. Sayangnya, Zoro bukan pria biasa. Dia tak tertipu, "Nggak usah banyak gaya. Kau juga pasti lapar kan? Tadi di kereta kau menghabiskan 2 kantung keripik."

Wajah Kuina memerah. "A-apa maksudmu? Keripik kentang apaan?"

"Aku nggak bilang keripik kentang. Dan jangan kira aku bisa tidur dengan suara _kraus-kraus_ sekencang itu di sampingku," Zoro menyeringai puas, akhirnya bisa menyerang titik lemah Kuina. Sejak sembuh total, nafsu makannya memuncak, tak seperti gadis seumurnya yang peduli penampilan. Untungnya ia sering bergerak di klub _kendo_ kampus dan _dojo_ Roronoa... kalau tidak, ia bisa meledak!

Bukannya Zoro pilih-pilih sih, dia lebih suka gadis dengan proporsi normal.

...

Entah apa yang membuat Usopp melangkahkan kaki ke stasiun Raftel hari itu.

Dia dapat izin pulang lebih cepat dari atasannya (dengan kompensasi lembur 2 hari setelah ini), karena ada acara penting jam 7 malam nanti. Tapi dia malah berjalan-jalan dulu, padahal kegiatan itu akan membuat naluri fotografernya bangkit dan dia akan terus berburu foto tanpa ingat waktu! Menjelajahi kota Raftel ini memang seolah tak ada bosannya; tiap hari ada saja objek foto menarik yang dia temukan. Mulai dari lanskap, pemandangan, orang-orangnya, atau yang sepele, seperti cuaca hari ini.

"Yah, kalaupun aku terlambat, tinggal buat alasan aja, 'maaf aku sedikit lembur'! Gampang," gumamnya sambil mengelus kamera DSLR yang terkalung nyaman di dadanya. Itu kamera keduanya, yang pertama milik kantor harian kota News Coo, tersimpan rapi di tas sampirnya.

Dia berjalan tak tentu arah, mempercayai naluri fotografernya mengarahkan pada obyek-obyek menarik untuk difoto, memulai perburuan sore itu. Dan benar saja, tak lama, dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

Sepasang sejoli yang cukup kontras. Pria besar berotot layaknya atlit dan gadis ramping di depannya, mereka berkelahi amat seru di depan orang-orang yang keluar-masuk stasiun, tanpa mempedulikan pandangan mereka.

" _Wah, wah. Dunia benar-benar milik berdua, ya? Lagian, mereka berkelahi, tapi sepertinya kok asyik banget,"_ pikir Usopp, sambil mengambil kamera dan membuka penutup lensanya. Bukannya dia suka atas kesusahan orang lain sih, tapi sebagai fotografer, dia hidup untuk mengabadikan momen-momen seperti ini! _"Mereka pun pasti akan mengingat ini dengan penuh rasa nostalgia di masa depan, misalnya mereka menikah. Tapi, kalau putus,_ _ini_ _akan jadi foto yang membuat_ _suasana hati suram_ _._ _"_

Usopp terkekeh, dan mulai membidik. Dengan gerakan yang terlatih dari ribuan kali melakukan gerakan yang sama, pria itu mengatur setting kamera dan...

Dia melihat rambut hijau yang kontras dengan jingga sore hari.

Hanya ada satu orang berambut hijau yang dia kenal selama hidupnya... eh, dua sih, tapi Monet itu anggota geng lain... dan ia perempuan. Jadi, tak salah lagi!

Mengabaikan naluri fotografer-nya yang berteriak agar dia mengabadikan momen itu sebelum menyapa, Usopp berjalan seperti melompat-lompat menuju ke tempat dua org itu, dan memanggil dengan penuh rasa rindu.

"Zoro?! Ya ampun, ZORO!"

Teriakan itu membuat dua orang itu menoleh, diikuti orang-orang di sekitar mereka, tapi Usopp tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain. Teman lamanya ada di sini, sialan!

"Usopp?! Whoah! Lihat dirimu!"

Pria berambut hijau itu langsung mengenalinya. Jelas saja, tak ada org lain yang memiliki hidung seperti itu! Ah, ada sih, rekannya di Zou, Kaku... tapi hidungnya kan persegi (seaneh apapun itu).

"Hehehe," Usopp menyeringai sambil memamerkan lengannya yang cukup kekar. Hilang sudah perawakan ceking Usopp, berganti dengan perawakan kekar berisi. Rambutnya kini sebahu, tetap kriting seperti dulu. Dia bahkan menumbuhkan jenggot! Yang juga kriting, tentunya.

Zoro menepuk-nepuk lengan atas Usopp, menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang mantap. "Wah wah. Diet protein?"

"Nggak dong, ini alami! Hasil lari ke sana kemari bawa-bawa peralatan buat liputan," Usopp menggosok dasar hidungnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau nggak berubah ya, Zoro. Mengecewakan."

"Enak saja! Kau nggak lihat ini?!" Zoro mengambil pose, dan otot lengannya mengencang, menampakkan badannya yang semakin berisi dibandingkan masa SMA dulu.

Usopp menghela napas kecewa, "Tambah tinggi 2 cm? Hanya itu?"

"Oi oi, kau dulunya penembak jitu, tapi sekarang matamu jadi rabun, huh?" Zoro menangkap kawannya itu dan menjitaki kepalanya sampai mengeluarkan uap.

"Gyahahah! Ampun, ampun! Pusat dataku yang berisi kebobrokan sistem negeri ini bisa rusak! Awawawaw!"

"Dan kau ngomong seperti reporter TV aja!"

"Aku ini fotografer!" dengan gerakan cekatan, Usopp melepaskan diri, membuat Zoro bersiul kagum. Si hidung tengu menunjukkan badge burung camar di dadanya, logo harian kota News Coo. "Senang bertemu anda."

"Harian kota itu?!" Zoro tak suka membaca, tapi bahkan orang bebal sepertinya tahu nama News Coo. "Luar biasa, respekku padamu bertambah!"

"Jadi dulu kau nggak pernah respek padaku?! Aku sebut ini kesenjangan senioritas! _Bully_!"

Mereka tertawa lepas bersama setelahnya, sementara Kuina yang dianggap tak ada di tengah omongan pria itu hanya bisa toleh kanan-kiri. Itu terlalu jantan, ia susah menyela! Tapi sudah cukup.

"HEI! Jangan abaikan aku!" teriaknya.

Mereka berdua langsung berhenti, dan akhirnya Usopp menyadari keberadan gadis berambut hitam itu. Dia melongo kaget, "WOAH! Aku sampai tak melihatmu... Kuina-san?!"

"Yup! Pangling ya, Usopp-kun?" tanya Kuina. Awalnya dia juga terkejut seperti Zoro waktu melihat penampilan baru Usopp yang dulu dikenalnya penakut dan selalu sembunyi di balik Zoro begitu kena masalah. "Ya ampun, makan apa saja kamu sampai segede ini hanya dalam 5 tahun? Zoro saja butuh 10 tahun buat sepertimu loh!"

"Oi, kenapa bawa-bawa namaku?"

"Habis, kamu mengabaikanku. Dan omongan kalian terlalu macho!" Kuina menjulurkan lidahnya.

Usopp merasa lega melihatnya. Kuina yang itu masih bisa bertingkah manis, rupanya. "Senang melihatmu juga, Kuina-san. Sekarang masih kuliah?"

Gadis itu baru mau membuka mulut, tapi Zoro menyela, "Dia terlalu pintar. Tujuh semester dan sudah siap lulus? Buru-buru banget."

"Biarin! Bosan di kampus! Klub kendonya lemah dan tak punya semangat! Mending melatih anak-anak di _dojo_."

"Salahmu masuk Zou. Padahal di Wano kan klub _kendo_ -nya selalu menembus tingkat nasional."

"Itu di prefektur lain, tahu! Enam jam dari Raftel, kejauhan!"

Melihat tingkah mereka yang terlalu dekat, dan mengingat obyek fotonya yang tadi, Usopp akhirnya tak sabar lagi. Dia pun menanyakan apa yang selalu dipikirkannya sejak melihat mereka berdua saling menyerang seperti itu.

"Kalian pacaran?"

Pertanyaan telak itu membuat mereka berhenti berdebat, saling memandang, lalu tertawa kencang bersamaan. Semua dalam waktu 5 detik.

Puas tertawa, Zoro mengangkat bahunya, "Sungguh, pertanyaan abad ini."

"Usopp, sebaiknya lupakan. Anak-anak dojo selalu menanyakan ini, dan jawaban kita tetap: nggak."

Jawaban yang mengecewakan hati jurnalisnya. Tapi, hati kecilnya entah kenapa merasa sedikit lega. Soalnya, yang dia ingat semasa SMU, Zoro menyukai _orang itu_ kan? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Tapi, tunggu, "Kau sudah punya dojo, Zoro? Dan Kuina-san mengajar bersamamu?" Pertanyaan itu dijawab Zoro dengan anggukan. Usopp pun berteriak dalam hati, _"Seperti suami-istri saja! Hubungan kalian apa, sih?!"_

Seolah mendengar apa yang dipikirkan Usopp, ekspresi wajah Zoro berubah. "Eh, sudah cukup tentang itu," ini 'wajah wakil ketua' yang tak pernah lagi dilihat Usopp sejak mundurnya Zoro dari SH pada 6 tahun lalu. "Usopp, kau akan ke reuni kan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, tujuanku sebenarnya 'itu'," jawab si tengu, tegas.

"Aku juga, lebih penasaran soal 'itu' daripada bertemu wajah-wajah menyebalkan itu. Heh, aku yakin semuanya pasti datang, kalau mereka masih menganggap diri sebagai teman kita."

"Bahkan aku, yang bisa dianggap orang luar, setuju soal ini," Kuina mengangguk khidmat.

"Diam, kau yang membuka pesan itu pertama kali dan memberiku _spoiler_ kan?!" protes Zoro.

"Habis, kukira itu nomor cewek kampusku yang menerormu. Tapi aku dapat pesan yang lebih gawat! Tentu saja aku panik!" balas Kuina.

Melihat itu, Usopp jadi semakin curiga. _"... mereka pacaran nggak sih?"_ pikirnya. _"Saling membuka pesan di ponsel masing-masing, itu terlalu personal, kan."_

...

Setelah itu, Kuina memilih untuk pulang ke Dojo Sasaki karena ia merasa tidak berhak ikut di acara kelompoknya Zoro (padahal Zoro dan Usopp memaksanya ikut). Gadis itu akhirnya hanya titip salam ke mantan anggota SH yang lain.

Tempat reuni kali ini adalah restoran keluarga favorit anak-anak SH dulu, Copenhagen. Sekitar setengah jam berjalan kaki dari stasiun, terletak di kawasan pertokoan dekat SMU Seifu. Restoran itu tetap ramai seperti yang diingat Zoro dan Usopp. Kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah anak-anak dari sekolah di sekitar sana, dan beberapa pekerja kantoran yang menggunakan tempat itu untuk rapat atau hanya sekedar makan.

Pandangan Zoro dan Usopp langsung tertuju ke sekelompok gadis SMU. Bukan, mereka bukan mencari mangsa, tapi mereka terlarut dalam rasa nostalgia melihat seragam mereka. Rompi krem dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek, juga rok hijau gelap. Itu seragam musim semi SMU Seifu. Jadi, merekalah penerus legenda geng SH dan yang lain?

"... gimana, mau mampir Seifu sebentar setelah ini?" tanya Zoro.

"Ngapain? Mau mengecek tujuh keajaiban sekolah yang baru?" balas Usopp.

Mereka terkekeh. Di jam segini sih, sudah tak ada penghuni di sekolah itu! Walaupun mungkin saja mereka akan bertemu Pak Jyabura, sang satpam. Tapi enak saja melihat wajah menyebalkan orang itu setelah sekian lama!

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana anak-anak itu? Jangan bilang kalau kita yang pertama datang," komentar Zoro sambil menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari wujud teman-teman lamanya di tengah keramaian restoran.

"Ngapain susah-susah, pakai _Kenbunshoku haki_ lah," kata Usopp sambil menyeringai.

"Sok banget kau!"

Usopp memejamkan mata, dan memilah-milah aura orang-orang di dalam restoran itu. Kebanyakan auranya tak dia kenal, dan berarti itu dari orang asing. Namun, dia merasakan aura 7 orang yang amat dikenalnya, di lantai 2 restoran...

Si hidung pinokio mengangguk puas, "Yap, di atas."

"Ruangan non-AC untuk perokok?" Zoro menyeringai. Di kelompok SH yang dulu, hanya ada dua orang perokok: Brook, dan Sanji. Karena Brook dipastikan datang (mengingat dia guru SMU Seifu), berarti... "Heh, apa yang kau tahu, si bajingan itu akhirnya mau menunjukkan wajahnya juga."

Zoro menggeretakkan jari-jarinya, wajahnya tampak dipenuhi dendam kesumat.

"Sayang aku nggak bawa Shuusui, jadi terpaksa menggunakan tanganku. Cih, apa boleh buat, sepertinya reuni hari ini akan berlumuran darah."

"... aku meragukan itu," gumam Usopp.

Mereka pun melangkah ke lantai 2, di mana suasananya lebih sepi karena ruangan itu diperuntukkan buat orang-orang yang merokok. Hanya ada 3 meja yang terisi di sana, dan karena itu, kumpulan orang aneh yang sepertinya tak ada hubungan satu sama lain di pojok sana begitu menonjol. Pria berwajah _babyface_ dengan jas panjang berwarna putih khas dokter, pak tua berambut kribo yang tinggi dan kurus, pria berwajah garang dengan jambul bokong ayam dan tindikan, om-om berbadan besar yang hanya mengenakan kemeja yang tak dikancing di atas celana pendeknya, pak tua gemuk dengan tato di tangan kanannya, dan satu-satunya di antara kerumunan serigala itu, gadis manis berambut oranye panjang.

Zoro terkekeh, "Mereka juga nggak banyak berubah."

Meninggalkan kawannya yang masih terlena dalam nostalgia, Usopp berlari penuh semangat, dan menyapa orang-orang aneh itu.

"Yooo! Lama nggak ketemuuu!"

Serentak mereka yang disapa menolehinya, dan wajah-wajah gembira pun nampak.

"Usopp!"

"Usopp-senpai!"

Usopp menyeringai dan memberikan tos kepada mereka bergantian. Setelah itu, dia segera duduk di samping Nami. Sembari mencomot kentang goreng, dia melambaikan tangannya ke belakang mereka, "Zoro! Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Kontan mereka menoleh lagi, dan langsung bangkit dengan kompak dari meja begitu melihat Zoro melambai dengan senyuman terlebar yang mungkin pernah dia sunggingkan.

"YA AMPUN, ZORO?!"

"ASTAGA, MIMPI APA AKU SEMALAM?!"

Mereka pun berebut memeluknya, mengabaikan pandangan heran pengunjung lain di lantai itu. Peduli amat, ini kawan yang tak pernah mereka temui selama 6 tahun!

"Whoah, hahaha. Senang melihat kalian bertingkah seperti biasanya," kata Zoro. "Eh, tunggu-"

Bruak!

Zoro, dengan ditumpuki Chopper, Barto, Brook, dan Franky, akhirnya roboh dengan bunyi berdebam mengerikan, yang membuat para pengunjung lain khawatir kalau-kalau lantainya akan roboh tertimpa beban seberat itu. Nami, di sisi lain, tentunya menjaga imej dan tak mau ikut memeluk Zoro. Kalau tak ada orang lain, mungkin ia akan melakukannya juga sih. Kini, mata berkaca-kaca sudah cukup buatnya.

Mereka tampak amat gembira, seolah melupakan para mantan anggota yang tidak hadir.

...

"Sudah lama mulainya?" tanya Zoro setelah mereka kembali ke meja pesanan. Dia duduk di samping Usopp.

"Lumayan," jawab pria muda dengan jaket putih itu, Chopper. Dia kini menjadi dokter di klinik Sakura-nya Dr. Hiluluk, yang kini terkenal karena biaya periksa dan obatnya murah. Tawaran-tawaran menggiurkan dari rumah sakit swasta di kota, dia abaikan.

"Usopp-kun, beraninya kamu. Mana ada wartawan yang telat sejam ke acara penting?" komentar Jinbe, yang mewakili Shirahoshi, anggota terakhir SH yang direkrut Luffy di penghujung eranya. Guru SMU Ryuugu itu akhirnya membaur dengan mantan anggota SH lainnya, dan sering datang ke acara-acara seperti ini. Maka dia pun dianggap sebagai anggota kehormatan.

"Oi, justru aku kemari setelah memanfaatkan lubang di birokrasi kantorku, tahu. Alias kabur, hehehe," Usopp berkilah. Melihat seorang waitress menghampiri meja mereka, dia mengangkat tangannya. Sang _waitress_ segera mengeluarkan memonya, "Aku pesan kari ekstra pedas dan _cafe latte_ dingin. Plus _coffee jelly_ sebagai penutup."

"Aku... _donburi_ dan teh hijau saja. Jangan terlalu manis," lanjut Zoro.

Tentu saja mereka hapal menu restoran ini, karena sudah berlangganan sejak SMU.

"Usopp, serba kafein?" tanya Chopper.

"Setelah ini aku kembali ke kantor untuk mengedit berita," jawab Usopp. "Plus, dua hari ke depan sepertinya aku nggak akan bisa pulang."

" _Senpai_ , kelihatannya kau sangat menikmati pekerjaanmu?" tanya Barto. Wajah bengisnya masih tetap seperti yang diingat Zoro, dengan tindik, tato, dan rambut bokong ayam. Pria itu kini bekerja di warnetnya Franky sebagai manajer, sembari terus mengejar mimpinya menjadi _pro gamer_ (pemain game profesional). Walaupun scene _pro gamer_ di Jepang cukup suram, tapi dia tak menyerah.

"Bukan menikmati, hanya terbiasa, sepertinya," komentar Franky. Bengkel Franky Family dan usaha dekorasinya kini sukses besar, sehingga dia bisa menitipkan warnetnya ke Barto. Sekarang Franky Family berkantor di Tokyo. "Dia dulu kan sering banget begadang di warnetku, jadi dia betah bekerja malam-malam."

"Yohohoho. Memang enak bekerja di bidang yang jadi _passion_ -mu," komentar Brook. Dia masih nyaman sebagai guru di Seifu, menyaksikan murid-murid datang dan lulus silih berganti. Hobi bermusiknya masih dia jalankan, dengan merilis video-video cover lagu yang cukup sukses.

"Makanya jangan meremehkan profesi kami sebagai guru. Karena ini adalah _passion_ kami," Jinbe berkomentar dengan bijak.

"Kok, jadi serius gini?" komentar Barto.

"Mengedit berita? Paling berita mistis nggak jelas lagi..." komentar Nami. Dia masih bekerja di toko buah Cocoyashi, menemani ibu dan kakaknya, sembari berusaha mencari kesempatan bekerja di lembaga meteorologi.

Mendengar komentar itu, Usopp dan Nami mengkerutkan dahi.

"Berita mistis... entah kenapa aku merasa deja vu."

"Iya, dan mestinya kau masih mahasiswa kalau aku jadi jurnalis. Kita bekerja di agensi detektif yang mengerjakan kasus-kasus mistis..."

Anak-anak lain merasakan ada dinding imajiner pecah.

"Tuan, pesanan anda sekalian..." _waitress_ itu datang dengan pesanan Usopp dan Zoro di atas nampan kecilnya, memecahkan suasana canggung itu. Kare dan caffe latte untuk Usopp, sedangkan _donburi_ dan teh hijau untuk Zoro. "Silakan menikmati."

Zoro membuka sumpit dan langsung menyantap pesanannya, dia kelaparan setelah perjalanan cukup jauh dari Zou tadi. Sementara Usopp memilih menyeruput _latte_ untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dengan asupan kafein.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Brook," komentar si hidung panjang kemudian. "Ini bukan sembarang reuni, kan. Bulan lalu kita sudah kumpul dan wisata bareng."

"Ah... benar."

Dari semua orang di sana, hanya Nami, Chopper, Brook, Barto, dan Jinbe; 6 orang ini masih tinggal di kota Raftel. Walaupun mereka masih sekota, kesibukan masing-masing membuat mereka sangat jarang bertemu. Sementara itu, mantan anggota lain berpencar lebih jauh.

Brook menyalakan rokoknya, dan mendesah, "Maaf suasananya jadi begini serius, Zoro-kun. Tapi reuni ini hanyalah sampingan jika dibandingkan dengan tujuan asli kita."

"Aku tahu," kata Zoro, "Karena itulah aku membatalkan semua urusan dalam beberapa hari ke depan, lalu kembali ke Raftel untuk menghadiri ini. Kalian sendiri juga kan?"

Dia meletakkan mangkuknya, dan merogoh saku. Semua orang di meja itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan mereka menarik keluar smartphone mereka bersamaan. Mereka membuka akun media sosial mereka masing-masing, dan membukanya.

Sesuatu yang mempertemukan mereka kembali setelah sekian lama.

 _Sebuah foto topi jerami yang diletakkan di atas suatu batu, dengan tumpukan salju di atasnya. Di bawahnya ada sebuah pesan singkat:_

 _"Di mana kalian?"_

Zoro dan yang lain saling mengamati layar ponsel masing-masing. Facebook, LINE, WA, Instagram, Blogger; semua media sosial milik mereka. Seperti sudah diduga, mereka semua menerima pesan yang sama, di tanggal yang sama. Hanya waktunya saja berbeda beberapa menit.

"Ini yang membawa kita kembali berkumpul," kata Zoro kemudian, yang disambut anggukan kompak.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening, bahkan para pengunjung lain seolah menahan napas. Keramaian jalanan kota dan lantai bawah seolah lenyap untuk memberikan kesempatan Zoro dan yang lain berpikir.

Tapi, tak ada apapun yang terlintas di benak mereka. Pesan itu begitu sederhana, dan karena itu, seperti tak ada apa-apanya yang bisa diselidiki dari sana.

"Ehem," akhirnya Chopper memecahkan keheningan itu, membuat seluruh mata tertuju kepadanya. Dia meregangkan kemejanya dengan gugup, lalu berkata perlahan, "Ini... topi kesayangannya Luffy kan?"

Dan dia mengatakan hal yang dipikirkan mereka semua.

Zoro memijat dahinya, "Sangat membantu, Chopper..."

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk sarkasme," komentar Jinbe. "Pesan... ini, banyak artinya. Kita semua tidak berusaha memikirkan _yang buruk_."

"Lagian, apa pengirimnya sungguh Luffy-senpai?" tanya Barto. "Maksudku, ini bukan nomornya _senpai_. Aku tahu, karena aku hapal luar kepala."

Sesuai yang diharapkan dari _fanboy_ terbesar Luffy.

"Tapi, topinya sungguh topi Luffy. Aku tahu karena aku sering menjahit bagian yang rusak setelah dia berkelahi," balas Nami.

"Yup, aku bahkan sepertinya bisa mencium aroma topi buluk itu dari sini," sambung Usopp.

"Tapi, nggak ada yang tahu akun grup SH kita selain Luffy, ya kan?"

"Semua mantan anggota SH tahu itu. Kita tentu saja tahu," sambung Franky. Dia mengelus dagu belah duanya, "Hmm. Selain kita, Bon Kurei dan Margaret... lalu Sanji dan Nico Robin."

Dia menyebutkan nama-nama orang yang tidak hadir.

"Oh benar, ke mana mereka berempat? Ada yang tahu kabarnya?"

"Bon Kurei, dia mengundurkan diri dari Seifu karena dapat job di cabang bar dan kasino Newkama Land... itu di Hong Kong," jawab Brook. Kontan teriakan "jauh" terlontar dari mulut mereka.

"Kalau Margaret-chan, masih sering ngobrol denganku," kata Nami. "Dia di kota Mifune, mengajar di SMU Wanita Reien."

"Whoa, SMU swasta super ekslusif itu? Yang isinya hanya _ojou-sama_! Hebaaaat!" mata Barto berbinar. "Kapan-kapan aku ingin main ke sana!"

"Buat dilaporin polisi?" komentar Usopp, sebulir keringat dingin mengaliri pipinya. Dia lalu menolehi Zoro, "Oh ya, gimana dengan Robin?"

Semua mata tertuju ke arah pria yang dimaksud itu, membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Jangan tanya aku. Aku saja hilang kontak dengannya sejak 3 tahun lalu."

"Heeeh?!" Barto bangkit dari kursinya. "Lalu, gimana dengan hubungan kalian?"

"Hubungan apa?" balas Zoro.

Kontan semua orang di meja itu menggeleng tak percaya. Siapapun tahu tentang pernyataan perasaan Zoro waktu kelulusan Robin... tapi kabar tentang mereka berdua sangat jarang. Bahkan saat mereka berdua bertemu waktu kelulusan Zoro, tak ada yang terjadi. Dasar duo sok rahasia!

"Terakhir aku dengar kabar darinya waktu wisuda, katanya tak sabar lagi menjalani pekerjaan sebagai arkeolog dan berkeliling situs-situs sejarah dunia," Zoro mengangkat bahu. "Setelahnya, dia benar-benar hilang."

"Sesibuk itu kah..."

"Lalu, Sanji?"

Nami tersentak mendengar nama itu. Ini menarik perhatian anggota lain, tapi sebelum mereka sempat bertanya, Zoro membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Anggap saja dia tak pernah ada."

-xXxXx-

Pada akhirnya, reuni hari itu tak menghasilkan apapun untuk menyelidiki pesan aneh itu. Yang ada hanya rasa bingung, khawatir, dan ketakutan. Mereka tetap di Copenhagen selama sekitar 2 jam setelahnya, dan kini sudah saatnya pulang.

Usopp pergi duluan. Dia ditelpon atasannya untuk meliput suatu kejadian di wilayah selatan kota, dan dia pergi sambil berjanji akan menyelidiki pesan tadi dengan bantuan kenalannya di dunia pers. Franky dan Barto yang selanjutnya pergi, mereka ingin segera mencari informasi di internet. Chopper kembali ke klinik karena ada pasien darurat.

Kini, hanya tinggal Zoro, Nami, Brook, dan Jinbe saja.

Ekspresi mereka semua tampak serius, selayaknya baru menandatangani perjanjian kerjasama amat penting dalam rapat di restoran keluarga tadi.

"Tadi itu sungguh menegangkan, aku yakin umurku berkurang, yohohoho!" komentar Brook, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi, apa rencana kalian setelah ini?" tanya Jinbe.

Zoro menguap lebar, dan menjawab, "Hmm, aku akan tinggal selama 3 hari di Raftel. Kuina ada banyak urusan di sini... yah, sekalian berlibur."

"Kamu kemari dengan Kuina-chan?"

Zoro mengangguk, lalu menolehi satu-satunya wanita di sana, yang dari tadi diam saja tak seperti biasanya, "Ah... aku di Dojo Sasaki, kalau kalian memerlukan. Oi Nami, rumahmu tetap kan? Kutemani jalan."

"Oh?" Nami tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, terimakasih. Kalau begitu, sampai malam, Brook dan Jinbe."

Ia membungkuk, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan diikuti Zoro. Setelah itu, ia tak memalingkan wajah lagi dari jalanan di depannya. Zoro mengikutinya perlahan, kira-kira 2 meter di belakangnya. Perjalanan ke kompleks apartemen Cocoyashi mereka lalui sembari diam.

Padahal hari masih sore, tapi kesunyian melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi, Zoro," kata Nami tiba-tiba. _"Soal Sanji."_

"Hm? Ah, ya," jawab Zoro singkat.

"Tapi, kebencian yang kamu tunjukkan tadi, menurutku agak berlebihan."

"Apa maksudmu? Nggak ada kebencian untuk _orang yang nggak pernah ada_."

Mendengar itu, Nami berbalik. Matanya terlihat sedikit basah.

"Itu maksudku. Kamu... kalian boleh membenci Sanji-kun karena masalahnya denganku, tapi tolong, jangan anggap dia tak pernah ada," katanya dengan suara serak. "Karena bagaimanapun, dia-"

Zoro mendengus kesal, "Nami, kenapa kau masih terus membelanya? Setelah sekian tahun lewat?"

"Karena aku masih percaya padanya!"

"Walaupun dia sudah mengingkari janjinya?"

Nami tersentak lagi, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Janji. Benar... seingatnya, hal itu pernah dia dengar dari mulut pria berambut pirang itu, entah kapan.

" _Aku akan menunggumu. Kuberi waktu setahun... dan aku akan menjemputmu di atas kuda putih."_

Mungkin itu kata-kata Sanji waktu itu, di sore hari perpisahan yang menyedihkan, setelah dia mengungkapkan perasannya pada Nami. Gadis itu tak terlalu ingat, sudah lama sekali sepertinya itu terjadi. Ya... sudah lima tahun berselang.

Dan Sanji tak pernah kembali padanya.

Padahal, setahun yang diberikannya kepada Nami untuk menarik perhatian Luffy adalah setahun yang hampa. Luffy memang cowok bebal, walaupun Nami mengabaikan sifat tsundere-nya dan mendekatinya terang-terangan, dia hanya berpikir kalau Nami ingin menjalankan tugas sebagai wakil ketua SH menggantikan Zoro. Itu, dan Luffy sendiri yang terlalu banyak menarik perhatian gadis lain. "Korban" terakhirnya adalah Shirahoshi dari SMU Ryuugu, yang malah dia rekrut sendiri ke SH.

Nami yang tak ingin merusak keharmonisan SH karena keegoisannya mengejar Luffy, akhirnya melepaskan cowok itu. Dia tak merasa kehilangan, karena masih memegang janji dari Sanji.

Namun, sampai sekarang tak ada tanda-tanda darinya.

Zoro, dan mantan anggota SH lain yang mengetahui itu, amat marah. Itu sudah sewajarnya. Dia sudah menyakiti hati kawan dan gadis yang dicintainya, sekaligus! Waktu itu bahkan Zoro membuat pasukan yang terdiri darinya, Usopp, Franky, dan Barto untuk memburu Sanji ke Perancis.

Tapi dia menghilang... dan Nami dibiarkan menunggu sampai seperti ini.

"Dengar, Nami," Zoro meraih pundak gadis itu, dan merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Padahal, saat itu masih musim semi, cuaca masih hangat. Dia mendesah, "Aku nggak memintamu untuk melupakannya, aku nggak berhak untuk itu. Waktu terus berjalan, dan yang hilang nggak akan kembali. Janji yang diucapkan juga mungkin nggak akan terwujud."

Nami menatap tangan Zoro di pundaknya, bibirnya bergetar.

"Kau pintar Nami, jauh lebih pintar dariku. Masa depanmu cerah. Kota ini nggak cukup besar buatmu, kau harus mengejar masa depanmu," kata Zoro. "Maaf kalau aku terdengar seperti menggurui, tapi aku memang guru. Paling nggak di dojo-ku.

"Tinggalkan kota ini, tinggalkan janji kosong orang itu. Kamu pantas mendapat itu."

Nami mengangkat wajahnya, di mana dua aliran sungai kecil sudah mengalir. Ia melihat wajah Zoro yang nampak kesepian, dan teringat percakapan mereka beberapa tahun lalu.

" _Dia lebih mementingkan masa depannya."_

Hubungan jarak jauh Zoro dan Robin kandas setelah Robin lulus dari universitas, karena wanita itu lebih mencintai orang-orang masa lalu dibandingkan orang-orang di masa sekarang. Tak banyak yang mengetahui ini. Zoro sepertinya tak terlalu terpengaruh, tapi Nami tahu bahwa dia sungguh kehilangan.

Tapi, yang namanya lelaki, luka hatinya lebih cepat sembuh daripada wanita. Zoro sudah melupakan Robin dengan kesibukannya di _dojo_ , tapi Nami tidak pernah... tidak akan bisa melupakan Sanji.

Maka, ia berdiam di kota ini, tiap hari mendambakan pangeran berkuda putihnya. Ia berpikir, suatu hari, kapan saja Sanji akan kembali dan menjemputnya. Karena itulah ia tak kunjung mendapat pekerjaan yang pantas. Ia takut, jika ia pergi dari Raftel, Sanji takkan bisa menemukannya...

Dan takut kalau ia sendiri mengingkari janjinya untuk terus menunggu.

Nami akhirnya tak bisa lagi menahan diri, dan memeluk Zoro sekencang-kencangnya. Bahkan pria itu merasa sesak; ini sebuah pelukan keputusasaan.

"Se-setelah Sanji-kun, lalu Luffy... ap-apa yang harus kulakukan?" isaknya.

"Luffy. Benar. Luffy takkan meninggalkanmu. Takkan meninggalkan kita. Aku terus mempercayainya selama ini," Zoro mengusap puncak kepala Nami. "Aku... bukan, kita akan menemukannya."

Nami mengangguk, dan saat itu dunia sudah terasa lebih baik.

 **\- to be continued -**

* * *

 **Next Chapter – 2 of 5**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I See You Again**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Chapter II**

 **And I'll Tell You about It When I See You Again**

* * *

Greenland.

Namanya memang berarti "Tanah Hijau", tapi pada kenyataannya, tempat itu selalu dilingkupi salju, bahkan di era pemanasan global seperti ini. Lingkungannya begitu murni dan tenang, hanya terdengar bisikan angin di sana sini sesekali, keramaian satu-satunya di sana. Salju yang turun dari langit tanpa henti menjadikan Greenland diselimuti karpet putih tanpa akhir.

Tentu saja manusia tak tertarik pada tempat itu, karena memang tak ada apa-apa di sana selain salju dan salju. Juga salju, dan lebih banyak lagi salju. Oh, apa aku lupa bilang salju? Karena hanya ada salju di Greenland!

Namun, ketenangan tempat itu terusik hari ini.

Salju berserakan, terdorong paksa meninggalkan tempat di mana mereka berdiam entah berapa lamanya, lebih tua dari manusia atau baru jatuh dari surge putih mereka beberapa saat lalu.

Srak… srak…

Derap langkah dua pasang kaki yang berlari dengan kecepatan melebihi manusia biasa, teredam oleh tebalnya salju. Sekuat apapun mereka melangkah, tumpukan benda putih dingin itu menahan dengan ngotot, seolah menasehati, "nikmatilah perjalanan kalian!"

Bagi kedua orang itu, ini adalah saatnya buru-buru, karena tujuan mereka sudah ada di depan. Terhalang bukit yang menjulang curam di depan, tak ada habisnya. Mereka naik dan terus naik, kekuatan fisik dan _Haki_ yang mereka banggakan seperti tak berguna menghadapi keagungan alam.

Nafas memburu sampai seperti mau mati rasanya, adalah harga yang sepadan untuk menikmati akhir perjalanan ini.

Dan saat itu akhirnya tiba.

Setelah 2 jam berlari seperti banteng kutub (memangnya di kutub ada banteng?) liar, mereka berdua bisa melihat cahaya mentari menyinari puncak bukit itu. Sudah dekat sekali! Mereka saling menoleh, menanyakan apa yang rekan mereka hendak lalukan. Tanpa kata-kata mereka setuju pada suatu aksi.

Menggunakan sisa tenaga yang tersisa, mereka memompakan Busoshoku Haki dl kedua kaki mereka, dan meloncat setinggi mungkin…

Putih.

Tak ada warna selain putih di sekeliling mereka. Kiri, kanan, bawah, semua diliputi putihnya salju yang tak terbatas. Hanya langit di atas yang memberikan warna berbeda, biru cerah tak berawan… menciptakan pemandangan yang sungguh luar biasa.

Di tengah nafasnya yang terburu, Monkey D. Luffy masih bisa berteriak dengan wajah girang, "WHOAAAAA! Inikah negara paling utara di dunia?!"

Teriakan itu seperti anak kecil yang tak pernah melihat salju selama hidupnya, menggema di sekelilingnya dengan amat jernih. Dia terhempas ke atas salju kemudian, tapi wajah cerianya tak hilang. Gadis yang bersama Luffy, yang dengan amat luar biasanya bisa mengikuti langkah-langkah cepat tanpa kenal lelah pria itu, hanya bisa tertawa geli. Lapisan tipis keringat membuat wajahnya bercahaya dan semakin cantik, "Fufufufu. Indahnya! Tak rugi aku berlari seperti orang gila bersamamu!"

Luffy menolehi kawan seperjalanannya, dan menyunggingkan senyuman puas kekanakan yang pastinya bisa menaklukkan hati gadis manapun.

"Shishishi! Untung ya, kau ikut lari bersamaku…"

Tapi, wanita itu tak terpengaruh. Mengapa?

"Hancock!"

Karena hati Boa Hancock sudah ditaklukkannya sejak lama sekali.

-xXxXx-

Apartemen keluarga Nami di kompleks Cocoyashi adalah tempat yang sederhana. Terdiri dari 3 kamar tidur, 1 ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang makan dan ruang tamu, dapur kecil, dan kamar mandi dengan bak yang hanya bisa ditempati 1 orang. Namun, bagi Nami, itu adalah istana yang paling indah.

Waktu pertama gabung SH, dia minder kepada Luffy dan kawan-kawan, karena rumah mereka lebih besar darinya; ia selalu mengelak jika Luffy mengajak SH main-main ke apartemennya. Sedang dicat kek, sedang diperbaiki kek, barusan membongkar gudang kek, Nami selalu berhasil mengelak dengan alasan-alasan itu. Tapi, suatu hari Luffy mengikutinya pulang, dan menyerbu masuk begitu Nami membuka pintu apartemennya.

Komentar pertama Luffy adalah, _"Rumah yang nyaman! Kau tinggal di sini bersama ibumu kan? Enaknya…"_

Nami pun teringat kalau Luffy tak punya ibu, dan anak itu menumpang di toko kelontong butut milik si tua Dadan. Sejak saat itu Nami jadi lebih percaya diri terhadap rumahnya, dan sering mengundang anak-anak SH main ke apartemennya, terutama jika ada acara belajar bersama.

Maka, hari ini Nami mengadakan lagi acara yang sudah lama tak diselenggarakan di apartemennya itu: mengundang mantan anggota SH yang lain. Tapi sayang sekali, berhubung kesibukan yang tak bisa ditinggal, hanya Zoro, Barto, dan Kuina (yang terakhir ini tak tega karena Nami dikelilingi dua serigala) yang bisa datang. Menurutnya itu sudah bagus sekali sih.

Tapi, begitu acara dimulai, Zoro malah malas-malasan. rupanya rasa kangen terhadap kompleks apartemen yang pernah ditempatinya saat SMU membuatnya terlalu nyaman. Dia duduk terpekur tak bergerak, sepertinya tidur. Orang lain di forum diskusi kecil itu mengabaikannya. Ini memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Zoro, tak peduli berapa pun usianya.

"Lima tahun," Nami tiba-tiba memotong kesunyian ruang tamu itu. Ini menarik perhatian Barto dan Kuina dari ponsel mereka. "Terakhir aku melihat Luffy di kota ini..." Nami menolehi si jambul ayam, "Barto-kun, kamu ingat?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan dahi, menggigiti sedotan yang tertancap di jus kotak produksi keluarga Nami. "Hmm, nggak terlalu ingat, Nami-senpai. Itu sudah lama banget, dan lagi, waktu itu SH nggak ada kegiatan menarik yang bisa dikenang."

Nami mendesah, "Ah, benar juga. Ingatanku waktu itu juga kabur, bagaimana tidak, dengan ujian kelulusan yang semakin dekat juga ujian masuk universitas…"

"Lima tahun… itu berarti setahun setelah Zoro lulus, dan Nami-chan sudah kelas 3?" tanya Kuina, yang disambut dengan anggukan kedua orang di depannya. "Berarti, bersamaan dengan aku yang kembali ke sekolah."

Karena kelumpuhan kakinya, Kuina terpaksa cuti dari sekolah untuk menerima _homeschooling_. Lima tahun yang lalu setelah pulih benar, ia kembali bersekolah di SMU Seifu. Hanya perlu setahun baginya untuk lulus, selain karena kepandaiannya, juga karena ia ingin segera mengejar Zoro.

"Aku ingat sedikit-sedikit," Kuina menyentuh dagunya. "Waktu itu dia kelihatan seperti Luffy yang biasanya sih, kalau nggak bisa kubilang lebih ceria. Soalnya kan bebannya sebagai ketua OSIS selama 2 tahun sudah lepas."

Perkataan itu membuat ekspresi Nami berubah, sepertinya teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Iya, aku ingat! Waktu itu dia tiba-tiba mentraktir makan aku, Usopp, Chopper-kun, dan Barto-kun di restoran keluarga!"

"Haaah?!" Kuina terlonjak dari kursinya, sementara badan Zoro bergetar seperti mengalami mimpi buruk.

Benar, kata-kata "Luffy" dan "mentraktir makan" itu tak bisa disatukan, seperti rapalan mantra untuk memanggil Cthulhu saja! Itu terlalu mustahil, di luar akal sehat manusia!

"Yang benar? Tapi, tapi… 2012 sudah lewat kan? Apa ada teori konspirasi lain yang mengatakan dunia akan kiamat nanti malam?"

Nami dan Barto memandanginya dengan wajah aneh.

"Kau nggak apa-apa, Kuina-senpai?"

"Itu kejadian 5 tahun lalu… kalau memang dunia akan kiamat gara-gara Luffy mentraktir makan orang, kita semua sudah bersama-sama menanti Pengadilan Terakhir, kamu tahu."

Oh, Kuina membulatkan mulutnya, lalu kembali duduk. Ia mengusap keringat dingin di dahinya. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu?"

Sang tuan rumah menghela napas panjang. "Yah, jujur, waktu itu reaksi kami juga sepertimu, Kuina. Luffy, mentraktir?! Mustahil! Dia memang cukup dermawan sama kita-kita, misalnya ikut membiayai tiket kereta atau biaya menginap kalau kita berwisata. Tapi sejak mengenalnya, dia samasekali tidak pernah traktir makan. Itu karena dia orang yang rakus, yang berpedoman hidup, 'Jika aku punya daging yang lezat, aku pasti akan memakannya sendirian!'"

"Ah, Zoro juga punya pedoman seperti itu. 'Jika aku punya sake enak, aku akan meminumnya sendiri!' Nggak heran mereka bisa berteman selama itu."

"Luffy-senpai dan Zoro-senpai terlalu keren…"

"Daripada itu," Nami berdeham. "Lima setengah tahun lalu, Luffy mentraktir kita. Entah dia merayakan apa, tapi yang kuingat, dia tampak amat bersemangat."

"Setelah senpai bilang begitu…" Barto mengurut dahinya. "Ah! Aku ingat! Waktu itu Luffy-senpai seperti seseorang yang telah mencapai mimpinya! Seperti seorang bajak laut yang berhasil menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, ya!"

Semua orang di ruangan itu merasa ada dinding imajiner yang pecah, lagi.

"Kupikir era menjebol _fourth wall_ sudah lewat?" gumam Nami, membuat Barto mengibaskan lengannya sambil berkata, "Kau juga!"

"Kembali ke bahasan," kata Kuina, dengan keringat dingin mengaliri pipi pucatnya. Ia menuding-nuding foto topi jerami, pesan misterius, dan kata-kata 'lima tahun' yang ia tulis di notes kecilnya. "Kita dapat petunjuk baru, sekecil apapun itu. Lima tahun lalu, ada yang terjadi kepada Luffy-kun sehingga di luar kebiasaannya, dia mentraktir kalian makan. Kira-kira apa ya?"

"Tadi Barto-kun menyebut 'mencapai mimpi'…" Nami menyentuh dagunya, dengan bibir bawah dimajukan. "Impian Luffy, kah…"

"Dia ingin berpetualang keliling dunia kan?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari seseorang yang sejak tadi bungkam. Semua orang menoleh ke arah sumbernya, dan melihat Zoro, dengan wajah terfokus padahal barusan bangun tidur (sepertinya). Meskipun kelihatan tidur, dia tetap mengikuti diskusi tadi, ini sudah jadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Menyadari dirinya diperhatikan, si rambut _marimo_ mengulangi dengan lebih jelas.

"Apa kalian lupa? Cita-cita Luffy adalah berpetualang keliling dunia."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, semua ingatan Nami dan Barto tentang si santai berperut karet yang samar, kembali menyeruak. Mereka berdua melonjak dari duduknya.

"Aku ingat!"

Nami dan Barto saling menoleh dengan telunjuk terangkat.

"Waktu itu Luffy dapat konfirmasi kalau ayahnya, yang tak pernah muncul itu, tiba-tiba mau membiayainya berpetualang keliling dunia!" kata Nami.

"Ya, ya! Luffy-senpai beralasan dia akan bekerja sebagai _travel blogger_!" sambung Barto.

"Tapi, semua orang tahu kalau dia tak pandai menulis, jadi kita-kita curiga atas motif si ayah! 'Jangan-jangan dia ingin menjauhkan Luffy darinya', kalau tak salah begitu kesimpulan kita waktu itu!"

Barto mengangguk. "Untungnya semua kecurigaan kita nggak terbukti. Luffy-senpai merilis _blog_ -nya beberapa waktu kemudian, kalau nggak salah…"

"Judul _blog_ itu…"

Mereka terdiam sesaat, dan kemudian Barto melesat ke arah pintu keluar. Sementara berkutat dengan jaket panjangnya (entah kenapa dia tetap memakainya di cuaca sepanas ini), dia berkata, "Nami-senpai, aku kembali ke kantor! Akan kutanyakan ini ke bos Franky!"

"O-oke, Barto-kun! Terima kasih atas waktunya!"

"Hati-hati, oi! Santai saja!"

Setelah si rambut ayam keluar dari ruang apartemen Nami, Zoro memejamkan mata lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman tipis. Nami meliriknya dan menghela napas lega.

"Seperti biasa, sedikit komentar saja dari tuan Zoro, bisa memecah segala kebuntuan."

"Heh, begini-begini akulah orang yang bertahan paling lama berteman dengan bocah itu," jawab Zoro. "Tentu saja aku ingat."

"Tapi…" wajah Nami menyunggingkan senyuman usil. "Apa tuan Zoro yang luar biasa ini ingat, apa nama _blog_ milik Luffy yang kita bahas tadi?"

Alis Zoro berkedut, dan dia menggeram, "Aku bukan orang paling melek teknologi."

"Nama Miss Universe tahun ini saja dia nggak tahu, apalagi _blog_!" sambung Kuina.

Si rambut _marimo_ membuka matanya dengan enggan, "Oi, mestinya kau di pihakku, kan?"

"Aku di pihak orang yang nggak sok!" Kuina menjulurkan lidahnya, dan wajahnya membeku. Ia lalu meraih ponselnya. "Ah, ada telepon masuk… egh, dari dosenku?! Sori, aku terima ini di luar ya! Kayaknya penting banget."

Sang pewaris dojo Sasaki itu kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan apartemen.

"… selamat deh. Itu pasti soal beasiswanya," gumam Zoro sambil membalikkan badan.

Menyadari mereka hanya berdua saja, Nami tentu tak mau melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Ia bangkit dan meremas lengan atas Zoro (menancapkan kuku sekalian), membangunkannya seketika.

"Apaan, sih?!"

"Tidurnya nanti saja! Sebentar lagi kalian pasti akan kembali ke dojo, kan? Besok kalian juga akan kembali ke Zou! Kesempatan ini, aku dan kamu berdua saja, jarang sekali terjadi!" kata si rambut oranye, wajah gosipnya muncul. Zoro memutar bola matanya, dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. "Jadi… aku sudah dengar dari Usopp. Katakan pada _nee-san_ , Zoro, apa hubunganmu dengan Kuina?!"

Si rambut marimo bangun dengan wajah enggan, "Aaah, kenapa kalian selalu menanyakan itu… aku heran."

"Hei, ini penting tahu! Tergantung jawabanmu, aku sepertinya harus meluangkan jadwal untuk menghadiri semacam acara penting… pokoknya, jawab yang jujur!"

Zoro menghela napas. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tidak mau bertemu dengan kawan-kawan lamanya, ya ini. Dia menggaruk kepalanya, dan mendesah. "Oke, kujawab. Tapi, sebelumnya…"

"Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya ke orang lain?"

"Eh, ceritakan saja ke anak-anak, nggak masalah," kata Zoro. Ini membuat Nami menaikkan alisnya, "Toh mereka juga akan segera tahu.

"Intinya... kita sepertinya akan segera bertunangan."

Nami terjungkal dari kursinya.

"YANG BENAR?!"

Zoro buru-buru membungkam mulut Nami. Peduli amat soal kebijakan tak menyerang cewek secara langsung, ini masalah hidup dan mati! "Jangan keras-keras, bodoh! Ini hanya perkiraanku!"

Nami mengangguk pelan, dan mulutnya pun dilepaskan.

"Aku yakin sekali kalau pak tua Koshiro itu ingin menjodohkan aku dengan Kuina. Bahkan mungkin sejak SMU dulu. Dia pernah bilang soal ini setelah duel waktu itu kan?"

"Aah, waktu kamu mau melepaskan diri dari dojo dan tinggal sendiri itu? Waktu aku kelas 2 SMU. Aku ingat."

"Ya, kupikir waktu itu dia cuma bercanda… kau tahu, orang tua yang khawatir pada suksesi dojo-nya. Tapi, sejak dia mengizinkan Kuina tinggal denganku-"

"KALIAN TINGGAL BERSAMA?!" Nami terkesiap. "Bukannya itu berarti kalian sudah bisa dianggap menikah?"

"Nggak, nggak," Zoro mengelus dahinya. "Maksudku, Kuina tinggal di apartemen yang sama denganku, di Zou sana. Seperti situasiku denganmu waktu SMU dulu. Tapi dia sering mampir ke tempatku, buat masak dan lain-lain. Dan jangan ngeres dulu, dia biasa tidur di tempatnya sendiri."

Nami menelan ludah. Zoro yang itu, cowok yang sama bebalnya soal cinta dengan Luffy, sudah sejauh itu dalam hubungannya… bahkan bisa dibilang, dari semua mantan anggota SH, dia yang paling terdepan soal kehidupan asmara!

"Intinya, pak tua Koshiro semakin serius soal perjodohan kami, aku yakin Kuina juga sudah curiga soal itu. Atau malah dia sudah tahu dan diam saja. Yang jelas, semua orang di dojo berpikir kalau aku nggak menyadari apa-apa. Tapi, apa kau piker aku tetap anak bebal yang Cuma memikirkan pedang, seperti waktu SMU dulu?"

Nami menggeleng. "Jadi…"

"… aku menunggu saat yang tepat. Kuina itu, dia bisa dibilang teman masa kecil sekaligus kakak angkatku, kau tahu. Yah, walaupun umur kami cuma beda beberapa bulan. Hatiku condong ke 'ya', sementara pikiranku ke 'tidak'."

Nami melongo mendengar monolog singkat itu, sampai Zoro melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Kemudian, ia menutup mulutnya, dan tertawa kecil… sambil mengelus kepala Zoro.

"Zoro, kau jadi dewasa sekali, ya? _Nee-san_ bangga denganmu."

Biasanya si marimo akan menghindari tindakan terlalu akrab seperti ini, tapi kali ini dia diam saja, "Berisik. Aku sudah dewasa dari dulu."

"Kalau begitu, kau jadi tua?"

"Oi, oi…"

-xXxXx-

Cklik.

Sebuah pemantik menyala di tengah kegelapan. Api biru kecilnya menyentuh ujung rokok, menyalakannya. Sekejap kemudian asap kelabu mengotori murninya udara malam. Aroma tembakau dan cengkih, bercampur dengan aroma besi darah.

"Cek denyutnya," perintahnya dengan bahasa Perancis yang kental.

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki seseorang, dan, "Tidak ada, tuan muda."

"Ambil pelurunya, bungkus badannya dan buang ke laut. Lakukan dalam lima menit."

"Siap!"

Derap langkah-langkah lain mengelilinginya, menggema pada dinding-dinding gang sempit itu. Pria perokok itu menghembuskan asap berbentuk cincin dengan santainya, dan berjalan keluar, menuju heningnya malam.

Sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam menunggunya di sana, suatu pemandangan yang kontras di pinggiran kota yang kumuh itu. Jendela mobil itu diturunkan, dan aroma harum parfum melayang keluar dari sana.

"Sepuluh menit," terdengar suara wanita dari dalam jendela itu. "Kau menyundutnya dengan rokok sampai mati, dik?"

"Rokok bermerek Glock," kata pria yang dipanggil 'dik' itu, sambil membuka jasnya, menampakkan kilapan baja dingin pistol.

"Fufu, jawaban yang bagus. Masuklah."

Ckling. Pintu belakang mobil itu terbuka secara otomatis, dan pria itu memasukinya. Begitu di dalam, lampu putih muram menyinari wajah dan badannya. Seorang pria pirang dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah mata, alis melingkar, dan janggut hitam. Sebatang rokok tersembul di mulutnya.

Mobil itu pun melaju perlahan meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

"Sedikit lama, tapi kerja bagus," wajah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang terpantul dari kaca spion mobil. Wajah itu memiliki fitur yang sama dengan si pria, sepertinya karena mereka bersaudara. "Tapi lain kali sebaiknya kau tidak merokok, karena anjing-anjing polisi itu bisa menciumnya… adikku Sanji."

Sanji mendengus, "Heh. Percuma juga mereka mengendus asap rokokku. Penyelidikan mereka akan terhenti begitu huruf 'V' dari 'Vinsmoke' terungkap, kak Reiju."

Reiju, wanita itu, bersiul pelan. "Kamu sudah bisa mempercayai kami?"

"Lebih tepatnya, hanya kak Reiju yang kupercayai di keluarga ini."

"Fufufufu, pasti karena aku wanita cantik?"

"Walaupun aku pecinta wanita, kakakku sendiri tentu ada di luar daftar," Sanji terkekeh, diikuti sang kakak. Dia menghisap rokoknya, dan menatap keluar jendela.

Italia.

Negeri asal pasta, menara Pisa, sisa-sisa kebesaran kerajaan Romawi… dan konon, tanah kelahiran para _mafioso_. Sanji tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa sampai di sini, ribuan kilometer dari tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada. Tanah bunga, romansa, dan masakan, Perancis.

Setelah berulangkali dipikir, memang bodoh sekali dia nekat keluar Jepang setelah lulus SMU. Di Jepang, Sanji memang tak tersentuh karena ada di bawah perlindungan pak tua Zeff dan restoran Baratie beserta koki jadi-jadian Newkama Land, tapi begitu keluar…

Tangan-tangan bayangan keluarganya, Vinsmoke, segera menangkapnya.

Ya, selama ini Sanji tak pernah bercerita kalau dia memiliki keluarga. Yang diketahui teman-teman sekolahnya adalah dia anak yatim piatu yang diasuh Zeff selama perjalanannya mendirikan restoran-restoran Baratie di seluruh penjuru dunia. Itu karena keluarganya… bisa dianggap keluarga criminal.

Kau mengerti, keluarga Vinsmoke adalah keluarga pembunuh.

Reputasi menyeramkan mereka, membuat keluarga itu dianggap _urban legend_ di dunia bawah. Konon dibangun dari puing-puing organisasi kuno Hashashin, keluarga Vinsmoke membunuh untuk penawar tertinggi – biasanya itu dari pemerintah atau organisasi lain. Jadi, di suatu waktu mereka bisa membunuh untuk keadilan dan keamanan rakyat, namun di waktu lain mereka membunuh atas perintah _mafioso_.

Begitu menjejakkan kaki di Eropa, Sanji langsung tertangkap keluarganya, dan dipaksa meninggalkan cita-citanya menjadi _chef_ masakan Perancis untuk melangkah di jalur berdarah. Tapi, bukannya penyesalan atau kemarahan, Sanji malah merasa sedikit lega.

Karena akhirnya dia bisa menyelesaikan persoalan yang paling dia takuti – keluarganya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kak Reiju, sudah dapat info soal 'itu'?" Sanji memecah keheningan di perjalanan pulangnya ke kediaman keluarga Vinsmoke itu.

"Fufufu. Kamu benar-benar serius menggunakan aset keluarga untuk menyelidiki hal sepele seperti ini. Adik-adik marah lho."

"Peduli amat. Sudah dapat atau belum?"

"Dingin sekali," kata Reiju. Terdengar beberapa gesekan, dan sebuah amplop coklat pun disodorkan sang kakak ke kursi belakang. "Sudah kami _download_ semua artikel dari laman _blog_ itu. Total ada 52, satu artikel per minggu. Di balik wajah santainya, si pemilik _blog_ orang yang rajin, ya."

Sanji meraihnya, "Karena dia serius dengan cita-citanya."

"Huhum. Berkeliling dunia, kah? Cita-cita yang romantis."

"Dia anak yang bodoh."

Si pirang kemudian membuka amplop itu. Cukup tebal, berisikan kertas-kertas bertuliskan aksara Jepang dan beberapa foto. Dia mengambil selembar, dan membaca isinya. Bibirnya yang membeku dalam garis tipis selama beberapa tahun ini berurusan dengan darah dan orang mati, menyunggingkan senyuman karenanya. "'Perjalananku di India'. Sungguhan ini judulnya? Payah, seperti catatan harian anak SD saja. Hahaha."

Kemudian dia tenggelam dalam keasyikannya membaca. Berulangkali, senyuman membuncah di wajahnya.

Isi amplop itu adalah artikel dan foto dari laman _blog_ , 'Mugiwara', milik Luffy sang _travel blogger_. Sanji, seperti mantan anggota SH lainnya, juga menerima foto dan pesan misterius itu. Bagi si pirang, ini adalah secercah cahaya kecil di kehidupannya yang gelap sekarang. Maka, dia pun bersikeras menyelidiki ini, bahkan sampai menggunakan asset keluarga Vinsmoke.

"Tuan muda," tiba-tiba sang sopir berkata. Sanji hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih membaca artikel di atas kertas itu. "Perlu kuingatkan, anda masih memiliki tanggungan 3 pekerjaan lagi."

"Ya, ya. Setelah itu beres, barulah aku bisa pergi sejenak menyelidiki ini kan? Pastinya aku lebih ingat soal ini darimu."

"Baguslah kalau anda masih fokus terhadap pekerjaan dan keluarga."

Sanji mendengus. Ya, sebelum dia menyelesaikan 3 misinya, dia takkan bisa keluar dari Italia untuk mencari Luffy. Itu pun dia hanya diberi waktu seminggu dan akan dikawal ketat, karena keluarga Vinsmoke tak mau kehilangannya lagi.

"Sanji, kenapa kau begitu inginnya menyelidiki foto itu? Bukankah kau sudah meninggalkan semua yang berhubungan dengan kehidupanmu di luar keluarga kita?" Reiju bertanya, sebuah pertanyaan tegas dan kejam. Tapi yang ditanya malah terkekeh.

"Aku melakukan ini, justru untuk meninggalkan mereka," jawabnya. "Selama misteri foto itu belum bisa kupecahkan, hatiku masih mendamba kehidupan lamaku. Rasa penasaran mengiris lebih tajam daripada pedang, kakak tahu?

"Maka dari itu, menemukan Luffy, adalah salam perpisahanku untuk mereka. Setelah dia kutemukan, aku takkan kembali lagi."

-xXxXx-

"Sampai jumpa besok, _sensei_!"

"Aah, ya. Hati-hati di jalan, kalian semua!"

"Tentu saja, _sensei_!"

Guru muda itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapi semangat anak-anak yang berlarian itu. Namun, tak tampak rasa khawatir sedikitpun di wajahnya, meskipun hari sudah gelap.

Akademi Reien tempatnya mengajar memang berisikan putri orang kaya atau berpengaruh, tapi jangan sekali-kali berpikir kalau mereka hanyalah gadis-gadis manja. Berbagai klub bela diri di sekolah itu membuat mereka kuat, dijauhi orang-orang usil dan mesum, atau yang berniat memanfaatkan posisi mereka sebagai anak orang-orang berpengaruh.

Margaret adalah salah satu guru penanggungjawab klub itu. Sesuai pengalamannya dari SMP sampai SMU, dia menangani klub kyudo. Olahraga kuno yang identik dengan keanggunan para pahlawan dan putri raja zaman dulu, sangat popular di Reien ini. Pekerjaan tambahan ini, selain posisinya sebagai guru fisika membuat sebuah kesibukan yang menyenangkan. Senang rasanya melihat bibit-bibit baru bertumbuh dan bermekaran menjadi bunga-bunga indah yang juga tangguh. Margaret merasa bangga telah ikut mendidik dan melatih anak-anak Reien sampai mereka lulus, selama 2 tahun ini.

Selain itu, ia juga bisa terus berada di suasana SMU, masa-masa yang terindah selama hidupnya. Berkat teman-temannya, gadis canggung sepertinya bisa menjalani masa sekolah yang berkesan dan menyenangkan. Baik Hancock dengan geng Kuja-nya atau Luffy dengan geng Straw Hats-nya, semua memiliki peran teramat besar membentuk Margaret jadi seperti sekarang.

Geng Kuja yang dipimpin Hancock sudah lama hilang. Salah satu anggotanya menikah tiba-tiba karena "kecelakaan di luar nikah", melanggar peraturan terkeras geng. Hancock pun membubarkan geng itu agar tak terjadi perselisihan di antara alumni dan anggota-anggota barunya. Namun, nama geng itu masih digunakan di wilayah kota Raftel, nama besar dalam bayang-bayang yang melindungi para gadis kota. Untuk itu Hancock merasa sangat bersyukur…

Kabar dari 4 tahun lalu itulah saat terakhir Margaret bertemu dengan sang ketua abadi Kuja.

Margaret, seperti halnya semua alumni Kuja, tak merasa sedih maupun khawatir. Karena mereka bisa bertemu dengan Hancock kapan saja di layar kaca.

Sejak lulus SMU, karir Hancock di dunia entertainment melesat kencang. Bukan hanya di Jepang, ia juga telah merambah Hollywood! Paduan wajah cantik, kemampuan akting bagus, kepandaian menyanyi, dan kepintarannya bernegosiasi, menciptakan aktris serba bisa yang jarang ditemui.

Suatu hal luar biasa jika kau mengingat masa lalunya yang suram.

Margaret mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya, sembari mengecek jadwal latihan klub panahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya di sore itu. Karena libur musim panas sudah dekat, ia harus mempersiapkan camp musim panas bagi para anggota klub, karena target mereka adalah kejuaraan nasional. Rival terberat tentu saja alma mater Margaret, SMU Seifu.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Ada email masuk rupanya. Margaret menaikkan sebelah alis. Di zaman berbagai aplikasi pengirim pesan seperti sekarang, masih ada saja yang menggunakan email? Penasaran, ia segera membukanya.

Untuk mendapati sebuah file video, dengan nama "formargaret. mp4".

Kontan sang guru muda teringat cerita murid-muridnya. Seorang iseng mengirimkan pesan berantai yang berisikan foto korban pembunuhan sadis atau foto seram. Ia bergidik, dan segera menutup ponselnya… tapi kemudian tersadar.

 _"Yang kudengar, pelaku mengirim foto-foto secara acak ke alamat email orang-orang yang tak dia kenal. Tapi, file foto ini namanya 'formargaret', alias 'untuk Margaret'. Untuk aku. Mungkin ini dari orang yang kukenal?"_ pikirnya sambil meraih kembali ponsel itu. Dari sekian kenalannya yang bisa melakukan ini, tak mungkin ini ulah murid-muridnya, karena mereka pasti merasa sungkan (dan Margaret bisa bersikap cukup tegas bila perlu). Jadi kemungkinan dari orang di luar sekolah. Dengan kata lain, bisa jadi dari teman-teman sekolahnya!

Ini membuat Margaret semakin penasaran.

Teman-teman lamanya tentu tak pernah mengerjainya, mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk itu. Keusilan mereka paling hanya sekedar foto iming-iming acara reuni, jalan-jalan atau makan bersama. Kemarin lusa saja dia menerima foto dari anak-anak mantan SH yang mengadakan reuni kecil di Seifu… dan waktu itu ada Zoro!

Maka, Margaret membuka email itu, dan melihat bahwa durasi videonya hanya 10 detik. Ia kembali ragu, jangan-jangan ini benar-benar ulah iseng seseorang? Tapi sebelum sempat menutupnya, tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh tombol Play, dan video itu pun terputar.

Ia melihat rekaman tentang pegunungan berlapis salju, kualitas gambarnya cukup buruk karena sepertinya direkam dengan kamera ponsel tanpa filter khusus salju. Kamera mengarah ke atas, menampakkan langit kelabu yang dibatasi pegunungan gelap kebiruan, lalu mengarah ke bawah, ke hamparan salju... beserta suatu bayangan di atasnya. Seseorang dengan sebuah topi lebar di kepalanya.

Kemudian samar-samar terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi.

"Apa… kota ini-"

Suara Luffy! Itu tak salah lagi, Margaret masih bisa mengingat suara sang penyelamatnya, walaupun mereka tak pernah bertemu selama bertahun-tahun.

Setelah itu, videonya habis. Memang hanya 10 detik, dari pemandangan langit dan pegunungan, sampai siluet di atas salju dan suara Luffy.

 _"Apa maksudnya ini? Luffy-san?"_ pikir Margaret. Merasa kurang jelas, ia mencoba memainkan video itu lagi.

Saat itulah ia menyadari kalau ada sebuah _subject_ di email itu.

Sebuah pertanyaan singkat.

 _"Di mana kalian?"_

-xXxXx-

 _"Kereta menuju Kota Zou akan tiba di Stasiun Raftel dalam 10 menit lagi. Para calon penumpang silakan bersiap, hati-hati barang bawaan anda. Kami ulangi..."_

Keramaian di Stasiun Raftel tak bisa mengalahkan nyaringnya bunyi pengumuman itu. Hari ini liburan musim panas dimulai, jadi stasiun dipenuhi anak-anak muda yang hendak berlibur. Ada juga beberapa kelompok dari sekolah yang sepertinya akan berangkat berwisata.

Maka, Zoro dan Kuina, yang membawa tas besar, tampak membaur dengan sekitarnya. Padahal, mereka tidak akan pergi, tapi akan pulang, kembali ke kota Zou.

"Yakin, kalian mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Nami, untuk yang kesekian kalinya di siang itu.

Zoro sampai bosan menjawab ini, tapi Kuina menanggapinya dengan ramah. "Maaf sekali, Nami. Dojo kami akan mengadakan kemah musim panas, jadi kami harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya."

"Lusa, ya... kalian nggak akan mau kecapekan di depan murid-murid kalau misalnya kembali ke Zou besok," komentar Franky, satu-satunya mantan SH selain Nami yang bisa mengantar kepulangan mereka. Sebenarnya Barto yang mau berangkat, tapi penyelidikannya tentang _travel blog_ Luffy tak bisa ditinggal.

Kuina mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, "Yap! Tahun ini akan berbeda dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya, karena kita berhasil mendapat izin dari Kuil Ryuudo untuk bermalam di sana, dan memanfaatkan seluruh daerah bukit tempat kuil itu berdiri sebagai lokasi pelatihan!"

"Whoa, pasti akan seru," komentar Nami.

Zoro menyeringai jahat, "Tentunya. Akan kuberikan mereka latihan dari neraka yang bahkan terlalu keras untuk para iblis."

"Dan aku akan memasak kari yang lebih panas dari api neraka," sambung Kuina.

"Plagiat kau."

"Biarin!"

Ting tong ting tong...

 _"Kereta menuju Kota Zou akan memasuki Stasiun Raftel. Para calon penumpang silakan bersiap, hati-hati barang bawaan anda. Kami ulangi..."_

Mereka bisa melihat hidung biru kereta peluru itu di kejauhan. Para calon penumpang mulai berjalan menjauhi jalur rel, tentunya Zoro dan yang lain juga. Sembari membetulkan posisi ransel, mereka berpamitan.

"Minggu terakhir liburan sepertinya kita akan kemari lagi. Kuina harus mengurus dokumen-dokumen untuk beasiswanya, kan," kata Zoro.

"Yap! Kali ini kami akan tinggal lebih lama, jadi kosongkan jadwal kalian! Ayo maiiiin!" sambung Kuina.

"Aku siap kapan saja kok!" jawab Nami. "Tak tahulah kalau yang lain."

"Ouw, akan kucoba mengosongkan jadwal. Sekarang aku kan bos, jadi bisa santai, ngahahahaha!"

Setelah menjabat Franky, Zoro menolehi Nami, wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Nami. Nanti kalau anak-anak mendapat info baru tentang foto itu, beritahu aku secepatnya. Aku bisa kau hubungi kapanpun."

"Tentu saja."

"Heh, nanti malam sepertinya kau sudah dapat telpon tentang info itu. Kita sudah dapat alamat _blog_ -nya kok, tinggal _download_ isinya. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk lagi," kata Franky.

"Cepat banget! Aku nggak sabar."

"Kalaupun anak ini," Kuina menggaet lengan kaus Zoro, "nggak bisa ditelpon, ke aku saja! Pasti akan kusampaikan!"

"Kenapa kau selalu ikut campur?!"

"Habis, ini penting buatmu kan?!"

"Sudah, sudah. Perkelahian suami-istrinya nanti saja di kereta."

"Siapa yang suami-istri?!"

Sementara Kuina meneriaki Franky dengan wajah memerah (entah karena malu atau kesal), Zoro berbicara lagi kepada Nami, dengan suara pelan.

"Aku nggak bisa berjanji banyak, tapi…" Zoro menyentuh kepala si rambut oranye layaknya adik kandung, "Kita semua akan menemukan Luffy. Untuk itu aku berani bersumpah."

Nami menampik tangan Zoro, dan memukul lengannya, gemas, "Kalau itu sih, semua orang juga bisa! Aku akan menemukan Luffy duluan, kamu lihat saja! Sana, buruan pulang!"

Zoro merengut kesakitan, "Bah! Ngapain aku sok lembut tadi, rugi!"

Kemudian, tiba-tiba Nami memeluknya.

"Sampai jumpa, Zoro."

Si rambut marimo tertegun. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu gemetar, dan mendecak. _Mood_ perempuan memang sulit ditebak. "Aaah. Apaan sih. Sudah kubilang aku akan kembali, juga." Dia menghela napas, lalu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Nami, canggung. "Tenang saja. Aku nggak akan meninggalkanmu."

"... terima kasih."

...

Memandang kereta peluru yang berakselerasi meninggalkan Stasiun Raftel, Nami tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan aneh di dadanya itu. Bukan, bukan deg-degan atau apa. Ia hanya… entah kenapa, mendapat firasat buruk tiap bersama Zoro dan membahas Luffy.

Nami kemudian meraih dan membuka ponselnya.

Di sana ada email dari Departemen Meteorologi Jepang di Tokyo, yang bertanggal 2 minggu lalu. Si rambut oranye menelan ludah, dan membukanya.

Sesuai perkiraannya, email itu mengabarkan bahwa ia lolos tahap seleksi online. Wawancara dan _psikotest_ akan menyusul sebulan lagi. Sebuah kesempatan besar baginya, kemungkinan ia diterima amatlah besar karena jarang ada wanita yang mau memasuki departemen suram itu.

Nami menatap langit, dengan sunyi memanjatkan doa entah kepada siapa, agar mendapat kesempatan bertemu lagi dengan kawan-kawanya sebelum ia sungguh tenggelam dl dunia kerja dan orang dewasa.

Sebelum ia sungguh-sungguh meninggalkan SH dan masa remajanya.

 **\- To be continued -**

* * *

 **Next**

 **Chapter 3**

 **We've come a long way, where we began**


	3. Chapter 3

So… I'm back.

Sori! Aku sibuk luar biasa selama Agustus – September ini dan lagi benar-benar buntu juga. Sebenarnya jalan cerita sampai ending sudah aku rencanakan, sih, cuman penghubung antar scene-nya yang belum, susah...

Well anyway, selamat membaca.

* * *

 **When I See You Again**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Chapter III**

 **We've Come a Long Way, Where We Began**

* * *

"… jam 9 malam, kah? Semoga aku tidak terlalu terlambat."

Memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke tas, wanita itu berjalan menuju restoran tradisional "Yaoyorozu" di depannya. Ia menahan menahan geli, mentang-mentang sudah dewasa, mereka selalu memilih tempat pertemuan yang menyajikan minuman beralkohol.

Begitu masuk, ia disambut dengan tawa kencang khas teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu sampai, mereka seolah merajai restoran itu. Menyembunyikan senyuman rindu, ia berlari kecil menuju arah keramaian itu.

Tidak sulit menemukan mereka, kelompok berpenampilan nyentrik itu. Ada 4 orang di sana, yang sepertinya sudah mulai cukup lama. Si sniper, yang tatapannya masih awas, segera mengenali si pendatang baru.

"Waheey! Selamat datang! Silahkan, silahkan!" katanya dengan mulut belepotan busa bir.

Sebuah kepalan tangan melayang ke kepalanya, membenamkan pria itu ke salad di piring bawahnya. Usopp bangkit dan berteriak kesal dengan wajah belepotan mayones.

"Apa maumu?!"

"Begitu sambutanmu ke seorang teman cewek yang sudah lama tak bertemu?!" teriak Nami, si pelaku kekerasan barusan. Usopp hendak memprotes lagi, tapi Nami menyodorkan gelas bir kepadanya, "Mestinya kau langsung tawari dia bir!"

"Nami, apa kamu sudah mabuk?" tanya Chopper. Karena dia masih bertugas jaga di klinik setelah ini, dia tidak memesan bir.

"Haah? Mabuk? Omong kosong! Siapa orang lemah yang bisa mabuk hanya karena minum 4 gelas-glekkk," setelah mengatakan itu, Nami langsung menenggak habis bir di gelas yang dipegangnya – gelas kelima.

"KALIAN SAMA SAJA, OI!" teriak Jinbe, kesal. Dicueki, pria besar itu hanya geleng-geleng pasrah. Dia lalu menarik kursi di sampingnya untuk sang tamu yang diabaikan. "Dasar. Karena sudah bisa menikmati bir, mereka langsung kelewatan. Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang..."

"Hihihi. Mendengarmu bicara begitu membuatmu terlihat tua, _oyabun_ ," kata si tamu sopan. Ia meraih kursi yang ditawarkan itu dan duduk di atasnya dengan anggun.

"Bukan _terlihat_ tua, tapi memang tua," Jinbe menenggak sake-nya perlahan. "Aaah. Mereka bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara menikmati alkohol yang baik dan benar. Masa harus kuajari juga?" Sang tamu tertawa kecil, dan Jinbe meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. "Jadi, bagaimana perjalananmu kemari, Margaret-kun?"

Margaret, sang tamu terakhir itu, menutup buku menu restoran itu dan menjawab sopan, "Melelahkan, Jinbe-san." Wanita pirang itu masih mengenakan baju kerjanya, pasangan kemeja dan blus serba hijau khas seorang guru. "Aku langsung berangkat ke Raftel setelah kemah musim panas di Reien berakhir tadi siang."

"Setelah mengurus para _ojousama_ yang cerewet dan merepotkan, kamu langsung kemari? Staminamu tetap luar biasa ya," komentar Jinbe.

"Ah, tidak juga. Murid-muridku anak yang baik kok."

"Hm. Sungguh jawaban yang demokratis," Jinbe mengusap-usap kepala Margaret, "Kamu benar-benar memiliki wibawa guru, ya-"

"AAAW! Apa yang kulihat dengan mata kecilku ini?! Margaret!" teriakan norak yang khas menyeruak di tengah keramaian bar itu.

Wajah Margaret kembali bercahaya melihat dua kawan lamanya itu. Ia bangkit dan menyambut mereka, "Franky-san! Barto-kun!"

Barto mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan menutupi wajahnya, "WHOAH! Margaret-sensei! Kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian seperti itu di sini?!"

"Hmm?" Margaret memutar tubuhnya, mengamati pakaiannya. Tidak ada yang tersingkap atau terbuka, kan? "Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"ITU SANGAT MENGGODA IMAAAN!" teriak Franky dan Barto kompak, lalu melakukan toss.

"Ah..." sebulir keringat dingin mengaliri pipi Margaret. Mereka tak berubah, tetap saja mesum seperti yang ia ingat.

"Abaikan. Kombinasi orang mesum dan fanboy hasilnya parah," komentar Jinbe, malas berurusan dengan mereka.

"Ngahahaha! _Oyabun_ membuat kita malu saja!"

"Itu bukan pujian!" Jinbe berteriak. Tapi itu hanya membuat kedua orang tadi merona menjijikkan, jadi dia mengalihkan perhatian ke yang lain. "... dan sampai kapan kalian mau mabuk-mabukan?! Ingat tujuan awal kita kemari!"

Teriakan penuh Haki itu menghentikan gerakan Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper. Mereka meletakkan gelas masing-masing, dan menegakkan posisi duduk mereka. Namun, Nami segera melonjak begitu menyadari satu-satunya cewek di kerumunan serigala itu.

"Heh? Margareeet?!" ekspresi Nami berubah. Rona merahnya memudar, dan pandangannya jadi terfokus.

"Telat, oi," kata Usopp dan Chopper sambil mengibaskan lengan mereka.

Nami mengabaikannya dan menghampiri si pirang untuk memeluknya, "Kangennyaaaa! Kapan kamu sampai?! Kenapa tidak membalas e-mailku?!"

"Eh? U-um," Margaret nampak kaget tiba-tiba dipeluk dan diajak bicara seperti itu, "Nami-san, bukannya kamu tadi mabuk?"

"Sudah hilang, karena melihat wajah teman cewekku satu-satunya di tengah pesta sosis ini," Nami merangkul Margaret. "Yosh, teman-teman, aku undur diri dulu ya. Aku ingin bicara selamaman sesama cewek."

"TUNGGU, OI!"

...

"E-ehem. Seperti isi undanganku kemarin, kita berkumpul di sini untuk mendiskusikan Luffy. Maaf tidak bisa menyambutmu, Margaret-san," kata Nami, yang disambut anggukan ringan si pirang. "Selama beberapa hari kmarin, Franky dan Barto-kun sudah berjuang keras memecahkan pesan dan foto misterius itu."

Suasana langsung jadi serius. Franky dan Barto duduk di tempat masing-masing, dan si rambut ayam membuka laptopnya. Gelas-gelas berisikan bir, juga piring dengan makanan pun terabaikan.

"Mabukku langsung hilang."

"Perubahan mood cerita ini terlalu cepat, aku nggak bisa mengikuti," komentar Usopp.

"Berhenti bercanda dan perhatikan ke depan!"

Jinbe menepuk punggung kedua orang itu dengan _Gyojin Karate_ (aplikasi jurus untuk hal sepele), dan mereka pun menatap lekat-lekat Franky dan Barto di depan. Suasana restoran yang tadinya ramai pun membisu, seolah terbawa suasana serius kelompok ini.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan video dariku?" tanya Margaret. Yang ia maksud adalah video misterius berdurasi 10 detik yang dikirimkan padanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Itu juga sudah kami selidiki," kata Franky. "Kami punya beberapa pemikiran-"

Chopper mengangkat tangannya. "Sebenarnya, kita belum pernah lihat jelas video itu. Bisa kita setel sebelum pembahasan lebih lanjut?"

Barto mengangguk dan meng-klik _file_ video yang dikirimkan Margaret padanya itu. Video berdurasi 10 detik itu tak berubah sedikitpun walaupun dia sudah menyetelnya ratusan kali. Sebuah siluet di atas tanah putih, dan suara cempreng Luffy yang patah-patah. Petunjuknya terlalu minim.

"... dilihat berapa kali pun komentarku sama," Usopp sambil membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, seolah mencoba mencari petunjuk lain di layar laptop itu. "ITU SAJA?!"

"Memang, pendek banget."

"Pendek tapi sangat padat petunjuk, menurutku," Franky mengelus dagunya. "Kalian lihat nama videonya, 'formargaret', atau 'untuk Margaret'. Lalu, isinya adalah petunjuk tentang Luffy, yang membuat kita kebingungan akhir-akhir ini. Itu jelas bukan ulah orang iseng. Kemungkinan, pengirimnya adalah orang yang mengenal Margaret yang mantan anggota SH... antara lain, Robin, Bon-chan, Sanji, atau bisa juga Luffy sendiri."

"Seperti yang kusimpulkan," sambung Margaret.

"Benar, lalu ada lagi," Franky menyetel lagi video itu, tapi kali ini menekan _pause_ di tengah, saat siluet itu belum muncul dan hanya ada tanah serba putih pucat di layar. "Tanah putih ini menurutku adalah... salju."

"Salju? Tapi sekarang kan musim panas?" tanya Usopp.

"Kamu lupa kalau Luffy itu seorang _travel blogger_? Dia pasti berada di tempat di mana ada salju, walaupun di Jepang dan negara 4 musim lainnya sedang musim panas," jawab Nami. Ia mengelus dagunya, "Secara geografis, tempat seperti itu hanya ada di bumi bagian utara dan selatan, dengan kata lain, daerah kutub."

"Kutub?!"

"Benar juga, di sana banyak tempat wisata keren," sambung Chopper.

"Itu kalau video itu diambil baru-baru ini, kan," komentar Jinbe, tangan berototnya mengelus janggut. "Bisa jadi ini video sudah diambil sejak lama. Misalnya musim dingin kemarin. Kalau memang begitu, dia bisa berada di mana saja, di daerah dengan 4 musim."

Area pencarian mereka meluas lagi, tapi...

"Pemikiran yang bagus, Jinbe. _Blog_ -nya Luffy memang berhenti di- _update_ 2 tahun lalu," kata Franky. "Berarti, ini adalah video yang sudah lama diambil."

"Atau, dia sudah berhenti melakukan perjalanan, dan kini menetap di suatu negara. Itu berarti, bisa saja tempat bersalju ini ada di negara terakhir yang dia kunjungi," komentar Nami. "Franky, bukankah kapan hari kamu membuat peta perjalanan Luffy dengan menyelidiki _travel blog_ miliknya? Bisa kamu perlihatkan itu?"

"Ow, akan kubukakan," Barto membuka sebuah _folder_ yang berisikan peta dunia sederhana, kemudian dia membuka situs _travel blog_ Luffy.

Tak lama, halaman awal _blog_ itu pun sudah terbuka. Mereka yang belum sempat melihat _blog_ itu karena kesibukan mereka, segera berdesakan melihat hasil karya sang mantan ketua.

Tampilannya sungguh sederhana. Sebuah halaman _blog_ berbayar dengan tema lautan biru. Gelombang tinggi di kiri dan kanannya melambangkan semangat dan energi yang tak pernah habis. Ada logo kelompok Straw Hats di pojok kanan atas, tengkorak kartunis yang menyeringai, dengan topi jerami.

Semua orang yang melihatnya tersenyum. Itu sungguh karya Luffy, sederhana tapi menggugah siapapun yang melihatnya.

Barto lalu menekan tombol yang menunjukkan list _update_ _blog_ itu, berurutan dari yang paling pertama. Entry pertama itu tertanggal 3 tahun lalu. Semua orang sudah membaca ini sejak Barto memberitahu alamat situs _blog_ itu pada mereka, dan isinya hanyalah kata-kata perkenalan singkat yang cukup membuat mereka menitikkan air mata rindu. Dasar Luffy.

" _Entry_ terakhir bertanggal 2 tahun lalu," Barto meng-klik _entry_ itu, yang berjudul, 'Berjalan Seperti Orang Mesir.' Isinya sama dengan _entry_ lain, menceritakan perjalanan Luffy di negara yang dia datangi. Namun hanya sampai situ sajalah _blog_ perjalanannya. Setelah rutin menulis 1 _entry_ per minggu selama setahun, Luffy tiba-tiba saja berhenti menulis.

Anak-anak SH sudah membaca dengan seksama tiap _entry_ yang ada di _blog_ , namun mereka sama sekali tak menemukan petunjuk; alasan kenapa Luffy tiba-tiba berhenti menulis, tujuan selanjutnya setelah Mesir, dan ada di manakah dia sekarang.

 _Blog_ itu berhenti mendadak seolah si penulis lenyap dari muka bumi...

Itu membuat semua orang khawatir akan yang terburuk, tapi mereka tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang.

"... berapa kalipun dilihat dan dibaca, ini _blog_ yang luar biasa," kata Nami. Anak-anak menolehinya. Menyadari dirinya jadi pusat perhatian, ia tersenyum, "Aku sungguh tak menyangka Luffy yang nilai bahasa Jepangnya ala kadar bisa menulis _blog_ yang menarik dan mudah dimengerti seperti ini."

Semua orang pun mengangguk setuju.

Ya, itulah _blog_ milik Luffy. _Traffic_ pengunjungnya rendah karena cara penulisannya yang tidak bagus jika dibandingkan _travel blog_ lain, tapi dia tak menulis demi ketenaran. Dia hanya menulis karena ingin. Maka niatnya itu bisa dilihat dar tulisan _blog_ -nya yang sungguh... Luffy. Sungguh personal dan sederhana, membuat mereka yang membacanya merasa seperti tengah bertualang dengan si perut karet itu sendiri.

"Mengagumi Luffy takkan membawa kita lebih dekat dengannya," kata Jinbe kemudian, dengan wajah serius. Jangan salah sangka, dia juga mengapresiasi apa yang dilakukan anak itu, tapi takkan perkembangan kalau mereka berdiam saja membaca-baca blog itu secara berkelompok. Buang-buang waktu saja. "Kita di sini bukan untuk nostalgia dengan Luffy, tapi mencari apapun yang menunjukkan lokasi dia sekarang."

Mereka mengangguk, dan kembali ke posisi duduk masing-masing. Franky mengambil laptop dari Barto, dan membuka peta dunia sederhana tadi. Di sana tampak beberapa titik yang ditandai dengan bendera hitam berlambang Straw Hats.

"Yosh, mari kita mulai. Seperti yang kalian lihat, titik-titik ini adalah lokasi yang disinggahi Luffy dan ditulisnya dalam _blog_. Rutenya kira-kira begini," Franky menekan tombol dan tampaklah titik merah di kota Raftel. "Lima tahun lalu, dia berangkat dari kota ini, ke Tokyo."

Titik merah itu bergerak ke arah barat menuju ibukota. Franky lalu memencet tombol lagi, dan titik merah itu perlahan terbang meninggalkan Jepang, lalu ke Hong Kong. Setelah itu sepertinya Luffy hendak menempuh jalur udara menuju benua Asia, namun dia berputar ke selatan, ke jalur laut menuju Singapura. Kemudian dia pergi ke Thailand, dan melakukan perjalanan darat sampai India, menuju UEA, dan diakhiri perjalanan melewati Laut Merah ke arah Mesir. Setelah itu titik merah itu berhenti dan diam, menandakan akhir _update blog_ itu.

"Setahun dia berputar di Asia saja... menurutku, _progress_ -nya terlalu lama untuk seorang Luffy," komentar Usopp, yang disambut anggukan kawan-kawannya. Luffy itu seperti angin puyuh, tidak bisa diam lama di tempat yang sama untuk waktu lama, menimbulkan kekacauan dan keributan di manapun dia singgah. Maka, cukup aneh kalau dalam setahun dia _hanya_ menempuh jarak segitu.

"Tapi, dia sengaja menempuh perjalanan sulit dengan kapal laut dan kereta kan? Kalau dia naik pesawat sih, takkan memakan waktu lama dari Singapura ke Mesir. Lagian, dilihat dari isi _blog_ -nya, dia bertualang cukup lama di tiap negara yang dia singgahi," komentar Chopper.

"Tapi, kenapa dari Asia Tenggara dia langsung ke India? Kalau bicara tentang Luffy dan petualangan, bukankah di Asia lebih banyak tempat menarik?" tanya Margaret. "Indonesia dan Filipina misalnya... dia juga hanya sebentar singgah di Thailand dan India! Kenapa dia justru melewati tempat-tempat luar biasa seperti itu?"

"Simpel kan. Di Mesir ada sesuatu yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya." gumam Barto.

"... kenapa kamu bisa begitu yakin?" tanya Nami.

"Eh? Itu... ah... heh?!" kemudian dia sepertinya teringat sesuatu, dan bangkit dr kursinya. Dia tampak kaget, "Tu-tunggu. Rute ini?!"

"Ada apa, Barto-kun?! Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?!"

Semua orang tampak tegang. Begini-begini, Barto adalah fanboy terbesar Luffy. Bisa dibilang, dia mengenal senpai favoritnya itu seperti Zoro atau Nami, tapi dari sisi lain. Jadi, kalau dia sampai seperti itu, berarti ini amat penting...!

"Ya, ini amat mengagetkan... sulit kupercaya! Luffy-senpai menempuh rute seperti ini!" kata Barto. Anak-anak mulai khawatir melihat ekspresinya. "Diawali Jepang, sampai ke Kairo di Mesir... apa dia berniat melawan DIO?!"

Ketegangan memudar seperti balon kempes imajiner, yang sepertinya juga memutar bola matanya. Nami memukul kepala Barto sampai dia membentur meja.

"Ubf!"

"Barto, ini _fic_ serius. Jangan begitu."

"Kamu juga, oi," komentar Jinbe.

"Kalian tahu, mungkin si idiot itu benar," Franky mengelus belahan tengah dagunya, "Luffy itu, tak mungkin mengabaikan rute penuh petualangan ke tempat penuh pasir di Timur Tengah... ada alasan tertentu dia ke sana."

Semua orang pun menolehi si om eksentrik. Dia ini bisa dibilang yang terpintar di antara mereka semua sekarang ini, jadi pendapatnya pasti valid, tak seperti anak buah _punk_ -nya.

"Kita harus singkirkan pemikiran kalau Luffy menulis semua hal tentang petualangannya di _blog_ ini," dia mengetuk-ngetuk layar laptop. "Seorang _blogger_ , misalnya mendatangi daerah kumuh, takkan menulis soal 'luar biasa'nya toilet yang dia gunakan-"

"Oi, ada orang makan!" protes Usopp dengan mulut penuh.

"Salahmu sendiri makan saat kita sedang diskusi!"

"Ehem. Maksudku, seorang _blogger_ takkan menulis hal-hal di pikirannya selain pendapat tentang tempat yang dia kunjungi. Contoh lain, dia takkan menulis tentang masalah pribadi atau keluarganya. Pengunjung _travel blog_ hanya ingin membaca tentang tempat wisata, bukan? Kupikir, Luffy juga seperti itu."

"Jadi, kesimpulannya?"

"Jelas, Luffy tak menulis alasan kenapa dia pergi ke Mesir. Dan sesampainya dia di Mesir pun, dia hanya menulis _entry_ kedatangannya, seperti biasa."

"Ja-jangan-jangan, dia mengalami sesuatu di Mesir yang membuatnya tak bisa menulis lagi?!"

Chopper mengatakannya. Hal yang paling mengkhawatirkan mereka.

"Tenanglah. Yang kita bicarakan ini Luffy. Dia itu kuat... mana ada bandit yang berani merampoknya? Lagian, sebodoh apapun, dia takkan membuat masalah yang benar-benar gawat, misalnya melawan hukum dan sebagainya, kan?" jawab Franky, menenangkan. "Barto benar. Ada sesuatu di Mesir yang buat Luffy lebih penting dari petualangannya."

"... yang lebih penting dari petualangan buat Luffy..." Nami membelalakkan matanya, dan sepertinya yang lain juga menyadari ini. "Teman?"

"Tepat sekali. Dan bicara soal Mesir, kita bicara soal piramid, mumi, artifak, dan sebagainya. Negara itu ibarat tanah suci arkeologi."

"Dengan kata lain, Robin-senpai ada di sana," sambung Barto.

"!" semua orang terkejut mendengar hipotesa itu.

Kecuali Brook. Sang sensei menoleh ke arah Barto. Kenapa dengannya? Hari ini perkataan-perkataannya sangat akurat! Kemudian dia memalingkan wajah ke Franky, berharap menemukan kekagetan di sana... tapi pria berjambul itu nampak santai saja.

Kedua orang itu sepertinya tidak menceritakan _semua_ hasil penemuan mereka. Mencurigakan...

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Nami bangkit dari kursinya, memandang Franky dan Barto yang senyum-senyum pede. "Mungkin memang benar kalau Robin ada di Mesir, tapi itu 2 tahun lalu kan? Masa dia masih di sana? Apa gunanya petunjuk ini sekarang?"

"Nami- _jouchan_. Asal kamu tahu, penggalian arkeologi bisa berlangsung sampai bertahun-tahun, apalagi kalau lokasinya di surga kebudayaan kuno seperti Mesir," Franky menjelaskan.

"Benar juga... tapi, memangnya kenapa? Aku senang tahu lokasi Robin, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Luffy?" tanya Chopper.

Franky memunculkan lagi foto topi jerami yang membawa mereka berkumpul lagi. Dia menyorot tulisan 'Di Mana Kalian?' di bawah foto itu.

"Kita tak perlu susah-sudah mencari petunjuk. Petunjuk terbesar kita ada di foto ini."

Semua orang memelototi foto itu, berusaha membuktikan apa yang dikatakan Franky. Tapi tidak ada. Mereka sudah melakukan penyelidikan yang amat teliti kepada foto itu berkali-kali, dan tetap tak menemukan apapun.

"'Kalian' yang dimaksud adalah kita, mantan anggota SH kan?" gumam Usopp.

"Lalu, 'di mana'? Kita ada di sini kan? Di kota Raftel seperti biasanya. Aku, Jinbe-san, dan Franky-san juga..." Brook terdiam, dan matanya terbelalak. "A-aaah, aku mengerti."

"Apanya yang... oh. Ohhh, begitu?" sambung Jinbe. "Heh, dasar Luffy. Bisa saja dia."

Ketiga anggota senior SH mengerti begitu saja dari clue kecil itu, ini membuat anggota lain merasa iri.

"Je-jelaskan! Apa maksudnya ini?!"

"... berapa jumlah anggota terakhir Straw Hats?" tanya Brook.

"Hah? Apa hubungannya-"

"Ssst, diam dulu, Usopp," Nami lalu mengamati kawan-kawannya, dan menaikkan jarinya untuk menghitung, "Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji-kun, Chopper, Bon-chan, Franky, Brook-sensei, Robin-neesan, Margaret-san, dan Shirahoshi-chan. Tiga belas."

"Bagaimana dengan Jinbe? Dia anggota kehormatan kan?" tanya Chopper, yang disambut Jinbe dengan senyuman senang. "Berarti 14?"

"Ya. 'Kalian' yang dimaksud di foto ini adalah 'semua anggota Straw Hats', dengan kata lain, kita berempat belas. 'Di mana kalian', berarti, 'di mana kita semua'. Dengan kata lain...

"Luffy ingin kita semua berkumpul lagi dan mencarinya bersama-sama."

"!" semua orang terperanjat.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Bukan karena bingung, tapi karena semangat menggebu yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ya, sebuah petunjuk jelas akhirnya muncul juga setelah sekian lama kebingungan!

Luar biasa, duo Franky dan Barto!

"Mengumpulkan anak-anak mantan SH dan mencari Luffy bersama-sama..." Usopp menyeringai lebar. Badannya gemetaran. "Oi, bukankah itu terdengar seperti sebuah petualangan yang sangat seru?!"

"Dasar Luffy, nggak ada orangnya pun masih bisa merepotkan!" komentar Chopper.

"Ha-hahaha. Luffy itu jenius atau bodoh sih? Membuat pesan rahasia seperti ini hanya dengan foto..." Nami menghela napas panjang. "Menarik!"

"Um, tapi kalian terlihat bersemangat?" komentar Margaret.

"Tentu saja! Jiwa petualang kami bangkit lagi setelah sekian lama!" komentar mereka bertiga, kompak.

"Kalian mengerti juga rupanya," Franky menyeringai, dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu, langkah kita selanjutnya sudah jelas. Sekarang sedang liburan musim panas, jadi banyak dari kita yang tidak terlalu sibuk. Kita akan membagi tim untuk menemukan mantan anggota SH lain!"

"Tunggu, anggota SH lain itu maksudnya..."

"Tentu saja kan? Sanji-kun, Robin-neesan, Bon-chan, dan Shirahoshi-chan! Zoro ada di prefektur tetangga, kita juga bisa mengajaknya!"

Mendengar nama 4 orang yang terpisah itu, semangat mereka semakin menggebu. Mereka sudah tak mempedulikan Sanji yang terlibat masalah dengan Nami dan Zoro, atau Robin yang putus kontak... dalam pikiran mereka hanya berputar-putar satu kata.

Reuni!

"Tu-tunggu, mereka berempat selain Zoro kan ada di luar negeri!" kata Chopper.

"Eh? Gampang lah, kita juga akan keluar negeri," kata Franky, enteng.

"HEEEEEEH?!" mereka tak percaya apa yang didengar.

"Aku akan membiayai kalian semua! Paspor, transport, akomodasi, bahkan akan kuberi uang saku!" kata si om dengan seringai lebar. "Uang bukan masalah! Om-om sepertiku pun juga ingin berkumpul bersama lagi seperti dulu! AW YEEEAH!"

"OOOOH!" semua orang berteriak penuh semangat.

"Lalu, setelah semuanya berkumpul, kita akan menemukan Luffy!"

"UWOOOOO!"

"Hidup Franky!"

Nami dan yang lain tampak amat bersemangat. Akhirnya, petunjuk besar yang mengarahkan mereka ke Luffy! Apalagi, mereka juga bisa menemui mantan anggota SH yang terpencar! Ini sungguh menarik!

Namun, ada yang berpikiran lain.

"... maafkan aku, semuanya."

-xXxXx-

"Serius, hanya kita berdua?!" pertanyaan Nami melengking di tengah riuh-rendahnya bandara Narita.

Usopp sering berpikir kalau Nami itu punya _Haoshoku Haki_ , mengingat teriakan dahsyat dan karismanya yang bahkan bisa menundukkan Luffy dan kawan-kawan, tapi sepertinya itu hanya karena ia mudah emosi saja.

Si hidung panjang menghela napas panjang, dan menjawab, "Zoro dan Margaret nggak bisa ikut karena ada urusan, dan si Chopper harus menjaga kliniknya! Aku saja bisa ikut setelah mengajukan cuti yang berimbas pemotongan gajiku selama sebulan! Mestinya kau bersyukur ada aku yang menemanimu!"

Nami terhenyak, tak menyangka Usopp akan mengorbankan pekerjaannya demi ini, tapi... "Tentu saja aku khawatir kalau hanya berdua denganmu, soalnya tak ada ksatria yang bisa menjagaku selama perjalanan!"

"Oi, kita hanya akan ke Hong Kong, bukan ke pedalaman Amazon! Nggak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!"

"Bagaimana dengan _triad_ dan sebagainya? Bukankah sebagai wartawan kamu seharusnya tahu soal bahayanya dunia bawah tanah?"

"Um, kita justru akan menemui _triad_ , tahu."

Mendengar itu, Nami malah menggembungkan pipinya, "Mou, Usopp sudah tak bisa digoda ya, menyebalkan."

"Uuuh... tahu begini aku akan memohon sambil berlutut pada Zoro untuk ikut menemani kita... aku nggak tahan bepergian berdua saja denganmu-"

"Haaah?! Maaf, bisa kamu ulangi lagi itu di depan wajahku?!" Nami tersenyum, tapi Usopp bisa melihat Asura di belakangnya. Si hidung pinokio hanya bisa menelan ludah dan memalingkan wajahnya, ini hanya memberinya hadiah sebuah benjolan. "Jangan membuatku marah dong, Usopp. Aku lemah di udara panas seperti ini, kamu tahu..."

"Yeah, yang benar saja."

Jadi, Franky membagi tim menjadi 2. Dirinya, ditemani Barto dan Brook, akan menuju ke Mesir untuk menemui Robin. Sementara, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, dan Margaret ke Hong Kong menemui Bon-chan... atau begitulah rencananya, tapi Zoro dan Margaret tiba-tiba membatalkan kepergian mereka karena ada urusan mendadak. Chopper tidak bisa ikut karena harus menjaga klinik, sedangkan Jinbe berangkat sendirian menemui Shirahoshi.

"Aku bisa mengerti Margaret yang diseret arisan ibu-ibu guru di sekolah tempatnya mengajar, tapi Zoro? Dia pergi bersama Kuina ke Tokyo! Padahal kan, Kuina bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri!" gerutu Nami kemudian.

"Yah, kau tahu, sebentar lagi mungkin Roronoa Zoro akan menjadi Sasaki Zoro, jadi..."

Nami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, gemas. "Nyebelin. Dari semua mantan SH, aku nggak menyangka si _marimo_ idiot itu melangkahi kita."

...

"... mulutku terasa dilalap api dan perutku mendidih."

Baru beberapa saat menjejakkan langkah di Hong Kong, Usopp langsung menyeret Nami mencoba menu masakan China otentik. Nami memesan menu nasi Hainan yang "aman", tapi Usopp nekat memesan _mapo tofu_. Akibatnya bisa ditebak, setengah hari di Hong Kong dihabiskan pria itu di toilet, mengeluarkan organ dalamnya yang menjadi sate babat.

"Salahmu. Sudah kubilang, itu bukan saus _mapo_ , tapi lautan minyak cabai. Kamu gila menghabiskannya," komentar Nami. Ia tak berniat menolong Usopp, biar tahu rasa.

"T-tapi! Pergi ke China... maksudku, wilayah persemakmuran China tanpa mencoba _mapo tofu_ yang otentik, adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal!" Usopp menolehi pemandu mereka, "Benar kan, Catherine?!"

"Ho oh, betyul sekali, Usopp! Kamyu tahu sekali apa yang harus kamyu lakukan di sini," jawab... _makhluk_ itu. Pria besar dengan dandanan menor dan jenggot yang belum selesai dicukur. Kalau kau seorang _okama_ , mestinya dandan yang rapi dong! "Tapi, pedasnya masih kalah dengan versi Szechuan asli, lho. Jij harus mencobanya kapan-kapan di daratan utama."

"... ow, itu kalau perutku masih mau berkompromi setelah ini."

Catherine (nama asli Gatou) adalah pegawai bar Newkama Land di mana Bon-chan adalah manajernya. Dia disuruh menjemput kedua tamunya dan mengantarnya sampai ke bar. Untungnya Nami dan Usopp sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah genit Bon-chan, jadi menghadapi makhluk sepertinya bukan apa-apa.

"Jadi, setelah ini mau langsung ke Newkama Land?" tanya si makhluk jejadian.

"Hah? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Nami mengecek arlojinya, yang sudah dia sesuaikan dengan waktu lokal. "Masih jam 9 malam, kalian pasti sedang sibuk-sibuknya... aku tak mau mengganggu."

"Ihh, jij imut banget sih! Tapi tak apa, aku yakin bos bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menemui kalian!"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo berangkat!"

"... ngomong-ngomong, aku pesan obat sakit perut. Kalau bisa, yang ilegal sekalian, biar ampuh."

Kira-kira setelah berjalan setengah jam, sampailah mereka di bar Newkama Land yang super ramai. Walaupun pelayan di sana adalah _okama_ dan makhluk jadi-jadian lainnya, namun pengunjung tempat itu berasal dari berbagai kalangan. Pria berdasi, pemuda dari kampung sekitar, bahkan ada wanita juga. Yah, lokasi tempat itu memang sangat strategis sih. Terletak di pusat pertemuan antara 4 wilayah: distrik lampu merah, perkantoran, perkampungan, dan pusat perbelanjaan, Newkama Land tak ubahnya naga emas yang mengomandani 4 mata angin.

Feng shui tempat ini pasti luar biasa, pikir Nami.

Catherine mengantar dua tamunya ke pintu belakang bar, di mana beberapa _okama_ kekar berdiri tegak. Wajah mereka sungguh bengis, samasekali tidak cocok mengenakan make-up menor. Nami dan Usopp menelan ludah melihat mereka, sembari berpikir kalau mereka-lah triad yang dimaksud Franky.

Ya, sejak awal, Momoiro Mansion di kota Raftel adalah basis dari kelompok dipimpin sang Raja Keajaiban, Emporio Ivankov. Di balik sikap konyol dan kemampuan memasaknya yang luar biasa, dia memimpin kelompok _yakuza_ yang amat besar. Maka, tak heran bahwa Bon-chan, anak buahnya, dipercaya memimpin ekspansi kelompoknya ke daerah Asia lain, termasuk di Hong Kong ini.

Singkatnya, mereka ini _triad_ impor.

Tapi...

"Tempat ini nggak seperti yang kubayangkan..." bisik Nami pada teman senasibnya itu.

"... eh, menurutku ini masih biasa kok. Kau perlu melihat ruang belakangnya, Nami, di mereka biasanya melakukan pekerjaan ilegal," komentar Usopp, santai.

Nami mengusap-usap lengannya yang merinding, pastinya bukan karena AC ruangan yang dinyalakan begitu kencang.

Bagian dalam Bar Newkama Land itu sungguh berbeda dari bayangan Nami. Ia pikir akan menemukan sofa kotor, tumpukan uang, puntung rokok di mana-mana, atau kumpulan obat tidak jelas... tapi kini mereka berjalan di tempat yang bisa disebut sebagai kantor. Ada meja-meja dengan tumpukan dokumen, beberapa Mac (karena _desktop_ terlalu legal buat mereka), dan orang-orang yang bicara dengan serius di telpon. Mirip pekerja kantoran, kalau saja mereka tak mengenakan pakaian preman, dengan tato di mana-mana dan pucuk-pucuk pistol yang terselip.

Tapi itu justru makin mengkhawatirkan, karena mereka tampak sungguh profesional...

Tak lama, mereka sudah sampai di depan ruangan dengan kaca susu. Tampak tulisan bahasa Mandarin di pintu kayu tebalnya, yang segera diketuk dengan sopan oleh Catherine.

"Boss, tamunya sudah datang," katanya dengan bahasa Mandarin kental.

"Ajak mereka masuk."

Nami dan Usopp mengenali suara yang mirip Franky itu, seolah _seiyuu_ mereka sama. Itu Bon-chan! Tak salah lagi. Teman lama mereka itu, bahkan dialek seperti apapun akan terdengar akrab.

Cklek.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, dan tampaklah Bon-chan... yang mengenakan kemeja hitam. Dandanan menornya masih seperti dulu, tapi wajahnya tampak sepuluh tahun lebih tua.

" _Ni hao ma_ ," sapa Usopp, tanpa gugup.

Bon-chan mengangkat alisnya, dan menyeringai, "Aiya, nggak usah berusaha terlalu keras, Usopp-kyun. Nada bicaramu salah, tahu. Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

Dia tetaplah Bon-chan yang mereka kenal, guru ilmu kewarganegaraan sekaligus penanggung jawab klub balet. Usopp segera menjabatnya erat-erat.

"Wahahaha! Tempat ini membuatku takut, tahu! Apa kabar?"

"Aku tak pernah merasa sehebat ini, ngahahahaha!"

Dan mereka langsung bicara seperti lelaki pada umumnya. Nami menghela napas lega, dan menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Bon-chan."

"Hehey! Nami-chwan! Ih waw, jij makin sekseeeh ajah!" kata Bon-chan. "Sini, beri eike pelukan~"

Meskipun dia cowok tulen yang hanya berlagak _okama_ , tapi Nami menganggap kalau Bon-chan itu sudah melampaui batasan gender. Jadi, ia memeluknya tanpa ragu.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu!"

"Eike juga, eike juga!" Bon-chan melepaskan pelukannya, alisnya berkerut. "Hmm..."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Hm, 88... tidak, 90..."

Angka apa itu? Nami baru ingin menanyakannya, tapi Usopp nyelonong.

"Tepatnya, 92. Ckckck, sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk bekerja..."

"Sungguh? Dia pakai bra jenis apa sampai bisa menipuku sebanyak dua ukuran?!"

PLAK. DUAGH.

"Baru ketemu langsung membicarakan ukuran dadaku! Dasar cowok, di mana-mana mesum!" gumam Nami sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang belepotan darah segar.

Tapi rasa marahnya berganti ketakutan saat ia mendengar bunyi 'klik' yang sering ada di film-film laga. Ia ditodong pistol dari segala arah! Tentu saja, soalnya barusan ia menghajar pemimpin kelompok itu!

"B-Bon-chaaaan!"

Untungnya, Bon-chan segera bangkit dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membuat anak-anak buahnya menurunkan senjata.

"Kamu," Bon-chan menoleh ke Catherine, yang langsung menegakkan posisi berdirinya. "Tinggalkan kami sendiri, dan matikan CCTV-nya."

"T-tapi, boss..."

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau mereka ini teman lamaku. Jangan mengganggu."

"S-siap!"

Setelah itu, pintu ditutup dan Nami serta Usopp pun sudah duduk manis di seberang Bon-chan, yang sibuk menuangkan teh untuk mereka. Ketakutan masih nampak di wajah Nami, sementara Usopp hanya mengelus-elus benjolnya dari Nami, samasekali tidak takut sepertinya.

"Jadi, beginilah eike sekarang. Dari guru, menjadi 'pemimpin cabang' kelompok _yakuza_..." Bon-chan memulai pembicaraan. "Bagaimana menurut jij sekalian?"

Nami dan Usopp saling menoleh.

"Um, menurutku itu hebat?" kata Nami kemudian.

"Yeah, aku juga nggak berhak menilaimu, Bon-chan. Seorang wartawan kan harus selalu netral," sambung Usopp.

"Ngahahaha! Itu membuat eike senang," Bon-chan membalikkan badannya, untuk menyajikan dua cangkir teh, beserta beberapa keping biskuit. "Maaf, eike hanya bisa menyuguhkan seadanya. Jij sekalian sampai kapan di Hong Kong?"

"Um, kami hanya berencana menemuimu, lalu pulang... tak enak pada om Franky yang membiayai perjalanan kami," jawab Nami.

"Heeeing?! Bentar amat! Tinggallah sejenak di sini, dua atau tiga hari! Jangan khawatir soal biaya perjalanan, nanti aku ganti ke Franky-chan, deh!"

Nami memilih untuk menyeruput tehnya mendengar tawaran itu. Mereka berdua memang tak ingin lama-lama di Hong Kong ini, selain karena alasan yang tadi, juga karena takut. Mereka berada di daerah kekuasaan _yakuza_ , tahu?!

"Eh, nanti deh, kita pikirkan," jawab Usopp.

"Oi-?!"

"Daripada berusaha menyogok kami dengan masakan China, Bon-chan, kami lebih tertarik pada petunjuk yang kau miliki," Usopp mencondongkan badannya ke atas meja. Wajah wartawannya muncul. Dia kini seperti seseorang yang harus mewawancarai pemimpin geng saja (walaupun itu benar).

Bon-chan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia lalu menoleh kanan-kiri, seolah mencari penyadap atau apa, padahal dia sudah menyuruh anak-anak buahnya tidak mengamati mereka. Sepertinya dia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kalian juga diberitahu Franky-chan soal 'itu'?"

"Hm? Benar. Kamu punya petunjuk soal Luffy kan?" tanya Nami.

Bon-chan tampak terkejut, "Eh? Mugi-chan? Kenapa? Apa dia sudah ditemukan?"

"Ehhhhh?!"

Karena sepertinya dia tidak tahu, Nami dan Usopp pun bergantian menceritakan maksud dan tujuan mereka jauh-jauh menemuinya di Hong Kong. Soal hipotesa Franky mengenai foto misterius Luffy, dan tujuan mereka untuk mempertemukan seluruh mantan anggota SH dan bersama-sama menemui Luffy. Selain itu, juga informasi bahwa Bon-chan sepertinya punya petunjuk tentang si anak hilang.

"Sejujurnya, eike lebih nggak tahu apa-apa soal Mugi-chan daripada jij sekalian-"

"Lah, terus kita kemari buat apa, dong?!" protes Usopp.

"Makanya, dengarkan aku dulu!" Bon-chan menepuk meja. Setelah kedua orang di depannya diam, dia melanjutkan, "Franky-chan menyuruhmu kemari, untuk mendapatkan petunjuk lain!"

"Makanya, apa?!" tak mau kalah, Nami juga menepuk meja.

Bon-chan menarik napas, "Tentang Sanji-kyun."

...

"Haaah?! Coba kau ulang! Sinyalmu parah sekali!" teriak Zoro di seberang telpon.

"Ini telepon interlokal, tahu! Bersabarlah!" Usopp membalas berteriak.

"Cih. Kalau begitu, aku akan cari tempat sepi," kata Zoro. Dia menyentuh pundak Kuina yang duduk di dekatnya, lalu berkata, "Aku tinggal sebentar, nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Ka-kamu harus kembali, ya! Jangan tinggalin aku!" kata Kuina, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Nggak usah mendramatisir begitu, kau hanya akan melakukan wawancara setelah ini!" Zoro membalikkan badan dan berlari.

Tujuannya adalah toilet pria. Untung saja mereka tadi duduk di dekat toilet, jadi dia tidak tersesat. Bukannya Zoro akan tersesat sih.

Begitu sampai, Zoro langsung memasuki suatu bilik, menguncinya, dan memasang earphone. Dia lalu duduk di atas toilet.

"Aku sudah di sini. Jadi, apa yang akan kau bicarakan tadi?"

"Oke... sebelumnya, aku ingin tanya. Kau sudah mengurus paspormu?" tanya Usopp, suaranya terdengar lebih jernih sekarang.

"Sudah. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin aku menyusul kalian ke Hong Kong?"

"Nggak! Kita butuh dua... atau tiga hari. Setelah itu, kau bisa menyusul... eh, nggak, ajak Kuina juga. Waktu itu ujian beasiswanya pasti sudah selesai kan?"

"Haah?! Kenapa?"

"Karena kita akan berperang."

Zoro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Usopp terdengar serius, seperti saat Defense of the High School, di masa lalu yang sepertinya amat jauh sekarang.

"Kita menemukan lokasi Sanji. Dia sedang di Amerika."

Zoro bangkit dari duduknya, tangannya mencengkeram HP-nya terlalu erat sampai terdengar retakan. Dia mengaplikasikan Busoshoku, dan bertanya, seperti menggeram.

"Bagaimana cara aku membawa _katana_ ke dalam pesawat?"

"... kelompok Bon-chan di Jepang akan membantumu."

-xXxXx-

Robin sudah biasa menyelidiki.

Seorang arkeolog sepertinya memiliki pekerjaan ganda sebagai detektif, demi menyelidiki masa lalu yang jauh. Tempat Kejadian Perkara-nya adalah situs-situs penggalian bersejarah, petunjuk-petunjuknya berupa artefak, barang peninggalan, potongan tulang, atau bekas bangunan. Sedangkan pelaku yang meninggalkan semua petunjuk itu? Mereka adalah orang-orang yang hidup di masa lalu yang jauh.

Petunjuk atau keanehan sekecil apapun takkan luput dari perhatiannya. Sekecil apapun petunjuk yang ditinggalkan, itu adalah pesan dari masa lalu untuk masa depan.

Robin selalu berpikir, bahwa pekerjaannya ini sebenarnya cukup romantis. Bisa saja ia menjadikannya kekasih, fufufu.

Namun akhir-akhir ini pikirannya teralihkan dari "kekasihnya" itu.

Karena foto aneh yang diterimanya. Sebuah topi jerami berselimutkan salju dengan kata-kata misterius, "Di mana kalian?"

Sebagai arkeolog _slash_ detektif, ia secara otomatis menyelidiki foto itu.

Obyek foto itu jelas adalah topi jerami milik teman lamanya, Luffy. Sementara, pertanyaan singkat itu digunakan si empunya untuk mengajak teman-temannya bereuni.

"Konyol," pikirnya. "Luffy yang kukenal takkan meninggalkan pesan tidak langsung seperti itu. Dia pasti akan muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong dan mengajaknya langsung."

Dari pemikiran itu muncullah pemikiran-pemikiran lain.

Apa yang terjadi pada Luffy? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Di mana dia berada sekarang?

…..

Hari ini juga, Robin turun ke lapangan bersama timnya. Selama beberapa bulan ini, mereka berada di kompleks Lembah Para Raja, Mesir. Tempat yang cukup _mainstream_ sebagai lokasi penggalian arkeologis, namun timnya menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari tim lainnya, yang cukup membuat mereka bergelut selama 2 tahun di sana.

Ya, tanpa terasa, sudah hampir selama itu timnya tinggal di negara lembah sungai Nil ini, menyelidiki makam, piramid, dan mayat berbalur balsam.

"Minggu terakhir, kah..." seorang rekan Robin, wanita tinggi bernama Wanda, berkomentar. Ia ini bagaikan anjing pelacak, dengan naluri tajamnya bisa menemukan lokasi-lokasi penggalian. Selain itu, ia juga mirip Nami dengan rambut oranye panjangnya, jadi Robin akrab sekali dengannya. "Dua tahun di tempat ini membuatku mirip mumi, kurasa."

Ketiga orang lain dalam mobil jeep itu mengangguk kompak.

"Apa rencanamu setelah penggalian ini berakhir, Robin?" tanya Carrot, anggota tim yang termuda. Gadis pirang itu berwajah bulat dan amat lincah seperti kelinci. Ia baru setahun lulus dari universitas, jadi semua orang memanjakannya.

Robin membersihkan kacamatanya dengan sapu tangan, senyuman misterius mewarnai wajah cantiknya, yang cukup gelap karena seringnya berada di padang pasir, "Yang jelas, aku ingin berlibur."

"Benar! Di manapun selain padang pasir, atau pantai! Pantai juga ogah! Terlalu banyak pasir! Sudah cukup aku melihat pasir sepanjang hidupku!" komentar pemimpin tim mereka yang menjadi sopir, Pedro. Berlogat Spanyol kental dengan rambut berombak liar seperti surai singa, dia sudah ada di Mesir selama 3 tahun lebih.

"Pekerjaan kita setelah ini menyelidiki Atlantis tahu, jadi pastinya kita akan sering ke laut... dan pantai," jawab Wanda, dingin.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" Pedro meraung kesal.

"Oi, marahnya nanti dulu, kau sedang mengendara!" protes Carrot.

Benar, nyaris saja mobil itu menabrak sebuah _dune_ pasir. Pedro mengumpat dan membanting setir ke kanan, menggoncang semua di dalam mobil itu, penumpang dan barang-barang lain. Robin dan kawan-kawan sudah terbiasa, jadi mereka sigap mengamankan diri sendiri dan barang-barang penting.

Tak lama, mrk sampai di lokasi penggalian mereka, di wilayah utara Lembah Para Raja di mana mereka berhasil menemukan sebuah piramid terbalik berukuran kecil. Namun, ukurannya yang kecil sungguh menipu. Di dalamnya, mereka menemukan sebuah sarkofagus emas dan 7 artifak aneh yang tertanam di dalamnya. Mereka sudah memisahkan artifak-artifak itu dari sarkofagus, dan kini saatnya membungkusnya untuk penelitian lebih lanjut di laboratorium utama tim di Eropa.

"Hm? Kok ramai sekali di sana?" komentar Pedro, melihat kerumunan orang di lokasi penggalian.

Karena penggalian sudah selesai, seharusnya sudah tak ada kuli lagi di sana, melainkan hanya seorang penerjemah bahasa Arab dan beberapa orang dari sponsor Pedro. Namun, hari itu entah mengapa suasananya ramai sekali.

"… aku melihat ada beberapa orang yang tak kukenal," komentar Wanda.

Berdecak, Pedro langsung menghentikan mobil dan meloncat keluar dengan wajah serius, khawatir kalau telah terjadi pencurian artifak atau semacamnya. "Ada apa ini?" tanya pria itu pada sang penerjemah. Bahasa Arab logat Mesirnya cukup bagus.

"Itu... ada wisatawan yang ngotot masuk ke area penggalian."

"Wisatawan?" komentar Wanda yang berlari kecil menyusul. "Aneh sekali. Tidak biasanya pemandu mengarahkan wisatawan ke area sini."

"Jangan-jangan, mereka beneran penjarah makam?" Carrot menyeletuk, membuat kedua seniornya menoleh, "Itu lho! Seperti yang di film-film 'Indiana Jones'! Penjahat yang menyamar jadi wisatawan untuk merebut artifak yang kita gali dengan susah payah!"

"Hahaha," Wanda tertawa kecil dan mengelus-elus kepala Carrot, membuat si junior mengerutkan alis. "Kalau kamu masih berpikir idealis seperti itu, artinya pengalamanmu masih kurang."

Sementara, si rambut singa menggeleng pasrah, "Yah, apapun itu, aku harus mengeceknya. Di mana mereka?"

"Akan kuantar, pak. Mereka ada di tenda utama."

Setelah Pedro berangkat, barulah Robin dating dengan mencabut kontak mobil di jari manisnya dan beberapa dokumen. Baru saja ingin bertanya, dia melihat... sebuah mobil _jeep_ kuno berwarna biru terang, yang kemarin saat mereka meninggalkan lokasi tak ada di sana. Di atap mobil itu tampak logo... robot berjambul?

Yang amat familier buatnya.

Robin terdiam, wajahnya langsung memucat, "Tidak mungkin..."

"? Robin? Kamu kenapa? Seperti melihat mumi bangkit dari kubur," tanya Carrot.

"Maaf... sepertinya aku harus segera pergi dari sini," tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Robin berbalik dan berlari ke arah _jeep_ milik Pedro.

"E-eh? ROBIN?!"

Bhak.

Robin menabrak sesuatu. Ia memang kalut melihat _jeep_ biru berlogo aneh nan familiar itu, tapi tak mungkin sebegitu paniknya sampai tak menyadari kalau ia menabrak mobilnya Pedro... bukan, "Apa ini?"

Di depannya ada _sesuatu_ yang tak kasat mata, yang menghentikannya. Robin meraba-raba benda itu, terasa halus seperti kaca, namun berdiri begitu saja di tengah padang pasir.

"Robin-senpai, kenapa langsung kabur? Itu dingin sekali, bahkan buatmu."

Terdengar suara asing dari seberang benda transparan itu. Robin pernah mendengar suara ini sekali sebelumnya, dari sebuah _video call_ yang amat lama. "Satu-satunya yang memanggilku 'Robin-senpai', adalah anggota Straw Hats yang bergabung setelah aku mengundurkan diri..." Robin menurunkan lengannya dari benda itu. "Bartolomeo."

Whuut.

Dalam sekejap benda transparan itu menghilang, dan tampaklah sesosok pria besar dengan rambut jambul ayam berwarna hijau. Wajahnya cukup seram dengan tindik, tato, dan gigi tajam. Rupanya itu adalah _barrier_ searah, Robin tak bisa melihat ke seberang sementara Barto bisa melihatnya.

"Senang sekali Robin-senpai mengenaliku-"

BAMMM!

Pasir di depan pria itu meledak. Bukan lebih tepatnya, ada sesuatu yang jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi di sana. Robin hanya bisa menutup matanya agar tak kelilipan pasir. Setelah debu cukup turun, Robin pun bisa melihat Carrot yang memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

"Penjahat!" teriaknya. "Sudah kuduga, kalian adalah gerombolan penjarah makam!"

"Whoa! Kaget aku! Kirain meteor atau apa!"

"Aku akan jadi meteor untuk melindungi tempat ini..." geram gadis kecil itu.

Tapi ini malah membuat seringai Barto melebar. Dia menggeretakkan jari-jarinya. "Hoo? Boleh juga! Kebetulan di Raftel sudah tak ada lawan sepadan! Akan kuladeni kau!"

"Tunggu-"

"Hentikan, Carrot!" tiba-tiba teriakan Pedro menggelegar. Tensi tinggi itu pun menurun, dan semua orang mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara.

Tampaklah pria itu berjalan bersama 2 orang asing: seorang besar dengan rambut _crewcut_ , dan seorang kurus tinggi berambut kribo. Mereka asing bagi Carrot dan juga Wanda, tapi tidak buat Robin.

"Yap, ketemu," kata si rambut _crewcut_.

"Sulit kupercaya dia masih di sini..." komentar si kribo.

Carrot bersalto ke depan Robin, lengannya menyilang untuk melindungi seniornya itu. Sepertinya niat bertarung anak itu masih ada.

"Siapa kalian?!"

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, gadis kecil, kita ini penjarah makam," jawab Brook. Carrot langsung mengarahkan nafsu membunuhnya kepada si kribo begitu mendengar jawaban itu, tapi dia malah tersenyum jenaka, "Dan incaran kami adalah 'harta karun' yang berdiri di belakangmu. _Bukan begitu, Nico Robin-kun_?"

Kalimat terakhir diucapkannya dalam bahasa Jepang.

Pedro, Wanda, dan Carrot menolehi sang tertuduh; kaget kenapa seorang berpendidikan tinggi seperti Robin bisa mengenal pria-pria berpenampilan preman seperti itu. Sementara yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya memejamkan mata dengan alis berkerut.

"Benar... yang mereka cari itu aku," jawabnya sembari membuka mata dengan perlahan

...

"Kawan Robin semasa SMU, katamu?" komentar Wanda setelah trio Franky menceritakan asal-usul mereka. Mereka beralih ke tenda markas utama untuk berlindung dari matahari padang pasir yang membakar, "Bukankah selisih umur kalian terlalu jauh?"

"Aah. Lebih tepatnya aku dan Brook ini temannya di luar sekolah," sambung Franky, tangan besarnya menggenggam botol cola. "Sedangkan si Barto juniornya, yang terpaut 3 tahun."

"Terus, mau apa kalian di sini?" tanya Carrot, tegas. "Tak mungkin kalian jauh-jauh ke Mesir dari Jepang hanya untuk bertegur sapa dengan kawan lama kan?"

Franky memandangi anak itu, dan menoleh ke Pedro dan lalu Wanda yang sama-sama mengangkat bahunya. "Gadis cerdas. Langsung ke inti masalah, dasar semua ilmuwan sama saja..." om itu menenggak cola di genggamannya, dan mengusap bibirnya, "Singkatnya, kami membutuhkan Robin untuk menyelidiki sesuatu-"

"Menyelidiki keberadaan seorang teman," sambung Barto, menjelaskan.

Brook hendak menyela, lalu teringat bahwa kelompok mereka memang sudah berjanji untuk tidak menutup-nutupi kasus Luffy kepada siapapun. Bantuan apapun akan berguna, menurut mereka.

"Temanmu... yang bernama Monkey D. Luffy itu?" tanya Wanda. Ini menarik perhatian ketiga wisatawan palsu, "Robin sudah sering cerita pada kami. Sejujurnya kupikir dia kepikiran juga-"

"Wanda-!" si tertuduh berusaha mengelak, tapi ia hanya mendapat senyuman pengertian.

"-sehingga indeks pekerjaannya sedikit menurun. Orang lain mungkin takkan merasakannya, tapi aku ini wanita yang instingnya tajam."

Robin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memang, seniornya itu sangat perhatian soal hal-hal kecil, seperti layaknya arkeolog lain sih.

"Begitu kata mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu, Robin?" tanya Pedro. Melihat juniornya itu diam saja, dia menambahkan, "Kamu tahu, pekerjaan kita sudah selesai di sini. Kalau hanya mengorganisir barang-barang temuan, kita bertiga juga bisa melakukannya dalam seminggu. Jadi, kamu bebas untuk-"

"Aku menolak," Robin memotong perkataan pemimpin timnya itu, dengan jawaban mengejutkan ini.

"HAAAAH?! Kenapa-" belum selesai Barto protes, Franky buru-buru menutup mulut lebarnya.

Robin membalikkan badan sehingga kini ia menghadap ketiga kawan lamanya itu. Wajahnya tampak datar, tanpa ekspresi... dan juga, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Franky. Kamu, dari semua orang, adalah yang paling tahu soal posisiku sekarang. Ini adalah pilihanku sendiri, jalan karir ini. Sensei seharusnya juga mengerti, karena sensei-lah yang mendorongku memasuki jalan ini. Semua yang kulakukan, semua keputusanku sejak meninggalkan Raftel 6 tahun lalu, adalah konsekuensi dari pilihanku. Ya… pilihanku untuk meninggalkan semua masa laluku di Straw Hats dan kota Raftel.

"Masa lalu yang ada padaku sekarang, hanyalah masa lalu umat manusia."

Barto tampak kaget. Dia baru tahu kalau penyebab Robin memutuskan hubungan dengan Straw Hats dan semua yang ada di Raftel adalah karena pengaruh kedua om itu. Apa maksudnya ini?

Franky menggaruk kepala berambut tipisnya, "Yaa, aku ingat pernah mengatakan itu. Aku dan Brook, lebih tepatnya. Bahwa salah satu cara untuk melupakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan adalah dengan menyibukkan diri. Memaksa diri sendiri untuk lupa."

"U-umm, aku tak bisa mengikuti pembicaraan ini-"

"Ibuku meninggal dalam tahanan di tahun pertama kuliahku," jawab Robin, dingin.

"HAH?!"

Ini berita baru buat Barto, Pedro, Wanda, dan Carrot. Memang, Robin tidak suka membicarakan tentang dirinya sendiri, apalagi untuk berita seperti ini. Dan yang membuat lebih penasaran adalah…

"Tahanan…?"

Kata ini. Terlebih, "meninggal dalam tahanan", dengan kata lain, ibu Robin adalah seorang pelaku kriminal yang dipenjara?

"… kupikir, kalian harus mengetahuinya," Robin mengangkat wajahnya. Tak ada kesedihan di sana layaknya seorang yang telah kehilangan, hanya ada wajah datar yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah pasrah. "Ibuku adalah tahanan politik. Beliau dicurigai menyelami sejarah suatu negara terlalu dalam sehingga menemukan suatu hal tabu yang dianggap bisa mengacaukan stabilitas negara tersebut. Ia dan kawan-kawan penelitinya ditangkap, dan ditahan. Kejadiannya setahun sebelum aku masuk SMU. Kalian ingat, Franky dan Brook-sensei, ini penyebab aku selalu tinggal sendiri.

"Setelah itu, kondisi ibu terus memburuk, entah karena diperlakukan dengan buruk atau stress menghadapi penyelidikan kasusnya. Setahun setelah aku lulus SMU, beliau meninggal."

Barto pun tersadar. "Setahun" yang dikatakan itu, adalah 4 tahun lalu. Ya, waktunya sama dengan putusnya hubungan sang senpai dengan Zoro. "Ahh, jadi karena itu?"

Satu misteri telah terpecahkan.

"Satu-satunya keluargaku di dunia ini sudah tiada, dan aku bahkan tak bisa mengunjungi makamnya. Itu membuatku mengalami depresi berat. Kuliahku terbengkalai, kesehatanku menurun drastic, dan aku berhenti bersosialisasi. Saat itu situasiku begitu parah, kupikir bisa menyusul ibu kapan saja karenanya."

Robin lalu tersenyum. Itu bukan ekspresi yang pantas ditunjukkan seorang yang mengingat masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

"Tapi, aku beruntung. Memiliki teman-teman yang punya naluri tajam. Entah karena apa, saat itu Zoro, lalu Franky dan Brook-sensei tiba-tiba saja aktif menghubungiku. Baik lewat medsos, telepon, bahkan Franky pernah mampir ke Ohara. Mereka sangat membantuku melewati masa-masa terburuk selama aku hidup. Namun, kerusakan terlanjur terjadi. Kehilangan ibu yang sangat kucintai, walaupun jarang kutemui, membuatku jadi apatis soal hubungan interpersonal. Padahal itu sangat penting di bidang kuliahku.

"Aku tak bisa mendiskusikan ini dengan Zoro yang usianya dekat denganku, jadi aku minta petunjuk dari Franky dan Brook-sensei yang jauh lebih tua dari kami. Mereka memberikan saran sederhana: fokuslah pada diri sendiri."

Robin menolehi Barto, yang hanya bisa melongo, seolah ia menjelaskan ini hanya untuknya.

"Karena itulah, aku melepaskan semuanya. Rekan-rekanku selama kuliah, teman-teman dari Straw Hats, dan… Zoro. Aku ingin fokus pada satu hal saja, yaitu cita-citaku menjadi arkeolog. Dan aku berhasil sampai di sini."

Ia membuka lebar kedua tangannya.

"Aku berhasil mencapainya hanya dengan mengandalkan diriku sendiri."

Ini membuat shock para rekan arkeolog wanita itu. Mereka piker, Robin sudah membaur dengan tim, dan mereka sudah menganggapnya teman bahkan keluarga sendiri. Namun, ternyata perasaan itu bertepuk sebelah tangan; Robin hanya menganggap mereka sebagai rekan kerja.

Ini membuat Pedro memalingkan wajahnya karena kecewa, dan Carrot mencengkeram lengan baju Wanda dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Di sisi mantan SH, Brook bersandar di meja kerja dengan sebelah tangan, dia terlihat sungguh tua saat itu. Franky memijat-mijat dahinya yang berkerut. Barto hanya bisa menatap tajam kedua pak tua itu; karena tindakan Robin selama ini secara tak langsung dikarenakan nasihat mereka.

Ya, nasihat mereka benar adanya. Menyibukkan diri untuk melupakan kesedihan, sehingga Robin bisa terus terfokus pada cita-citanya, seolah itu adalah tempurung untuk ia sembunyi. Tapi, setelah cita-cita itu tercapai, Robin tetap bersembunyi dalam tempurung.

Franky dan Brook merasa sungguh bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Robin sehingga ia jadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup seperti ini; pun juga pada Zoro dan kawan-kawan Robin yang ia tinggalkan dengan dingin.

Sementara, Wanda hanya bisa menghela napas. Sejak awal mengenal Robin, ia selalu berpikir kalau juniornya itu seolah memiliki medan yang menolak semua orang yang berusaha mendekatinya lebih dari poin tertentu. Meskipun di tempat kerja ia berkomunikasi dengan mereka secara normal, tapi ia tak pernah mau diajak bersosialisasi di luar pekerjaan. Ajakan makan malam, liburan, atau sekedar bertamasya selalu ia tolak dengan halus.

Rupanya itu alasannya…? Wanda merasa sedih mendengar ini, namun di sisi lain ia lega. Lega karena setelah sekian lama, ia akhirnya mengetahui sedikit tentang rekan kerja misteriusnya ini.

Karena itulah, hanya ada satu kalimat yang bisa diucapkannya. Satu kalimat ini, yang sejak dulu ingin sekali ia utarakan.

"... manusia tak bisa hidup dengan pilihan yang sepi seperti itu, Robin."

Robin memalingkan wajah ke arahnya, diikuti semua orang di dalam tenda itu.

"Melupakan kesedihan dengan fokus kepada satu hal saja, aku juga pernah melakukannya. Waktu aku putus dengan pacarku, aku melarikan diri ke pekerjaan, sampai tidak tidur 3 hari. Pedro juga pernah begitu, bedanya dia memilih ngacir dari pekerjaan untuk berlibur," Pedro hendak memprotes, tapi Wanda memandangnya tajam, membungkamnya.

Ia lalu menghampiri Robin, dan meletakkan tangan di pundaknya. Wanita itu tak mengelak maupun menepisnya, diam saja dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Robin. Kamu tadi bilang kalau kamu telah melupakan masa lalu dengan orang-orang terdekatmu demi menyelidiki masa lalu umat manusia… namun, kau tidak bisa melupakan _ibumu_."

Ini membuat Robin mengangkat wajahnya, yang nampak terkejut.

"Tentu saja! Ini ibuku yang kamu bicarakan, mana bisa aku-"

"Kau _munafik_ ," Wanda meludahkan kata itu. "Ibumu telah mengikatmu dengan 'rantai' berupa memori tentangnya, dan kematiannya."

Mendengar itu, Robin seolah mendengar bunyi 'cring', bunyi rantai yang bergoyang. Ya, rantai yang membelenggunya selama ini. Akhirnya ia menyadari keberadaannya.

Robin memejamkan mata.

Ya... ia bisa melihatnya. Ia diikat kencang oleh rantai perak, seperti warna rambut kebanggaan sang ibu. Kedua tangan, kaki, leher, perutnya, di mana-mana ada rantai yang terjulur ke dalam kegelapan tak berujung.

Ia tak bisa bergerak.

Tapi, herannya, ia merasa nyaman. Ia merasa tak perlu bergerak. Walaupun membelenggunya, namun ibu tetaplah ibu. Apalagi, beliau telah meninggal. Tentu saja ia takan bisa melupakannya!

"Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti manusia biasa selama rantai itu tidak kau lepaskan. Aku tidak bilang kau harus melupakan ibumu, tapi... sampai kapan kau mau terus begini, Robin? Kau sudah meninggalkan masa kuliahmu, kekasihmu, dan teman-temanmu. Namun, manusia tak bisa hidup sepertimu.

"Dan kalau masih belum jelas, ya, kamu itu _manusia_. Kalau bukan, kamu tak bisa jadi arkeolog, kan?" Wanda mengedipkan matanya. "Lagipula, bagaimana bisa seorang arkeolog mengerti pesan dari manusia di masa lalu, kalau dia sendiri membuang kemanusiaannya?"

"...!"

Jrash.

Kata barusan terasa seperti sebilah pedang yang menyabet "rantai" yang membelenggu Robin. Pedang tajam yang bisa memotong rantai. Kedua matanya melebar, dan ia menghela napas panjang.

"Benar. Selama ini aku... melarikan diri dari dunia dengan menggunakan ibu sebagai _alasannya_. Aku menjadikan saran dari Franky dan Brook-sensei sebagai kitab suciku. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang berusaha menggapaiku." pikirnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa perih membuatnya semakin terfokus.

"Kamu kehilangan ibumu? Oke, itu memang masalah besar. Tapi ingat, kau masih belum kehilangan segalanya. _Belum_. Kamu masih bisa menggapai hal-hal yang kamu miliki... teman-temanmu."

Wanda menolehi trio SH, dan Robin mengikuti pandangannya. Di sana ia melihat Franky yang mengangkat kacamata hitamnya dan menangis deras, si sentimental itu. Brook hanya bisa geleng-geleng, sepertinya merasa bahwa sebagai orang paling tua di sini, dia kalah memberi wejangan. Sementara, Barto hanya diam mematung, sepertinya kebingungan.

Robin lalu kembali menghadap Wanda, dan meraih tangan wanita itu di pundaknya untuk melepaskan dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Ia lalu tersenyum, senyuman seseorang yang telah bebas.

"Aku... sepertinya mengerti-"

Clink!

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pesan masuk. Semua orang saling menoleh, penasaran ponsel siapa yang berani-beraninya merusak suasana ini.

Sembari berdecak kesal, Robin melepaskan tangan Wanda dan berjalan ke arah tasnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, dan benar saja, ada pesan LINE masuk. Saat hendak membantingnya karena kesal momen penting seperti ini terganggu, ia tak sengaja melihat nomor si pengirim... dan nafasnya tercekat.

"Ini... nomor milik Luffy."

"HAH?!" Franky, Brook, dan Barto berteriak kompak. Mereka pun bergegas menuju Robin, dan berebut mengintip dari balik punggungnya.

Robin memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu membuka pesannya. Benar, itu masuk ke nomor pribadi Robin, terlebih lagi ke akun LINE-nya.

Isinya adalah sebuah foto.

Sepertinya itu adalah bagian dari foto yang lebih besar, karena hanya tampak sebagian dari objek utam, dengan pinggiran yang di- _crop_ dengan kasar. Walaupun hanya sebagian, objeknya sudah tampak sangat jelas, karena itu adalah objek yang sama dengan foto sebelumnya, yang sudah sangat dihapal mereka berempat.

Sebuah pilar batu dengan topi jerami lusuh di atasnya, berdiri kesepian di tengah padang rumput pucat.

Di bawah foto itu ada sebuah pesan singkat.

"Aku di sini."

...

Momen kedatangan pesan itu terlalu pas.

"Ada yang aneh di sini..." pikir Brook.

\- To be continued -

* * *

 **Next**

 **Chapter IV**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you agan**


	4. Chapter 4

Hadiah akhir tahun!

Oke, sebelumnya pengakuan. Jadi rencananya fic ini hanya akan sampai 5 chapter, tapi karena ceritanya terus berkembang, maka akan aku tambah jadi sekitar 6-7 chapter. Chapter ini saja sebenarnya bisa 8.000 kata lebih.

Oh ya, sebelum tahun baru rencananya aku akan buat one-shot untuk Pokemon Sun & Moon.

* * *

 **When I See You Again**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Chapter IV**

 **Oh, I'll tell You All About it when I See You Again**

* * *

Shirahoshi selalu merasa takut.

Sejak kecil ia cengeng, manja, dan penakut; membuat para kakak dan kedua orangtuanya tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian atau ia akan meledak dalam pancuran air mata. Sifat buruk itu tetap ada sampai ia duduk di bangku SMU.

Namun pertemuannya dengan Luffy sedikit banyak mengubahnya.

Ia tetap cengeng, tapi ia jadi lebih berani untuk melawan.

Contohnya waktu ia maju di pemilihan ketua OSIS SMU Ryuugu, melawan Hody Jones dan kroni-kroninya. Terinspirasi Luffy yang terpilih untuk periode kedua dan dorongan dari Jinbe, Shirahoshi mencalonkan cerita, ia menang telak. Selain karena reputasinya sebagai murid teladan dengan banyak prestasi dan jajaran pendukungnya yang militan, popularitas Hody juga hancur setelah kegagalan mereka di event "Defense of the High School".

Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya lebih mengejutkan.

Shirahoshi mengundang Hody ke kabinet OSIS-nya yang baru. Sepertinya ia juga mengambil beberapa halaman dari teknik kepemimpinan Luffy... dan itu berhasil menyatukan SMU Ryuugu yang terkenal teritorial. Maka, setahun kepemimpinannya mengubah Ryuugu secara drastis, menjadikannya sekolah yang lebih ramah.

Selama itu juga, Shirahoshi terus berubah. Mungkin dikarenakan tugas dan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pemimpin, atau memang sudah saatnya bagi ia untuk menjadi lebih dewasa. Orang bilang, kekuasaan dan pengaruh bisa mengubah seseorang, tapi itu tidak selamanya buruk... dan itulah yang terjadi pada sang putri Ryuugu.

Namun, kini Shirahoshi yang telah berubah, kembali merasakan takut setelah sekian lama.

…..

"Jinbe- _oyabun_ , selamat siang!"

"Selamat siang!"

Sapaan itu menggema di koridor. Jinbe memang bukan petinggi perusahaan Ryuugujou, tapi semua karyawan di sana menghormatinya bak seorang bos. Ini karena kebanyakan pegawai perusahaan itu adalah lulusan SMU Ryuugu. Jinbe menyapa balik mereka dengan singkat sementara kakinya menghantarkan dia ke tempat tujuannya.

Ruangan Shirahoshi berada di lantai 2 kantor pusat Ryuugujou, dan untuk mencapainya, dia harus melewati pemeriksaan tim sekuriti. Tapi, begitu melihat sosok besarnya, tim langsung mempersilahkannya lewat.

"Selamat datang, _oyabun_!"

Jinbe tersenyum melihat mereka. Mantan anggota geng Shin Gyojin: Hody Jones, Vander Decken, dan Hyouzou, yang saat itu tengah menjalani shift. Para berandalan pemberontak aturan itu, kini menjadi orang-orang kepercayaan Shirahoshi.

Satu lagi hal yang ditiru Shirahoshi dari Luffy, adalah kemampuan untuk menjadikan lawan sebagai kawan.

"Hody Jones. Apa nona muda Shirahoshi ada di ruangan?" tanya Jinbe.

"Benar. Dia sudah menanti kedatangan anda."

"Hm. Baiklah kalau begitu," Jinbe berjalan menuju pintu masuk ruangan Shirahoshi, tapi sebelum mengetuk, dia membalikkan badannya."Ngomong-ngomong, yang benar 'beliau'."

"Jahahaha, sayangnya dia nggak pernah suka dipanggil 'beliau'," jawab Hody, disambut tawa renyah kedua rekannya.

Sepertinya karena mendengar itu, Shirahoshi yang di dalam ruangan menyadari kedatangan Jinbe. Maka, suaranya muncul dari _speaker_ di dekat pintu, "Jinbe-oyabun kah itu?"

"Benar. Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Tentu saja! Silahkan."

Pintu di depannya pun terbuka secara otomatis, dan Jinbe melangkah masuk. Dia langsung disambut ruangan serba biru laut yang menentramkan hati. Ini adalah ruang kerja pemimpin subdivisi Ekspor dan Impor perusahaan Ryuugujou, yang kini ditempati Shirahoshi yang menggantikan sang kakak, Manboshi, untuk sementara. Wanita muda berambut pink ikal itu segera bangkit dan menundukkan kepala dengan hormat.

"Selamat siang, _oyabun_."

"Ya, selamat siang," sapa Jinbe, ringan sekaligus sopan. Dia berjalan menuju kursi di depan meja kerja Shirahoshi, dan merebahkan diri. Badan besar itu menimbulkan bunyi gemeresak yang mengkhawatirkan, apa kursi itu bisa menahannya. Pak tua itu menggeram, "Ah... lain kali mintalah Hody dan yang lain untuk mempersiapkan kursi yang sedikit lebih besar untukku."

Mendengar protes itu, Shirahoshi tertawa kecil. Kedewasaan membuatnya semakin cantik, wajahnya yang bulat menjadi panjang dan fitur-fiturnya menajam. Kini ia tampak mirip sekali dengan ibunya semasa muda dulu, pemandangan yang membangkitkan rasa nostalgik di hati sang oyabun. "Jinbe-sama masih tetap gemuk, ya. Sepertinya anda sehat-sehat saja."

Jinbe melihat sedikit lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua mata sang putri yang tampaknya tidak berhasil disembunyikan sempurna oleh polesan bedak, tapi dia tidak mengomentarinya, "Heh! Gemuk ini bukan karena lemak, tapi otot. Apa kamu mau dengar persentase lemak badanku?"

Shirahoshi tertawa lagi, "Ehehehe. Senang bisa bertemu lagi, Jinbe- _oyabun_."

"Sama-sama, anakku. Kudengar dari Hody dan yang lain, sepertinya kamu cukup bisa beradaptasi dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Um, mereka terlalu memuji. Manboshi- _oniisama_ sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan amat rapi sehingga saya tinggal melanjutkan kerja bagusnya," Shirahoshi berkilah, rendah diri, "Apa anda ingin sesuatu? Di luar cuacanya panas, sepertinya teh _barley_ akan sangat menyegarkan."

"Tidak perlu," dan wajah Jinbe langsung bertransformasi, dari wajah seorang paman baik hati menjadi wajah guru yang serius, "Melihatmu yangseperti ini, sepertinya aku takkan lama-lama di sini."

Dengan itu, ekspresi ramah Shirahoshi pun meluntur. Ia mematikan sambungan telpon, dan menghela napas panjang. Gurunya semasa SMU ini masih saja peka.

"Penata _make-up_ -mu kurang bagus, nak. Aku masih bisa melihat kalau kamu kurang tidur," jawab Jinbe sambil menunjuk kelopak bawah matanya. Melihat Shirahoshi memalingkan wajahnya seolah ingin bersembunyi, pria itu memajukan posisi duduknya. "Masih memikirkan pesan yang kamu dapat itu?"

Entah apa suasana di ruangan itu bisa jadi lebih berat lagi dengan pertanyaan barusan.

Shirahoshi tak menjawab, tapi diamnya wanita itu sudah menjadi jawaban bagi Jinbe. Pria tua itu menghela napas. "Sampai kapan kamu mau melarikan diri?"

Sang putri Ryuugujou seolah semakin tenggelam di kursi kerjanya, kembali menjadi dirinya semasa SMU dulu, yang cengeng dan penakut. Ya, sifat buruknya itu seolah kembali tiap seseorang menyebutkan soal 'pesan itu'.

Beberapa minggu lalu, dunia Shirahoshi yang sibuk menyenangkan, menjadi kelabu karena sebuah pesan gambar misterius, yang tak ada identitas pengirimnya.

Punggung kecil namun tangguh seorang pria dalam balutan jaket kulit berwarna merah membara, lalu jeans sepanjang lutut yang tidak cocok dengan _setting_ gambar itu: sebuah hamparan salju. Pria itu berkacak pinggang, dan walaupun wajahnya tak terlihat, Shirahoshi bisa membayangkannya tengah menyeringai, senang menghadapi tantangan yang dilemparkan alam keras di depan sana.

Itu jelas, foto dari seorang Monkey D. Luffy.

Seorang dari masa lalu yang berusaha ia jauhkan dari kehidupan profesionalnya sekarang; seorang yang amat berjasa bagi dirinya.

Shirahoshi sebelumnya telah menerima pesan yang sama dengan yang diterima mantan kawan-kawannya di SH, yang berisikan foto Luffy dan pertanyaan "Di mana kalian?"

Namun, ia tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya selama sang kakak belum kembali dari urusannya di luar negeri; divisi itu cukup vital bagi perusahaan Ryuugujou. Maka, ia tak pernah sempat menghadiri pertemuan teman-temannya mantan anggota SH; ia selalu mendapat informasi mengenai hasil pembahasan pertemuan itu dari Jinbe.

Tapi, foto itu tetap mendatanginya.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah mendapatkannya, adalah menghubungi Jinbe. Bukan mantan anggota SH yang lain, melainkan Jinbe, yang notabene "hanya" mantan anggota kehormatan. Apakah ini karena ia tak mempercayai yang lain? Mungkin benar.

Bagaimanapun, ia hanya menjadi anggota SH hanya selama beberapa bulan, sebelum kelompok itu dibubarkan. Waktu pembubaran itu, ia ikut menangis… tapi jauh dalam hatinya, ia merasa tak berhak menangisinya lebih dari mereka yang bergabung lebih lama darinya.

Setelahnya, ia benar-benar menghilang dari SH: tidak pernah aktif di grup media sosial, tak pernah ikut acara reuni atau _gathering_... karena menurutnya, seorang anggota yang tidak terlalu merasakan kehilangan tak berhak terlibat lebih lama.

Apalagi, ia sudah tak bisa bertemu Luffy lagi. Jadi, apa gunanya mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan itu?

Sebagai gantinya, Jinbe jadi aktif. Menggantikannya datang ke pertemuan-pertemuan, sekaligus menjadi sumber informasinya mengenai teman-teman singkatnya itu.

Bisa dibilang, Shirahoshi sudah tak mau terlibat lebih jauh, tapi...

"Kenapa saya...?" sang putri berucap lirih, setelah bungkam cukup lama. Kepalanya masih menunduk, bayang-bayang rambut menutupi ekspresi wajahnya. "Kenapa, setelah akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari SH setelah sekian lama, foto itu tetap datang?"

Jinbe hanya bisa mendesah mendengar pertanyaan itu; pertanyaan yang sama, yang terus diulangi Shirahoshi tiap kali membahas pesan yang diterimanya.

"Berapa kalipun kamu menanyakan ini padaku, aku tetap tak bisa menjawab. Kamu sendiri-lah yang harus menemukan jawabannya."

Jinbe menatap sekeliling ruangan luas itu, yang terlalu besar, sebesar tanggungjawab yang dititipkan pada . Ditambah dengan masalah pesan dan foto dari Luffy itu, membuatnya semakin gamang.

" _Luffy-kun itu, selalu menyusahkan orang,"_ Jinbe menyeringai kesal. Dia melipat lengan besarnya, dan berkata, "Kamu tahu, Shirahoshi-kun..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sang tuan putri mengangkat wajahnya. Jinbe bisa melihat lingkaran di pelupuk matanya menjadi semakin jelas, namun tak ada pipi yang basah.

"Aku tak tahu apa maksud Luffy mengirimkan foto itu, ataupun di mana dia berada sekarang. Nami dan yang lain kini tengah menyelidikinya tanpa lelah, mengorbankan masa liburan atau pekerjaan mereka. Tadi kamu bilang, kamu sudah melepaskan diri dari SH? Begitu juga mereka.

"Sudah tidak ada embel-embel SH yang menempel pada mereka semua, sudah tak ada hubungan kelompok atau geng SMU itu. Mereka melakukan ini, mencari Luffy, karena dia adalah seorang teman. Mereka – termasuk aku juga – selalu dibantu Luffy. Maka, sekarang inilah giliran kita membantu Luffy. Dan caranya, tentu saja, adalah dengan menemukan dia."

Shirahoshi tak berkedip mendengarkan penjelasan itu.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, Luffy tetap berniat membantu kita, dasar tukang merepotkan diri itu. Dia memberikan petunjuk yang aneh dan menarik untuk mengumpulkan kita semua. Teman-temannya yang sudah sulit berkumpul karena kesibukan dan pekerjaan. Dan, dia juga ingin membantumu."

Jinbe bisa melihat kilapan di kedua mata Shirahoshi.

"Pesan... foto yang dikirimkannya padamu, adalah bantuan darinya. Untuk menarikmu keluar, sehingga bisa menemui kawan-kawan lamamu dari SH. Foto itu dating padamu karena kamu juga seorang anggota SH, walaupun mungkin kamu merasa tidak pantas.

"Nah, lihat kan? Walaupun situasinya tidak jelas begini, Luffy-kun masih bisa menemukan cara untuk membantu seseorang. Pria yang luar biasa."

"Tapi, saya-" Shirahoshi menelan ludah, terasa amat berat di kerongkongannya yang kering. "Saya tak pernah membaur dengan anak-anak SH, tak pernah akrab dengan mereka, selain dengan Luffy-sama. Apa...saya berhak menerima bantuannya?"

Jinbe menghela napas panjang. "Kamu bicara apa lagi? Bukankah sebelum kamu bergabung dengan SH pun, kamu sudah sering dibantu Luffy?"

Ah, Shirahoshi teringat.

Waktu dia dikerjai anak-anak Shin Gyojin di awal masuk SMU, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luffy, lalu diberi semangat saat Davy Back Fight, sampai bantuannya saat Defense of the High School dan perekrutannya ke SH beberapa bulan kemudian... Luffy selalu membantunya, bukan begitu?

"Luffy tak pernah membeda-bedakan orang yang akan dia tolong," Jinbe menyeringai melihat semangat yang mulai muncul di wajah sang putri Ryuugu itu, "Dan, sepertinya aku bisa mengerti maksud bantuannya padamu kali ini.

"Tadi kamu juga bilang kalau kamu tidak terlalu akrab dengan mantan SH yang lain, bukan?" Shirahoshi mengangguk singkat."Nah, dengan ini kamu akan bisa akrab dengan anak-anak itu, ikutlah dalam penyelidikan mereka, dan... temukanlah Luffy. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk memulai."

Jinbe membuka kedua tangannya, "Karena mereka akan selalu membuka tangan lebar-lebar menyambutmu kembali."

Ah, Shirahoshi bisa melihat bayangan mereka.

Nami dan semua orang di SH tersenyum padanya... dan Luffy sendiri, berdiri di tempat yang tadinya ditempati Jinbe, mengulurkan tangan padanya dengan seringai yang hangat seperti matahari. Mengajaknya untuk berpetualang bersama, seperti dulu.

Ya... kalau dipikir-pikir, ini tak ubahnya ajakan petualangan dari Luffy, bukan?

Maka, Shirahoshi pun mengangkat wajahnya, yang kini menampakkan ekspresi seseorang yang telah menemukan jalan. Walaupun ia masih terlihat lelah dan kusut, tapi kedua matanya berbinar penuh semangat. Jinbe menghela napas lega.

"Jinbe- _oyabun_... temani saya menemuinya."

Permintaan ini membuat sang _oyabun_ mengangkat sebelah alis, "Hm? Menemui Luffy? Belum, kami belum menemukan dia-"

"Saya tahu itu. Maksud saya adalah pengirim foto ini," kata Shirahoshi sembari menyodorkan foto itu pada Jinbe, "Saya... sebenarnya sudah menyelidiki ini dari awal saya menerimanya. Dan minggu kemarin, Hody dan yang lain berhasil menemukan petunjuk. Pengirim foto ini bukan Luffy, ataupun mantan anggota SH lain."

Shirahoshi menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada Jinbe, yang cukup menggembung karena banyaknya data dan dokumen di dalamnya. Tanpa bertanya, pria besar itu membukanya… dan kedua matanya terbelalak, tak percaya.

"Ya, pengirim foto ini adalah...

Seorang aktris Hollywood yang cukup dikenal Jinbe dan semua orang di kota asalnya, Raftel.

"Boa Hancock-sama."

-xXxXx-

"Fuh..."

Asap rokok mengepul hangat di tengah hujan yang mengguyur pinggiran kota Boston. Tapi, meskipun dibilas air dari langit, pria itu tidak merasa bersih. Bukan, ini bukan karena dia berdiri di tengah sebuah gang kecil dan kotor, di antara tempat sampah dan tikus-tikus kota yang sebesar kucing. Paling tidak, benda-benda itu adalah hal yang "alami" berada di sebuah kota besar.

Tidak sepertinya.

Dia, yang berdiri dengan tenang di atas genangan lumpur bercampur darah dan sebuah kepala yang retak, merasa dirinya bukanlah suatu hal yang alami.

Pria itu, Sanji Vinsmoke.

Anak keempat dari keluarga pembunuh, para Vinsmoke. Keluarga itu secara turun-temurun memimpin kelompok pembunuh bayaran, Germa 66. Mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran yang "legal", jasa mereka digunakan oleh berbagai pihak bahkan pemerintah. Anggota intinya, keluarga Vinsmoke, bisa dibilang adalah "bayi desain", yang telah dimodifikasi habis-habisan bahkan sebelum lahir, untuk menciptakan generasi penerus super yang menjanjikan keabadian nama Germa 66 dan Vinsmoke di dunia bawah tanah.

Ya, Sanji merasa dia tak ubahnya gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang menaungi kota yang disebut pusat dunia itu; sesuatu yang tidak alami.

Dia tak pernah menceritakan asal-usulnya kepada seorangpun yang dia kenal selama 23 tahun hidupnya. Bahkan ke teman terdekatnya ataupun gadis yang dia cintai pun tidak. Dia tak mau melibatkan kawan-kawan pertamanya itu dalam kegelapan dan jeratan leher (secara harfiah) Germa 66.

Menggigit filter kreteknya yang mulai basah, Sanji meraih ponsel dan menghubungi nomor pertama yang terpampang di layarnya.

"Misi selesai, kak Reiju."

Suara wanita dewasa menjawab dari seberang sana, satu-satunya wanita di keluarga inti Vinsmoke. "Aah, kerja bagus, Sanji. Kami akan segera ke sana untuk membereskan sampahnya."

Cklek.

Hanya itukah yang bisa dibicarakan oleh kakak dan adik? Reiju Vinsmoke memang kakaknya, tapi di pekerjaan kali ini, ia adalah atasan sekaligus pengawasnya, menurut Ichiji sang kakak lelaki tertua. Walaupun pria itu tak pernah memperlakukan Sanji seperti adik, tapi paling tidak dia memperlakukannya sebagai seorang rekan kerja yang profesional.

Tak lama, sebuah sedan hitam memperlambat lajunya di ujung gang. Sanji mematikan rokoknya di telapak tangan dan berjalan perlahan ke sana, sementara beberapa orang berbadan besar melewatinya untuk membereskan "sampah", alias target misi ini.

Seorang supir membuka pintu belakang mobil itu, dan Sanji mendapat sambutan berupa pelukan hangat dari kakak tersayangnya, yang sedikit menghilangkan dingin akibat guyuran hujan selama misi tadi.

Reiju melepaskannya, dan dengan senyuman tipis selayaknya seorang pebisnis yang menghadapi klien, ia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Sanji duduk dan menyerahkan sebuah arloji.

"Lima menit? Lama sekali," Reiju tampak kecewa, walaupun senyum di wajahnya menggoda.

"Tak ada informasi kalau dia didampingi _bodyguard_ ," kilah Sanji sembari melepaskan jasnya. "Yang lama adalah menghabisi dan menyembunyikan mayat _bodyguard_ itu."

"Berarti informan kita kali ini kurang bagus. Akan kulaporkan ke Ichiji," Reiju membuka ponselnya. "Hmm, dengan kata lain, kamu hanya butuh 30 detik untuk menghabisi target, bukan?"

Sanji menanggapi itu dengan senyuman, "Aa. Kak Reiju terlalu baik."

"Fufufu. Biarkan aku memanjakan adikku yang paling manis."

Ngiiing... jendela mobil itu diturunkan. Mereka berdua bisa melihat wajah seorang bawahan yang dibayangi topi lebar.

"Sampah sudah dibuang ke tempatnya."

"Kerja bagus. Kita segera kembali ke hotel untuk briefing target selanjutnya," kata Sanji.

Reiju mengangkat alis melingkarnya – fitur yang sama dengan seluruh keluarganya, "Terburu-buru sekali. Apa kamu tidak capek?"

Sanji menangkap nada tuduhan di pertanyaan sang kakak. Benar, Reiju memang di sini untuk mengawasinya. Percuma berbohong atau membuat alasan, "Yah, soalnya ini yang terakhir."

"Oh, benar," Reiju melirik layar ponselnya, yang menyala karena pesan balasan dari Ichiji sudah masuk. Isinya singkat seperti biasa, "Dan Ichiji sudah mengizinkan."

"Tumben dia pengertian?"

"Bagaimanapun kejamnya kakak-kakakmu dan Yonji, mereka jelas bersimpati pada seseorang yang akan mencicipi 'kuburan kehidupan'," Reiju tertawa kecil. "Kamu tahu, Ichiji kapan hari mengundangku berpesta diam-diam, karena berhasil memaksa ayah menjodohkanmu ke keluarga Linlin, 'menyelamatkannya'."

"Betapa beruntungnya aku," Sanji berucap, sarkas, "Putra yang terbuang, bisa menikahi putri cantik dan kaya dari rekan bisnis kita."

"Yah, yang namanya pria pasti lebih suka kalau mereka hidup bebas tanpa ada ikatan."

Mendengar itu, Sanji tersenyum usil, "Kak Reiju sendiri? Apa tak ingin pensiun dini, lalu mencari pria tampan dan kaya sehingga bisa meninggalkan keluarga ini?"

"Mana bisa," Reiju menjawab, dingin. Sanji merasa suhu AC di mobilnya turun beberapa derajat, dan menelan ludah. Apa dia sudah terlalu lancang?

Namun, Reiju tersenyum kemudian, "Aku kan harus menjaga adik-adikku yang manis dan ayah. Bagiku, merekalah pria tampan dan kaya, yang menurutmu kubutuhkan."

"Oh? Hahaha, jadi malu," Sanji menggaruk kepalanya.

Tapi, senyuman Reiju tidak juga hilang, dan ini membuatnya grogi.

"Um... kakak bilang itu secara kekeluargaan, kan?"

"Entahlah, ya... ayah selalu bilang untuk menjaga darah murni keluarga Vinsmoke," Reiju beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan menatap Sanji dalam-dalam. Jari lentiknya ia angkat, menyentuh dasi biru sang adik, menggerakkannya naik-turun.

Sanji menelan ludah.

"Aku sering berpikir, bahwa keluarga Vinsmoke ini seperti keluarga kerajaan saja. Jika ingin menjaga darah murni, kudengar mereka melakukan pernikahan sedarah, antara kakak-adik. Dengan kata lain, bukankah itu berarti aku harus menikahi salah satu dari kalian berempat?

"Dan daripada Ichiji, Niji, atau Yonji, aku memilihmu."

Perkataan sang kakak... entah mengapa, cukup masuk akal. Walaupun hatinya berteriak kalau ini tindakan amoral!

"Fufufu, bercanda," Reiju melepaskan Sanji, dan merebahkan dirinya, "Yang benar, aku masih belum menemukan pria yang tepat bagiku dan tentunya sesuai kriteria ayah."

Sanji kembali menarik napas, yang entah sejak kapan tertahan.

...

Sesuai hasil negosiasi dengan Jajji Vinsmoke, Sanji diperbolehkan meninggalkan keluarga untuk sementara setelah dia menyelesaikan 3 misi.

Tentunya, misi pembunuhan.

"Perkara mudah."

Bagi Sanji yang sekarang, harga nyawa 3 targetnya (dan para _bodyguard_ , juga saksi, kalau ada) tidak sebanding dengan kesempatannya pergi. Untuk memperbaiki semuanya untuk yang terakhir kali dengan teman-teman lamanya, dengan mantan anggota Straw Hats.

Dengan Nami. Ya, terutama dengannya-

"Kau dengar?!" suara menjengkelkan Ichiji terdengar dari seberang sana, membuyarkan lamunan Sanji.

"Ah... ya. Maaf."

"Tentu saja kau harus minta maaf! Aku nggak mau mengulang penjelasanku selama 5 menit barusan, berada di Kuba membuat mulutku cepat kering, tahu!"

"Bah, Ichiji, kau terlalu serius!" teriak Niji dari latar belakang, "Biarkan Sanji mengerjakan misinya tanpa petunjuk, minumanmu jadi nggak dingin lagi, tahu!"

"… kuanggap kau sudah mengerti, hei adik ketiga. _Deadline_ -nya jam1 malam waktu Amerika, kau dengar?! Ichiji _out_ ," dan sang kakak pria tertua menutup teleponnya.

Sanji menatap layar ponselnya dan menghela napas panjang.

Targetnya kali ini adalah seorang pengusaha muda. Dia sepertinya bekerjasama dengan suatu kelompok mafia untuk melindungi bisnisnya, tapi setelah sukses dia tak mau membayar biaya perlindungan. Parahnya, dia membunuh penagih dari kelompok mafia itu dan kabur keluar negeri. Maka kelompok mafia itu mengajukan permintaan untuk membunuhnya. Jika sukses, mereka akan mengambil alih bisnis orang itu, sekaligus mendapatkan beberapa kali lipat dari hutang si pengusaha.

"Oi, kalian serius mau membunuhnya hanya karena ini?" komentar Sanji untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sanji, 400 juta beri itu jumlah yang banyak," jawab Reiju. Ia tersenyum usil, "Ini bisa digunakan untuk menambah biaya pernikahanmu, bukan?"

"Haah. Kamu nggak perlu mengingatkan soal pernikahan tiap 3 hari," Sanji memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya, kemudian beranjak keluar mobil. Arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 23.20 waktu Amerika Serikat; waktunya masih banyak, tapi dia tak mau berlama-lama di sini.

Tim mereka berada di luar sebuah motel tempat si target berada, informasi ini didapatkannya dari orang-orang Vinsmoke 2 jam lalu. Targetnya itu tampaknya sendirian, tak sadar bahwa kelompok mafia yang dikhianatinya telah memberi harga untuk kepalanya.

" _Karena berani membohongi mafia, kupikir dia itu pintar."_

Tak banyak berpikir lagi, Sanji meloncat ke lantai 2 motel dan mendarat tanpa suara di balkon kamar yang ditempati si target. Gordennya tertutup dan lampu di dalam menyala redup, apakah dia tidur?

Semakin idiot saja orang ini, Sanji hampir merasa kasihan padanya.

Sanji melubangi jendela kamar itu dengan pemotong kaca, dan membukanya perlahan. Bunyi klik terdengar-

Dan saat itu juga dunianya meledak dalam cahaya.

BLAAAARRRR!

Reiju keluar dari mobil untuk menyaksikan kobaran api besar di kamar yang dituju Sanji. "Apa yang terjadi di sana?!" tanya wanita itu pada pengawalnya.

"Sepertinya jebakan, nona muda! Tuan muda Sanji masuk lewat jendela kamar, dan seketika terjadi ledakan! Saya tak bisa menghubunginya!"

"Perlukah kita mengirim bantuan? Tim medis?"

"Bagaimana dengan polisi? Di mana mereka berada?"

"Kalian diamlah!" teriak Reiju. Ia mengerutkan dahi, berusaha mendeteksi hawa kehidupan Sanji...

Di sana! Ia membuka mata, dan melihat adik kesayangannya itu berada di atap motel, dengan kemeja hangus dan luka bakar di sana-sini, tapi sepertinya baik-baik saja.

Sebelum sempat menghela napas lega, Reiju merasakan sebuah hawa kehidupan lain melesat keluar bangunan... sepertinya di atas sebuah motor. Itu pasti si target!

Reiju hendak kembali ke mobil dan memerintahkan pengejaran, tapi-

"Biar kukejar. Kak Reiju dan tim, amankan saja tempat ini dari polisi," terdengar suara Sanji dari _communicator_.

"Baik. Hati-hatilah."

Sanji mengangguk dan memompakan Haki ke dalam kedua kakinya. Dalam kekacauan barusan, si target sudah mencuri start sejauh 500 meter, tapi itu bukan masalah buat Sanji. Menggunakan pepohonan di pinggir jalan sebagai pijakan, dia meloncat-loncat dengan mata terfokus.

Tak lama, dia bisa melihat si target di atas sebuah motor besar yang disetirnya dengan panik, jaraknya sekitar 50 meter dan terus menjauh. Mendesah, Sanji mengeluarkan sebuah pistol jarak menengah dari balik jasnya. Semua anak Vinsmoke dilatih dalam penggunaan senjata api, dan walaupun tidak suka, dia mempraktekkan hasilnya.

Dor!

Sebuah tembakan menggema nyaring di jalan raya antar kota itu... dan si target terpelanting dari motornya karena peluru itu tepat bersarang di roda belakang. Dia menabrak pagar pembatas, terpental ke rerumputan di pinggir jalan.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Sanji membunuh si target dengan satu tembakan lagi, tapi dia tak suka melakukannya. Dia lebih suka menggunakan kakinya, dengan sebuah serangan yang menghancurkan rongga dada atau tenggorokan; itu lebih presisi.

Dia ingin menyaksikan sendiri saat-saat terakhir si target; untuk mengingatkannya bahwa dia adalah seorang pembunuh.

Sembari memikirkan itu semua, Sanji meloncat turun dari dahan pohon tempatnya berdiri. Sang target berada kira-kira 60 meter di depannya, berusaha merangkak menjauh, dengan bodohnya membalikkan badan di depan seorang pembunuh. Sanji memejamkan mata dan mengaktifkan Busoshoku di kaki kirinya, lalu meloncat ke depan. Targetnya adalah leher bagian belakang pria itu-

Sebuah kilatan.

Hanya itu yang dilihat Sanji sebelum rasa sakit menyerang wajahnya. Meringis, dia segera mengalirkan Busoshoku ke wajah untuk menghentikan kerusakan lebih lanjut. Lalu, dia menjejakkan kedua kakinya ke aspal, untuk meloncat mundur.

Dia melihat merah.

Rupanya apapun yang menyerangnya tadi, berhasil melukai dahinya. Cukup dalam sehingga darah terus mengucur, menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Apa yang-"

Sebelum pemikirannya itu selesai, dia mengangkat kakinya ke arah hawa pembunuh yang dia rasakan.

BRANGGG!

Kekuatan serangan yang mengenai kakinya begitu dahsyat, sehingga Sanji sampai terseret mundur. Menggeram, dia meningkatkan konsentrasi Haki di kakinya, dan menendang daya serangan itu, menciptakan sebuah gelombang kejut yang menghancurkan pepohonan di pinggir jalan.

Sanji lalu mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat pelaku penyerangan itu.

Di bawah bulan rendah, siluet seorang pria dengan sepasang mata berkilauan merah karena hawa pembunuh yang murni. Sebuah benda berkilat keunguan tergenggam di tangan kanannya, yang langsung dikenali Sanji karena lengkungannya yang khas; _katana_.

Lalu, haki dan hawa pembunuh ini, tak salah lagi. Keberadaan yang amat dibencinya, sekaligus entah kenapa membangkitkan kenangan.

"... _marimo_ sial."

Wujud sang _bushido_ melangkah keluar dari dalam kegelapan. Mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana kain senada yang formal, bandana buluknya terikat erat di kepala, sehingga hanya menampakkan sepasang mata yang berkilat di balik bayangan.

"Koki keparat," Zoro menyapa balik. Nada umpatannya itu sama dengan yang selalu didengarnya selama Sanji mengenalnya. "Atau... harus kupanggil Sanji Vinsmoke?"

Rival terkuatnya itu sekarang berdiri di depannya, menghalanginya dari target!

Apa yang terjadi di sini?

Kenapa dia tahu?

Apa dia _bodyguard_ yang disewa si target?

"... kenapa kau ada di sini?" hanya itu pertanyaan yang bisa terucap.

"Kau nggak berhak bertanya duluan," jawab Zoro, dingin. Dia mengarahkan _katana_ hitamnya, Shusui, ke wajah Sanji, "Aku ada banyaaaaaak pertanyaan buatmu, keparat. Tapi, untuk menjawabnya, kau _nggak butuh_ bagian badan selain mulut dan kepala, bukan?"

Dengan gerakan cepat yang tak bisa kau bayangkan dari pria berotot sebesar dirinya, beberapa bilah pedang udara melesat ke arah Sanji, menyerbu alat-alat geraknya.

Tapi, pola itu sudah tertebak. Si pirang hanya perlu meloncat ke samping sejauh beberapa meter untuk membuat semua serangan itu meleset, menghancurkan permukaan jalan. Zoro masih terlalu lembek, pikirnya, mengumumkan target serangan sebelum menyerang.

" _Ya, kenapa kau ada di sini?"_ pikir Sanji, mengulang pertanyaan tadi. _"Apa maumu? Apa kau datang bersama yang lain? Apa kabar Nami-san-"_

Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tak mau memikirkan itu semua. Karena saat ini, hanya satu hal yang penting. Dia menatap mata pria di depannya itu.

"Ya. Peduli amat dengan alasanmu. Kau... hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak penghalang misi ini. Enyah, atau ikut menjadi korban."

Angin berhembus dari arah Sanji, aliran udara yang membawa niatan membunuh.

Zoro terhenyak. Dia serius ingin menghajar Sanji, sungguh... tapi dia tak menyangka sang lawan akan serius menghadapi provokasinya. Apalagi,

" _Mata itu."_

Sepasang iris hitam yang menatap Zoro itu tampak redup walaupun diterpa cahaya lampu jalan, tak ada kilatan karena semangat bertarung yang selalu ditunjukkan sang rival tiap kali mereka berkelahi.

Kedua iris itu telah mati, pertanda si pemilik sudah terlalu sering melihat seseorang kehilangan nyawa.

" _Itu mata seorang pembunuh."_

Maka, dengan sedikit rasa penyesalan, Zoro berbisik lewat _communicator_ -nya.

"Maaf. Aku nggak bertanggungjawab dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini."

Dan jalan raya yang mereka pijak seolah bergetar menerima luapan haki.

...

Teropong yang digenggam Usopp jatuh berdentang, sementara Nami terjatuh dalam posisi berlutut. "Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" gumam Nami.

"... eike sepertinya terlalu meremehkan para Vinsmoke," gumam Bon-chan, memijati sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Sanji-kyun itu, sudah terlalu lama bersama mereka."

Bon-chan mendapat informasi mengenai keberadaan Sanji dari anggota kelompok Newkama-nya, yang memang bekerjasama dengan keluarga Vinsmoke.

Mereka bertiga sampai beberapa hari lalu, dan sembari menunggu kedatangan Zoro, berpencar keliling kota. Berharap bisa mendapatkan sekelebatan saja dari sosok Sanji. Tapi sampai kemarin, saat Zoro sampai, mereka tak juga menemukannya.

Pertemuan mengejutkan ini tak ubahnya sebuah kebetulan saja.

Saat informan kelompok Newkama mengabari mereka soal ledakan di motel kecil di luar kota, Nami segera menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah ulah Sanji. Mereka segera menuju lokasi dan mendapati kebenarannya, dan setelah rapat kecil, Zoro diutus untuk mengkonfrontasi Sanji.

Sebenarnya sih, tugasnya hanya berbicara dengan Sanji untuk mengajaknya menemui Nami dan yang lain. Kalau perlu, menangkap dan menyeretnya. Mereka sudah memperkirakan akan ada perselisihan atau pertarungan kecil pedang melawan tendangan, tapi... tidak seperti ini.

Mereka bertarung sungguhan.

Dengan teknik terkuat, tanpa segan. Kontak fisik mereka bukanlah kontak fisik ringan seperti yang selalu mereka peragakan di masa lalu; tiap sabetan, tiap tendangan, tiap serangan yang mereka lancarkan penuh dengan niat membunuh lawan.

Itu bukanlah pertarungan reuni oleh sepasang rival yang sudah lama tak bertemu; itu adalah pertarungan antar seorang pembunuh dan pendekar pedang.

Tidak mungkin mereka bisa melerai ini, pikir Bon-chan sambil menelan ludah.

Dan lagi, sakit kepalanya seolah bertambah parah karena tekanan yang dia rasakan di sampingnya.

"..." Kuina, yang ikut bersama Zoro ke Amerika, mengamati pertarungan dengan Kenbunshoku Haki. Kedua tangan putih halusnya semakin pucat; tangan kanan menggenggam erat sarung _katana_ Wado Ichimonji, sementara tangan kiri menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya, seolah menahan diri agar tidak terjun langsung. "Pirang sialan itu."

"Apa yang harus eike lakukan..." gumam Bon-chan.

Mereka berempat terfokus pada pertarungan hidup-mati di bawahsana, sampai tak menyadari kehadiran sosok kelima di sana-

"Nami, Usopp-kun!" teriak Kuina.

Sepertinya tidak sempat. Gadis itu mendecak, dan menghantamkan ujung sarung Wado Ichimonji ke tanah, membuat kedua orang itu kehilangan keseimbangan, sehingga posisi kepala mereka jadi lebih rendah. Sepersekian detik kemudian, sesuatu melesat di atas mereka, menghancurkan tembok di sekitar.

"Apa yang-"

Bon-chan melesat ke belakang si penyerang dan menodongkan pistolnya, sementara Kuina berdiri di depan Nami dan Usopp dengan _katana_ terhunus.

"Siapa dikau?" tanya Bon-chan.

Sosok misterius itu, yang ternyata seorang wanita, mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Reaksi yang bagus. Kalian sungguh teman Sanji yang dari SMU biasa itu?" tanya Reiju, dengan ekspresi yang bukan milik seorang yang menyerah.

Keempat orang itu terhenyak melihat sosoknya.

"H-hah?! Sa-Sanji-kun... perempuan?" komentar Nami, setelah kagetnya sedikit mereda.

"Hmph. Tidak sopan," wanita berwajah Sanji itu menyilangkan lengan, ancaman pistol dari Bon-chan ia acuhkan dengan santainya. "Aku Reiju Vinsmoke, kakak tertua Sanji."

Bon-chan terhenyak. Nama itu tak asing lagi di kalangan _yakuza_ dan kelompok bawah tanah, sehingga tentu saja sebagai pentolan kelompok Newkama, dia mengetahuinya!

"Gawat."

BLAAAARRR!

"Hah?!" Zoro terhenyak, dan menoleh ke asal bunyi menggelegar itu... dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat tempat Nami dan yang lain bersembunyi hancur berselimutkan debu.

Di saat yang sama, dia merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa di dadanya, dan darah membuncah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ghak!"

Dia terpental. Rupanya Sanji memanfaatkan kelengahan pria itu untuk memasukkan sebuah tendangan yang telak mengenai dadanya.

"Sial!" dia mengumpat.

Belum sempat Zoro mengambil napas, alih-alih memulihkan keseimbangan, ujung sepatu Sanji sudah mengarah ke wajah. Secara reflek, Zoro menggunakan sebelah tangannya sebagai perisai... dan mendengar bunyi tulang retak dari sana. Mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang menyebar sampai seolah tangannya lumpuh, Zoro mengangkat tangan satunya untuk mencengkeram kaki Sanji dan menahan gerakannya.

"Ghh!"

Kekuatan tangan Zoro dan kaki Sanji sepertinya seimbang, sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama tak bisa bergerak. Tapi itu takkan berlangsung lama, Zoro mengernyit, karena Sanji masih punya kaki yang sebelahnya. Dia mempersiapkan diri untuk rasa sakit yang akan datang, tapi…

"..."

Pria berkaki hitam itu tak bergerak, ekspresinya membeku dalam kekagetan. Kesempatan itu digunakan Zoro untuk membanting kaki yang dicengkeramnya, membuat sang lawan kehilangan keseimbangan. Belum selesai, dia menghunjamkan tinju ke wajah Sanji, membuatnya terpelanting ke aspal.

"Cih," si _bushido_ meludahkan darah yang dia kulum, "Kita masih belum selesai." Dia lalu membalikkan badan untuk melihat sesuatu yang membuat Sanji membeku barusan.

Di sana Nampak Bon-chan yang sepertinya terluka, lalu Kuina yang menghunus Wado Ichimonji, lalu Usopp dengan Kuro Kabuto terhunus, serta Nami dengan Sorcery Clima-Tact yang memancarkan percikan listrik.

"Oi, apa yang terjadi di atas sana?" tanya Zoro dengan entengnya, seperti menanyakan pukul berapa sekarang.

"Hah, Zoro?!" Nami menoleh kepada pria berambut hijau itu.

"Kita terpental sampai ke tempatnya?!" komentar Usopp.

"Zoro, kita disergap! Lawannya-" Kuina terkesiap."Dia datang!"

BRANGGG!

Bunyi benda keras beradu kembali menggema di tengah jalan, namun nyatanya itu bukan logam, melainkan sepatu bot Reiju bertemu _katana_ milik Zoro, yang bergetar dahsyat. Dia menggeritkan giginya, kekuatan yang luar biasa!

"Dia meloncat 50 meter sekaligus?!" terdengar teriakan tak percaya Bon-chan di latar belakang.

Kuina berusaha menghampiri Zoro, tapi gerakannya terhenti begitu melihat kilapan pistol Glock yang terarah ke dahi.

"Siapa dia?!" teriak Zoro.

"Di-dia kakak tertua Sanji-kun, Reiju Vinsmoke!" jawab Nami.

"Kakak?!" Zoro menatap baik-baik wanita itu, dan mengerutkan dahi, _"Itu berarti dia pembunuh profesional yang jauh lebih berpengalaman dibanding si koki keparat, kan?!"_

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Reiju mengangkat wajah... dan Zoro langsung merasa ingin menyingkir sejauh mungkin.

"Seperti gadis kecil itu bilang," katanya, ringan. "Wow. Teman-teman Sanji memang hebat, tak kusangka bisa menemukan talenta seperti kalian di sekolah biasa di Jepang."

"Geh, Sanji cewek?!"

Reiju mengangkat alisnya, dan di luar dugaan, terkekeh, "Kenapa reaksi kalian selalu begitu? Apa aku memang begitu miripnya dengan Sanji? Aku sangat menyayangi adik kecilku itu, tapi kalau disamakan dengan laki-laki, tentu mengesalkan, kalian tahu. Apalagi…"

Wanita itu mengamati pria yang beradu dengannya itu baik-baik dari atas ke bawah, dan senyumnya perlahan merekah. Zoro merasakan firasat amat buruk...

"Sejujurnya, setelah dilihat-lihat... kamu itu tipeku banget."

"F**K!" naluri alami Zoro sebagai lelaki membuatnya meloncat mundur dengan pedang terhunus-

Tendangan berapi itu telak mengenai perut Zoro, mementalkannya sampai menghunjam pagar pembatas jalan. Cowok itu tak bergerak setelahnya, sepertinya lebih karena _shock_ melihat sosok Reiju (dan dirayu), daripada terluka.

"Z-Zoro!"Kuina bergegas menghampiri teman masa kecilnya itu.

"O-oi, kakak nggak apa-apa?" tanya Sanji dengan penuh perhatian. Dia tahu kakaknya itu mustahil diapa-apakan, tapi, _"Kalau dia sampai terluka, leherku yang jadi taruhannya!"_

Nami membeku di tempat melihat sosok pria itu.

"S-Sanji..."

Suara itu menghilangkan semua niat bertarung si pirang.

…..

Dia sudah menduga ini.

Keberadaan Zoro di sini, berarti teman-teman yang lain juga bersamanya (Zoro kan tukang nyasar, mustahil bisa menemukan jalan di Amerika yang sangat luas ini), dan itu berarti... orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya – sekaligus yang paling ingin dia hindari – selama 5 tahun ini, juga datang.

Sanji menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan melihatnya.

Gadis yang ia tinggalkan, yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi buruk dan penyesalannya.

"... Nami."

Dengan nama yang saling terucap, mereka seolah merasa kembali lagi ke masa-masa SMU, di atap Seifu tempat mereka biasa makan siang bersama kawan-kawan dari Straw Hats. Sinar mentari hangat menyinari dan langit biru menaungi mereka, dunia tampak begitu indah.

Namun ilusi itu buyar begitu saja dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba.

Plak.

Mengabaikan kewaspadaan dua orang pembunuh bayaran profesional, memotong ketegangan di udara, telapak kanan Nami mendarat di pipi Sanji. Pria itu hanya bisa menyentuh pipinya yang berdenyut dengan mata lebar. Rasa sakitnya tak seberapa, tapi...

"Apa kabar," kata Nami kemudian.

" _... itu pertanyaan apa kabar_ paling tsundere _sepanjang zaman!"_ pikir Usopp, Kuina, dan Bon-chan.

Ah, dan Reiju menyadari, itulah gadis yang sering diceritakan Sanji kepadanya. Ia tersenyum, dan menurunkan pistolnya dari arah Kuina.

"Zoro!" gadis itu pun berlari mendapatkan Zoro, sambil mengamati kondisinya. "Kamu tak apa-apa?"

"Ngantuk," Zoro melepaskan bandana dari kepala, lalu merebahkan dirinya di pembatas jalan. "Soalnya peranku sudah selesai."

Sejak awal, Zoro sudah berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik jika Nami yang menghadapinya langsung, karena Zoro sudah berulangkali bilang kalau takkan mau bicara dengan Sanji, melainkan langsung menghajarnya. Tapi wanita itu ngotot menyuruhnya maju.

Apakah karena ia takut menghadapi Sanji, yang kini berada di dunia yang amat berbeda?

Atau, karena dia khawatir pada reaksi dirinya sendiri jika menghadapi pria itu?

" _Melihatnya seperti itu, opsi kedua sepertinya menjadi jawaban,"_ pikir Zoro.

"Aku... sudah lama sekali menunggu."

Suara lirih Nami membuka pembicaraan itu.

"Aku menunggu. Sejak hari itu, sejak kamu berjanji. Setahun lewat, dan tak terjadi apapun antara aku dengan Luffy, tapi saat itu juga kamu hilang kontak. Aku tetap menunggu. Setahun, dua tahun... sampai empat tahun, kau tak kunjung muncul. Jangankan janjimu, aku bahkan tak tau apa kau masih hidup!"

Menghentakkan kakinya ke aspal jalan, Nami mendongakkan kepala.

"Apa penjelasanmu, Sanji?!"

Ah, dan ia juga melepas panggilan '-kun' itu.

Si pirang itu, wajah pembunuhnya perlahan menghilang. Matanya kembali memancarkan kilauan yang manusiawi, dan dari mulutnya terdengar decakan kesal.

Kesal atas dirinya sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar berada dalam masalah, rupanya," nada bicaranya pun kembali seperti biasa. Dia mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya, "Oke, akan kujawab satu-persatu."

Dia menolehi Zoro yang bersama Kuina, lalu Usopp dan Bon-chan. Mereka sudah terbang jauh-jauh dari Jepang hanya untuk menemuinya... tanpa sadar, senyuman kecil merambat di wajahnya.

"Pertama, aku baik-baik saja, Nami-san. Ah, mungkin terlalu baik! Agak gemukan, malah. Kamu tahu, masakan rumah dan sebagainya... dan pastinya, aku bertambah kuat," dia menolehi Zoro, yang memelototinya. "Dan kedua..."

Ekspresi ramah pria itu menghilang lagi.

"Kalau kalian bisa menemukanku di sini, aku nggak perlu menjelaskan alasan kenapa aku putus kontak."

Nami dan timnya mengangguk perlahan; mereka sudah dengar semuanya dari Bon-chan.

Awalnya mereka semua tak mau mempercayainya. Tidak mungkin kan? Cowok _gentle_ dengan tata krama yang bagus, pintar akademis, punya kemampuan fisik gila, dan fasih berbahasa asing seperti Sanji adalah anak keluarga pembunuh itu...?

Yang, kalau dipikir baik-baik, justru merupakan bukti kalau cowok itu bukanlah orang biasa.

Dan, di sinilah sekarang dia berada, bersama seorang petinggi keluarga Vinsmoke yang juga kakaknya, di lokasi yang amat mendukung sebagai _setting_ pembunuhan terencana. Sudah tak bisa disangkal lagi, bahwa Sanji adalah seorang Vinsmoke, yang sedang mengerjakan misinya.

"Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat," Sanji membuka lebar kedua tangannya, seolah memamerkan situasinya sekarang. "Inilah kehidupanku yang sekarang. Bergelut dengan peluru, darah, dan nyawa; seorang pembunuh. Mana bisa aku menelpon kalian dan mengabarkan, 'Apa kabar? Ngomong-ngomong, per hari ini, aku sudah memenuhi kuota membunuh 3 orang per bulan.'

"Aku… sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan kalian."

Nami dan Usopp menggigit bibir bawah mereka mendengar itu.

Sanji bisa menceritakannya dengan amat mudah... namun, di situlah masalahnya. Dia sepertinya bisa menerima situasi sekarang, bahkan terkesan bangga.

"Kalian tahu, setelah menghabisi nyawa target, aku sering merasa bangga akan kemampuanku. Bisa membunuhnya dengan cepat dan tanpa terdeteksi…" Sanji menatap Nami, tidak dengan sepasang mata pembunuh yang kosong, namun dengan mata manusia yang merasa nyaman atas kehidupannya. "Itu membuatku senang, seperti halnya berhasil menyelesaikan soal ujian yang sulit."

Aaah, mendengar soal pembunuhan, langsung dari mulut Sanji membuat suasana semakin suram. Tapi, dari semua itu, ada yang kurang. Satu hal paling penting, yang menceritakan siapa itu seorang "Sanji".

" _Dia tidak mengatakan apapun soal memasak. Hal yang paling dibanggakannya."_

" _Dia tidak menyebutkan soal kami, teman-temannya."_

" _Dia tidak menyebut namaku di sana."_

" _Dengan kata lain, dia masih merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu."_

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu berkelebat di benak kawan-kawannya. Mereka semua menatap Sanji, kompak memintanya melanjutkan. Mulut mereka membentuk garis lurus, tanpa ada kata yang keluar, tapi bagi Sanji itulah pertanyaan tersulit selama hidupnya.

"... itu tadi," Nami memecah keheningan, "Adalah jawaban darimu sebagai 'seorang pembunuh bayaran'. Yang ingin kami dengar adalah jawabanmu sebagai seorang 'Sanji.'Jawaban dari dirimu sendiri."

"Hmm?" Sanji memiringkan kepalanya, matanya yang terlihat melebar. "Apa ada bedanya antara diriku dengan kosakata 'pembunuh bayaran'?"

"…!" Nami terkesiap, matanya langsung terasa panas. Kenapa Sanji yang dia kenal sampai merendahkan dirinya sejauh itu-

Tap.

Sebuah telapak tangan besar menyentuh bahu Nami, dan wanita itu menoleh untuk melihat wujud Zoro yang menggelengkan kepala. "... minggir sebentar," katanya, sambil mendorong bahu gadis itu. Usopp lalu menerima tubuh Nami yang mulai gontai.

Sanji memicingkan mata kepadanya melihat perlakuan kasar itu, tapi si rambut hijau menatapnya balik dan... di sana Sanji tak lagi melihat wajah rival atau lawan bertarung, melainkan seorang kawan lama. "Koki-erhm, Sanji," dia buru-buru meralat. "Dan kalian semua di sini, dengarkan aku.

"Betapapun muaknya aku mengakui ini, tapi... aku setuju denganmu."

Itu jawaban yang paling tidak disangka. Dari semua orang, justru Zoro si musuh bebuyutan yang membela Sanji?!

"Haaah?!"

"Zoro, apa maksud-"

Si marimo mengangkat tangan kanannya, menandakan agar Usopp dan Kuina berhenti berkomentar. Kemudian, dia melanjutkan.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku nggak punya keluarga. Semuanya sudah meninggal sejak lama sekali, aku nggak punya ingatan sedikitpun tentang mereka. Dibandingkan aku, kau... sangat beruntung," Zoro menatap Sanji, dan pria pirang itu berani bersumpah bahwa dia melihat rasa iri di sana. Perasaan yang seharusnya tak dimiliki pria dengan penuh harga diri seperti seorang Roronoa Zoro. "Setelah bertahun-tahun, kau ditemukan keluargamu. Meskipun mereka semua pembunuh bayaran, anggota organisasi konspirasi misterius dan sebagainya, tapi mereka tetap keluargamu.

"Aku yang sebatang kara ini saja mengerti betapa pentingnya sebuah keluarga, apalagi kau. Maka, begitu mendengar ceritanya dari Usopp beberapa hari lalu, aku bisa menghilang. Kau... lebih memilih keluarga dibanding teman-temanmu, bukan?"

Mata Sanji melebar, satu lagi ekspresi manusia yang ditunjukkannya dalam beberapa menit ini. Seolah-olah topengnya sebagai seorang pembunuh runtuh sedikit demi sedikit, menampakkan wajah aslinya.

Tiba-tiba semuanya jadi masuk akal.

Seorang manusia yang telah lama berpisah dengan keluarganya, separah apapun keluarga itu, pasti akan terikat dengan mereka. Inilah situasi Sanji yang sebenarnya.

"Itu… nggak sepenuhnya benar, Zoro," akhirnya Sanji angkat bicara. Seperti si _marimo_ , dia menggunakan nama asli si rival, menunjukkan keseriusannya. "Karena, aku membenci keluargaku."

Reiju memalingkan wajahnya mendengar jawaban kejam itu.

Ia sudah menduganya. Melihat perlakuan buruk ayah dan saudara-saudara lelakinya kepada Sanji, hati kecil Reiju selalu merasa pedih. Wanita itu mencengkeram kerah kemejanya, dengan pertanyaan menggema dalam benak: apa ini berarti Sanji juga membencinya?

Apa seluruh hal yang dikatakan Sanji, seluruh rasa terimakasih yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, hanyalah pura-pura? Bahwa persaudaraan mereka yang terjalin kembali selama lima tahun ini, direkatkan dengan kebencian dan rasa takut?

Kedua mata Reiju terasa panas memikirkan ini, ia tak tahu kenapa.

"... membuangku ke pelosok Eropa karena aku nggak mampu mengikuti pendidikan keras untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran, menghapusku dari pohon keluarga... lalu setelah belasan tahun berselang buru-buru mencari dan memaksaku kembali hanya untuk memenuhi strategi bisnis mereka? Bajingan macam apa kepala keluarga ini?!" Sanji mengibaskan lengannya. "Aku sangat membenci tua bangka Jajji, juga kedua kakak dan adikku yang semuanya brengsek. Para bedebah yang menyebut neraka ini sebagai 'keluarga' dan 'rumah'! Persetan dengan mereka semua!"

Kemudian, badai umpatan dan amarah itu berhenti tiba-tiba, saat Sanji menolehi sang kakak perempuan satu-satunya, Reiju. Wanita itu, yang memasang wajah serius dan netral, tapi kedua mata beningnya tak bisa mengkhianati perasaan di hatinya.

"Tapi... di tengah neraka itu, ada seorang yang peduli. Masih ada seorang yang merindukanku, menantikan kedatanganku, dan yang terpenting; memperlakukanku sebagai seorang manusia dan adik. Seorang yang kini rela menangis karenaku.

"Begitu melihat senyuman dan tangisan orang itu, 5 tahun lalu saat aku kembali, kebencianku seolah menguap."

Sanji menolehi sang kakak tercinta.

"Ya, kak Reiju. Kamulah satu-satunya alasan aku bisa bertahan di keluarga ini."

Satu orang yang lebih penting darinya daripada teman-teman.

" _Ah…"_ sesuatu mengalir turun dari mata Reiju yang terhalang rambut pirangnya. Ia menyentuhkan telunjuknya, dan terbelalak. Jarinya terasa basah. _"Air mata. Entah sejak kapan tak mengalir keluar."_

Ia menggenggamkan jarinya itu, dan tersenyum sedih.

" _Jadi, setelah sekian banyak nyawa yang kurenggut, aku masih bisa menangis…?"_

Sanji kembali menghadap Nami dan yang lain, berpura-pura tak melihat air mata sang kakak.

"Maafkan keegoisanku, kalian semua. Kak Reiju... adalah satu-satunya keluargaku. Aku nggak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di kerak neraka Vinsmoke."

Itulah jawaban Sanji.

"... begitukah," Nami menggumam, ia merasa sudah mengerti semuanya.

Situasi Sanji selama 5 tahun ini, yang kesepian dan terkucilkan di tengah keramaian; selama dia sendirian di tengah orang-orang asing yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai "keluarga". Namun, di tengah itu semua, dia bisa menemukan seorang yang takkan meninggalkannya, seorang yang bisa meyakinkannya bahwa dia seorang manusia yang patut disayangi.

Seorang kakak.

Nami langsung teringat kakak perempuannya, Nojiko, yang kini telah menempuh hidup baru bersama suami dan keluarganya di luar provinsi. Betapa besar peranannya di kehidupan keluarga Nami yang cukup tidak wajar…

Air matanya meleleh. Ia lega mendengar jawaban yang tulus itu.

Teman-temannya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bon-chan berusaha menghapus air mata yang merusak maskaranya, Usopp mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah menahan tangis, dan Kuina menunduk, tak mau menunjukkan emosinya. Reiju hanya bisa tersenyum haru.

"... kami masih ingin menyeretmu," kata Zoro kemudian, mengagetkan semua orang di sana.

"HEH?!"

Kuina menghampiri Zoro, dan mencengkeram kerahnya, "Oi, kamu tak mendengar omonganmu sendiri tadi?"

Zoro melepaskan tangan Kuina dengan kasar, "Tadi ya tadi, sekarang ya sekarang. Seorang pria nggak pantas terpaku pada masa lalu." Dia menolehi Sanji, dan menudingnya dengan sarung Shuusui. "Alasan yang sungguh suci bagi pria dengan tangan sekotor dirimu, oi. Tapi perlu kau tahu, kami nggak mengajakmu pergi dari keluarga ini. Kami cuma ingin meminjam kau sebentar."

"Meminjam…?" tanya Reiju.

"Ah, maaf, kami belum menceritakan apa maksud kami menjemput orang ini," Usopp menjawab. "Kami menerima pesan aneh dari seorang kawan lama dan kami ingin mencarinya dengan bantuan Sanji-"

"Aku tahu itu, dan aku mengerti," jawab Sanji, memotong penjelasan si hidung panjang, namun "... aku tetap nggak bisa."

Kali ini, Usopp tidak bisa tidak merasa marah.

"Oi. Kita semua sudah mengalah. Kami sudah memahami situasimu, dan pentingnya nona Reiju bagimu, kami nggak akan memaksamu pergi selamanya! Masa meninggalkan mereka sejenak saja, tidak bisa?!"

Iya, Sanji tahu maksud mereka. Sebentar saja, mereka butuh kemampuannya untuk menemukan Luffy. Itu saja… tapi, dia masih memiliki sesuatu yang perlu dibayarkan kepada Jajji, dan dia tak bisa meninggalkannya.

Karena dia sudah berjanji.

Sanji menatap mereka semua, dengan mata yang bergetar, seolah akan menumpahkan isi dam yang terbendung begitu lama; air mata kekesalan dan rasa frustasi. Tatapan nanar yang seolah berkata, _"Mengertilah. Kumohon."_

Ah... Zoro mengerti. Dia mendecak kesal, dan berjalan perlahan menuju target pembunuhan Sanji yang terlupakan. Pria malang itu terluka, tapi kondisinya masih sadar. Dia sudah tak bisa lari karena di sekelilingnya berdiri para agen Vinsmoke.

Crassshhh!

"GHUARK!"

Semua orang terhenyak. Zoro... menyabet pria itu! Tepat di urat nadi lehernya, menewaskannya seketika.

Ekspresinya tetap dingin, dia lalu menyobek lengan kemejanya untuk menyeka darah di _katana_ kesayangannya itu.

"Misi selesai, keparat. Ayo pergi," katanya kemudian.

Tapi belum sempat ada yang berkomentar, Kuina sudah mewakili mereka dan melesat untuk mencengkeram kerah baju tampak sangat marah, bercampur kaget.

"Zoro! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Menyelesaikan kerjaan orang nggak becus ini," Zoro menolehi Sanji dan Reiju, yang akhirnya menampakkan ekspresi manusia: kebingungan. "Oi, kalian punya jurus sabetan dengan kaki kan? _Rankyaku_ atau apalah itu, laporkan sebagai penyebab kematiannya."

Mendengar itu, Kuina melonggarkan cengkeramannya, sepertinya mengerti tindakan Zoro.

"Kamu membunuh orang, Zoro!" teriak Nami.

"Aaaah? Memangnya kenapa? Kalau kamu ingat, keluarga Roronoa itu _yakuza_. Mereka biasa membunuh orang," jawab Zoro, dingin. Nami dan yang lain sepertinya tak bisa membalas, mereka hanya bisa membuka-menutup mulut, "Aku dibesarkan dalam lingkungan kacau seperti itu, orang-orang dewasa yang nggak segan menumpahkan darah di depan anak kecil. Lalu…"

Zoro menolehi Sanji.

"Kau masih punya misi untuk diselesaikan sebelum bisa pergi kan?"

"…!" Nami dan yang lain terhenyak.

"Harga nyawa orang ini nggak sebanding dengan kesempatanmu bergabung dengan petualangan terakhir kita," kata Zoro, seringainya lebar.

Perkataan yang sama dengan hal yang dipikirkan Sanji di awal misi ini.

Dia pun mendapat jawabannya.

"Cih, terserah kalian, deh."

\- to be continued -

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **When I See You Again**


	5. Chapter 5

Dengan ini, aku dengan mantap bisa menyatakan bahwa fic ini akan tamat dalam 2 chapter lagi.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **When I See You Again**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Chapter V**

 **When I See You Again**

* * *

Restoran keluarga Whole Cake adalah sebuah waralaba yang terkenal akan pilihan _cake_ dan _dessert_ -nya yang sangat bervariasi, selain menu utama yang juga menggiurkan (dan sangat manis). Namun, di dunia bawah tanah, waralaba ini hanyalah topeng samaran dari usaha yang sebenarnya. Charlotte Linlin, sang CEO, konon adalah pengusaha obat terlarang yang memiliki jaringan peredaran di seluruh dunia. Keuntungan dari bisnis haramnya itu ia gunakan untuk hobinya yang lain: makanan manis.

Ngomong-ngomong, keluarga Vinsmoke juga punya hubungan kerjasama dengan Whole Cake. Maka, tak heran Sanji memilih sebuah restoran Whole Cake yang buka 24 jam untuk mendiskusikan situasi sekarang.

Setelah Reiju menerima izin dari Jajji, Sanji segera meninggalkan kakaknya dan pergi dengan Nami dan kawan-kawan. Selama perjalanan, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang tertukar di antara mereka, bahkan untuk menanyakan kabar pun tidak. Mereka tak nampak seperti sekelompok teman yang lama tak bersua, melainkan seorang pembunuh profesional dan orang-orang yang penasaran.

Kini, restoran tak bersalah itu harus menampung kelompok yang siap meledak ini. Bukannya makan malam babak kedua atau apa, tapi malah saling memelototi. Terutama kedua orang yang tadinya bertarung sampai mati. Tekanan udara di sana begitu pekat dengan niat membunuh yang diperkuat dengan haki, kau mungkin bisa memotongnya dan menyajikannya sebagai menu _dessert_ baru. Orang-orang malang yang bersama mereka hanya bisa menonton dengan nafas tercekat.

"Kau tahu…" adalah suara berat Zoro yang membuka pembicaraan setelah hening semenjak mereka duduk di restoran itu, membuat Nami dan yang lain melonjak dari kursi layaknya mendengar suara tembakan. "Nyawamu masih aman karena ada Nami di sini."

" _Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengajak berkelahi?!"_ pikir Usopp dan Bon-chan.

Lawannya, Sanji, hanya menghembuskan asap rokok (padahal di situ dilarang merokok) ke wajah Zoro, yang menerimanya tanpa berkedip. "Heh. Omongan besar buat seseorang yang kalah dariku hanya dengan 2 serangan."

Bagi seorang atlit kendo kompetitif seperti Zoro, kata 'kalah' itu sangat menyinggung. "Kau menyerang saat aku lengah, bajingan!" dia membentak, tidak terima.

Sanji mengangkat bahu, "Itu dinamakan 'taktik'. Di duniaku, orang yang menyerang dari depan sepertimu nggak akan bertahan sampai 3 hari."

"Cih, argumen yang susah dipatahkan, pembunuh bayaran brengsek. Sudah berapa nyawa yang meregang di bawah sol sepatumu?"

Serangan balasan yang cukup tajam, menyerang nurani Sanji sebagai seorang manusia. Dia tak mau kalah, "Pedangmu itu, baru pertama ini mereguk darah? Hati-hati, dia akan terus meminta darah sebagai tumbal."

"Kau sendiri, menyemir sepatumu dengan nyawa orang?"

"Kalau kau tidak memenuhi dahaga pedang itu, kau bisa dikontrol dan berubah menjadi setan pedang."

"Berapa uang yang kau dapat tiap kali membunuh? Pasti sedikit, karena sepertinya butuh banyak nyawa untuk menyambung hidup keluargamu."

Saling menyerang secara personal, bagi mereka berdua yang dulu, adalah menu sehari-hari. Tersinggung, memang, tapi akan reda dengan membalas ejekan lawan. Tapi, mereka kini menyerang hati nurani masing-masing: Zoro karena dia baru pertama kali membunuh (dan tak terlihat menyesal), sementara Sanji karena dia sudah terlalu banyak membunuh (dan juga tak terlihat menyesal).

Kesabaran mereka ada batasnya sih.

"Bacot saja kau. Mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi di luar," Sanji bangkit.

Zoro bangkit, menggenggam katana-nya. "Asal kau tahu, aku belum serius tadi."

Dan jembatan persahabatan yang diperbaiki asal-asalan tadi, sudah runtuh dalam 15 menit.

Nami pun tak tahan lagi. Dia bangkit dan menggebrak meja dengan amat keras, membuatnya retak. Apa itu haki? Bukan, hanya amarah yang tertahan.

"Hentikan! Mau sampai kapan kalian begini?!"

Sepertinya bentakan si rambut oranye, yang semasa SMU begitu ditakuti mereka berdua, tak berguna lagi sekarang. Mereka mengacuhkannya. Ingin Nami memukul kepala mereka, tapi sadar bahwa mereka sudah bukan anak SMU lagi, mereka takkan bergeming. Alih-alih, tangannya yang sakit.

"Kalian…" Nami menggeram pasrah. Tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Sanji. Bukankah kamu hanya diberi waktu 3 hari untuk pergi bersama kita? Yakin kamu mau membuang waktumu yang berharga untuk mengurusi pria lumutan itu?"

Mengabaikan teriakan 'oi' dari Zoro yang diejek, Sanji menolehi wanita itu dengan wajah terkejut. Entah karena ucapan barusan, atau karena dia akhirnya diajak bicara, "Ah, benar juga. Seperti yang selalu kuingat, Nami, pemikiran yang amat logis."

Sepertinya alasan yang kedua.

Tapi yang dipuji hanya menatap Sanji dengan mulut lurus, "… kau serius?"

"Soal apa?"

"… lupakan," Nami membanting tubuhnya di sofa, dan menyilangkan lengan dengan wajah sedikiiit memerah. Apa karena mendengar pujian pertama dari Sanji setelah 5 tahun?

Sanji tersenyum kecil, sepertinya menyadari apa efek pujian asal-asalannya itu. Dia kembali duduk di seberang mereka semua, diikuti Zoro yang tidak mengendurkan pengawasannya. Walaupun begitu, hawa berat yang menggantung di sana telah terangkat layaknya kabut yang diterpa sinar mentari pagi. Seperti yang diharapkan dari Nami yang sudah biasa melerai mereka. Bahkan sampai di usia setua ini pun, bentakannya masih sangat efektif.

"Aaah. Adegan yang nostalgik," bisik Bon-chan kepada Usopp di sebelahnya. "Zoro-kyun dan Sanji yang berantem, lalu Nami yang melerai mereka dengan amukan, dan sikap _tsundere_ itu…"

"Ya, mengingatkanku pada masa lalu yang naif, di mana semua tampak baik-baik saja," sambung Usopp. "Ini membuatku rindu, tapi juga mengingatkan situasi kita sekarang."

" _Tsundere_ itu apa?" tanya Kuina, yang entah kenapa bisa mendengar obrolan itu.

Usopp dan Bon-chan memandang wanita itu seolah ia menumbuhkan kepala baru, lalu menghela napas dengan kompak dan menepuk pundaknya berbarengan.

"Lain kali aku jelaskan," kata mereka.

"Eeeeh…"

Bunyi hempasan badan besar Zoro di sofa menghentikan obrolan remeh itu. Dia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, dan menatap mereka semua berkeliling.

"Yah, seperti katamu, waktu kita pendek. Jadi, silakan kau memulai," kata Zoro sambil melayangkan pandangan ke arah Sanji, yang diikuti kawan-kawannya.

Pria pirang itu mematikan puntung rokoknya di asbak, dan menghela napas panjang yang bersih dari asap. Dia lalu merogoh sakunya untuk memunculkan sebuah ponsel, dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Usopp hendak menanyakan ada apa dengan ponsel itu, tapi Sanji menghentikannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Pertama-tama, aku ingin tanya: apa yang sudah kalian ketahui?"

Tidak ada jawaban, entah mereka bingung atas maksud pertanyaan itu, atau memang tak bisa menjawab. Mereka saling menolehi satu sama lain, dan hanya mendapatkan geleng-geleng atau bahu yang terangkat.

Sanji memijat dahinya, dan melanjutkan, "Maksudku, dari sekian petunjuk dan penyelidikan tentang Luffy selama ini, apa yang sudah kalian ketahui?"

Nami dan yang lain saling memandang, sepertinya sudah mengerti.

"Yang… kita-kita tahu? Sedikit sekali," jawab Bon-chan.

"Tentu saja! Petunjuk dari Luffy hanya sedikit dan jeda waktu ke petunjuk baru sangat tidak beraturan, mana bisa kami menyimpulkan sesuatu dari sana?" sambung Usopp.

Sanji memutar bola matanya, "Dan apa sajakah petunjuk itu?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Usopp mengeluarkan laptopnya, dan masuk ke folder di mana dia menyimpan semua petunjuk yang didapatkannya. Foto topi jerami, screenshot pesan-pesan di media sosial Straw Hats dan akun para mantan anggotanya, lalu rekaman video berdurasi 10 detik milik Margaret.

Sanji melihat itu semua mata setengah menutup, pertanda tak tertarik. Zoro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran kenapa wajah si musuh bebuyutan seperti itu.

"Jangan simpan sendiri pemikiran itu, oi. Kita di sini untuk diskusi," komentar Zoro.

Mengabaikan sang rival, Sanji mengangkat tangannya ke arah Usopp. "Cukup. Itu tidak berguna buat kita sekarang."

Si hidung panjang tampak sedikit sewot, "Haaah?! Nggak berguna, katamu. Apa kau serius? Mencari seseorang tanpa petunjuk itu nggak mungkin-"

Sanji menghela napas panjang, dan mengatakan ini.

"Petunjuk itu, semuanya _palsu_."

Satu kalimat yang membekukan mereka semua.

"Ada suatu hal yang amat vital yang kalian lupakan dalam kasus ini," Sanji meraih ponselnya yang di atas meja tadi, dan memutar-mutarnya, "Benarkah _Luffy_ yang melakukan ini semua?

"Luffy menghilang, dan dia ingin kita semua berkumpul kembali untuk mencarinya bersama-sama. Tujuan ini mudah sekali terbaca. Tapi, mungkinkah dia melakukan semua ini? Memberikan petunjuk misterius dan semua tetek-bengeknya? Apakah kita membicarakan Luffy yang sama? Anak impulsif idiot yang tak pernah berpikir sebelum bertindak itu?

"Kalau aku adalah Luffy dan ingin bertemu teman-temanku di Straw Hats lagi, aku akan _menghubungi kalian langsung_ _satu-persatu_. Selain aku dan beberapa orang, kontak kita tak pernah berubah selama 5 tahun ini."

Sanji menghentikan putaran ponsel miliknya itu.

"Kesimpulannya, yang memberi kalian petunjuk-petunjuk itu… _bukan Luffy_."

"?!"

Nami dan yang lain hanya bisa melongo, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar. Nafas mereka tertahan, tenggorokan terasa amat berat. Fakta tadi begitu keras, seolah-olah mereka tak bisa menelannya langsung.

BRAKKK!

Hantaman Zoro, yang akhirnya menghancurkan meja di depannya, menggema di restoran lengang itu dan membuat para pelayan semakin takut. Dia lalu bangkit dengan wajah amat marah. Kuina, yang mengenalnya selama hampir seumur hidupnya, tak pernah melihatnya semarah itu. "Maksudmu, seseorang atau sekelompok orang… _pura-pura_ menjadi Luffy untuk mengirimkan itu semua kepada kita, begitu?!" teriaknya.

"Benar," jawaban Sanji itu singkat, tapi amat mengena.

Hanya dengan kata itu, hancurlah sudah semua pemahaman Nami dan yang lain mengenai kasus ini. Mereka selalu berpikir bahwa Luffy menyusun suatu permainan dengan memberikan mereka petunjuk-petunjuk. Untuk menemukan kawan-kawannya yang terpisah, yang kemudian akan membawa mereka berkumpul kembali dan menemukannya. Makanya, mereka benar-benar menyelidiki petunjuk-petunjuk itu… sampai mereka melupakan suatu hal, hal terpenting.

 _Luffy tidak sepintar itu._

Sanji benar, mereka terlalu terfokus pada petunjuk-petunjuk… dan _melupakan Luffy itu sendiri_.

"Ini… tidak mungkin," Nami akhirnya mengucap, setelah lidahnya seolah terikat karena kesimpulan yang amat menohok itu. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sandaran kursi, tenaganya seolah menguap habis. "Kenapa kita bisa… Luffy…"

Usopp memegangi kepalanya yang terasa amat sakit karena tidak bisa memproses kenyataan yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini. "Apa ini berarti… kita sendiri, sebenarnya sudah melupakan siapa itu Luffy?!"

"Benar… kita melupakan kesederhanaan dan simplisitas Mugi-chan," Bon-chan mengurut dahinya.

"Bahkan aku-" Zoro hanya bisa bergumam. Tentu saja, baginya yang mengaku sebagai sahabat terdekat Luffy, ini adalah kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan. Kuina, yang merasakan kegamangan itu, hanya bisa mengelus lengan Zoro perlahan. "Apa yang… selama ini kupikirkan…?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan kalian," kata Sanji kemudian, membuat yang lain meninggalkan rasa bersalah mereka sejenak untuk menatapnya. Si pirang itu tengah memainkan ponselnya, memencet sana dan sini. " _P_ _ara pelaku_ tindakan ini begitu cermat. Untungnya, aku punya sumber daya yang bisa kumanfaatkan untuk melacak mereka.

"Dari tim IT keluarga Vinsmoke, aku menemukan ini," Sanji memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kepada mereka semua. Layar itu menunjukkan suatu laporan berupa angka-angka dan statistika. Dahi Nami dan yang lain kompak berkerut, pastinya tidak mengerti. Dia melanjutkan, "Pesan dan petunjuk yang kalian terima tidak berasal dari 1 nomor. Mereka datang dari paling tidak 3 nomor yang berbeda, yang diutak-atik sehingga seolah-olah itu hanya berasal dari 1 nomor, yaitu nomor milik Luffy. Hal yang mudah dilakukan di zaman serba canggih seperti sekarang."

Sanji menghela napas panjang.

"Kemungkinan terburuknya, ada yang berkomplot untuk menipu kita semua."

Dia bisa merasakan suhu ruangan naik beberapa derajat. Amarah Nami dan yang lain tampak begitu nyata di ekspresi mereka. Tentu saja, Sanji mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan. Waktu sampai pada kesimpulan ini pun, dia begitu marah dan bingung, sampai-sampai tak keluar dari kamarnya selama seminggu. Waktu Reiju memanggilnya untuk pekerjaan, dia nyaris mati karena dehidrasi dan stres.

Yah, tapi karena kejadian itu jugalah pak tua Jajji mau memberikannya kesempatan berlibur sementara. Dia tak mau kehilangan asetnya, kan.

" _Lagipula…_ _ada satu lagi yang bisa_ _ku_ _simpulkan selama seminggu mengurung diri itu_ _,"_ pikir Sanji.

Sesuatu yang terlampau positif, terlalu bagus, menurutnya. Yang kiranya tak lebih dari sinar di celah batuan penjara. Tapi… dia ingin mempercayainya.

"Kemungkinan lain, _Luffy sendiri_ adalah salah satu dari 3 orang itu," Sanji meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, yang segera disambar Nami untuk diamatinya… walaupun ia tak bisa memahami makna data-data di sana. "Luffy memang kurang pintar, tapi paling tidak, dia bisa mengikuti rencana. Dulu juga begitu kan? Waktu pertempuran geng atau acara Defense of the High School. Dengan kata lain, 'komplotan' ini bisa mengontrol Luffy, dan Luffy sendiri mengenal juga mempercayai mereka."

Walaupun itu adalah penjelasan yang menimbulkan (sedikit) harapan, entah kenapa kesunyian yang ditimbulkan terasa lebih mengerikan, kesunyian sebelum badai. Sebelum semuanya meledak dalam pusaran tak terhentikan.

Siapapun pelaku tindakan ini, mereka telah melibatkan hal yang paling tabu bagi mantan anggota Straw Hats: mencuri identitas Luffy. Atau, mereka memanipulasi kepolosan Luffy. Kedua-duanya _sangat_ buruk.

"… Shusui, sepertinya masih haus," gumam Zoro, dengan ketenangan yang teramat dingin. Itu sebuah amarah yang sunyi, Nami dan yang lain tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu…

Dan mereka merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Bawa kami, Sanji," pinta Nami, juga dengan emosi tertahan.

"Jangan kau pendam amarahmu sendiri. _Sisakan untuk kami_ ," sambung Usopp.

"Dari sekian banyak hal, mereka menipu kami soal ini," kata Bon-chan. "Takkan kumaafkan."

Kuina menelan ludah, dan tanpa sadar, tangannya menemukan lengan baju Zoro. Ia pun menggenggamnya erat-erat. Meskipun tak terlalu dekat dengan Nami dan yang lain, ia mengerti kenapa mereka bisa marah seperti itu.

"Kalian tahu, betapa aku menantikan permintaan itu," jawab Sanji, dengan senyuman haus darah. Dia pun bangkit dari kursinya, sembari tangannya memain-mainkan ponsel dengan kecepatan luar biasa, pastinya menghubungi orang-orangnya untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu. "Ikutlah denganku. Kita akan pergi ke tempat Luffy… dan orang-orang yang menggunakan namanya."

Hanya Kuina yang masih bisa bertanya, sementara yang lain masih terbungkam karena amarah mendidih. "Di-di manakah itu?"

"Tanah dingin abadi. Greenland."

-xXxXx-

Menemui bintang Hollywood seperti Boa Hancock, membutuhkan proses yang sangat rumit.

Karirnya melejit seperti Komet Merah setelah ia meninggalkan Jepang saat kelulusannya dari SMU. Sementara berkuliah di sebuah universitas terkemuka di Boston, ia mengambil beberapa pekerjaan sampingan di tanah Amerika yang amat kompetitif dan tidak ramah bagi seorang wanita Asia sepertinya. Mulai dari _modelling_ , pemain figuran, peserta _game show_ , sampai _stuntman_ , semua pernah ia lakoni. Pekerjaan yang bisa dianggap kasar baginya yang sudah berkarir cemerlang di Jepang.

Tapi, permata takkan pudar meskipun terbenam dalam tanah dan lumpur.

Adalah Donquixote bersaudara yang menemukannya. Kakak-beradik Doflamingo dan Rosinante, duo sutradara muda berbakat, mengakui bakatnya dalam proyek perdana mereka.

Sejak saat itu, Hancock menjadi bintang pendatang baru yang paling dicari. Tawaran demi tawaran bermain film membanjirinya, namun ia dengan angkuh hanya mau membintangi film dengan naskah berkualitas tinggi… yang justru semakin melejitkan namanya.

Lalu, dua tahun lalu, Donquixote bersaudara menawarinya bermain film lagi. Film kedua dari kru impian itu digadang-gadang akan memecahkan berbagai rekor _box office_. Bahkan sebelum rilis, nominasi piala Oscar sepertinya sudah jadi milik mereka. Jagat hiburan seluruh dunia menantikannya dan dunia maya berebut mendapatkan secuil saja info terbaru tentang film itu. Namun…

Berbagai masalah saat syuting mengakibatkan film tersebut gagal total di pasaran.

Anehnya, Donquixote bersaudara tidak menganggap itu sebagai bencana; mereka justru tampak lega karena film itu gagal. Bagaimanapun juga, film itu menjadi akhir dari karir duo Doflamingo – Rosinante. Mereka berpisah untuk bekerja di proyek masing-masing. Karir mereka masih cemerlang, meskipun ada yang pernah mengotori.

Sementara Hancock…

"Seorang bintang besar, tentu takkan meredup hanya karena sekali-dua kali mengalami kegagalan," komentar Jinbe. Di tangannya yang besar itu ada sebuah tablet yang menampilkan profil Boa Hancock. Kegagalan 2 tahun lalu itu dikhawatirkan menghancurkan karirnya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia tetap berkarya sebagai aktris, yang kini hanya tampil di film ber- _genre_ horor, _thriller_ , dan misteri. Film-film yang dibintanginya setelah bencana itu tetap masuk _box office_ , namun tanpa penghargaan yang menghampiri.

Alasannya satu: walaupun aktingnya bagus, ia… tampak kurang menikmati peran-perannya. Lebih kasarnya, ia sudah tak menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai aktris film. Bagi penonton biasa, itu tak terlalu kentara, tapi bagi kritikus, itu sangat mempengaruhi kualitas aktingnya. Tak ada perasaan yang menggerakkan aktingnya.

"Bagaimanapun, tak pernah kusangka bahwa akan ada aktris Hollywood yang pernah tinggal di kota Raftel bersama kita," Jinbe menutup artikel itu. "Ahh, dunia ini begitu kecil. Benar kan, Shirahoshi-kun?"

Shirahoshi, yang tadinya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, tersadar. Ia pun menolehi pria itu dan tersenyum sopan.

"Benar sekali, _oyabun_."

Jinbe tahu bahwa wanita muda itu tak mendengarkannya karena memikirkan sesuatu, tapi dia tak ingin mengatakannya. Dia meletakkan tablet itu di meja depannya, dan melipat lengan.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di Amerika Serikat. Lebih tepatnya, di pusat jagad hiburan, Hollywood. Dengan limusin hitam dan tim pengawalnya, kau takkan pernah menyangka kalau Shirahoshi bukanlah artis. Seolah ia memang pantas berada di sini bersama bintang-bintang lain.

Sampai saat ini, semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

Dalam waktu dekat ini, Neptune Corp. akan meluncurkan rangkaian produk kosmetik yang menggunakan bahan-bahan alami dari lautan seperti mutiara, rumput laut, dan sebagainya. Sebenarnya target market mereka hanyalah wilayah Jepang, tapi Shirahoshi dengan nekat ingin menjajal pasar internasional. Untuk itu mereka memerlukan _brand ambassador_ yang mengenal Jepang dan cukup terkenal di level internasional. Pilihannya tak lain tak bukan adalah Boa Hancock! Ia pernah tinggal sampai SMU di kota Raftel dan kini menjadi artis bertaraf internasional, sepertinya tak ada alternatif yang lebih bagus darinya…

"Sungguh, selagi menyelam minum air."

"Walaupun demikian, ini akan jadi penyelaman termahal di dunia…" kilah Shirahoshi.

Mereka kini menuju sebuah agensi periklanan besar di mana mereka akan melakukan syuting iklan produk kosmetik tersebut. Alasannya sih, Shirahoshi mau mengawasi langsung proses produksi iklan itu, dikarenakan ini adalah produk baru.

Ada benarnya, walaupun tujuan mereka sesungguhnya bukanlah soal bisnis.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi bahwa pengirim petunjuk misterius yang menggegerkan para ex-Straw Hats adalah Boa Hancock, Shirahoshi ingin mengkonfrontasinya langsung. Tapi. Hancock adalah seorang artis besar, kesibukan dan statusnya membuat kesempatan bertemu langsung dengannya nyaris tak ada. Tapi, begitu menggunakan alasan "Neptune Corp. ingin menggunakan Boa Hancock sebagai _brand ambassador_ ", semua jadi mudah.

Memang, ini membuat biaya promosi mereka membengkak berkali-kali lipat. Shirahoshi yakin ayahnya sang direktur utama akan mengunyahnya setelah ini.

"Kamu jadi semakin berani, Shirahoshi-kun. Ini membuatku… bangga, walaupun juga khawatir," komentar Jinbe kemudian, yang ditanggapi sang putri dengan senyuman malu.

"Anda adalah orang kesekian yang mengatakan demikian," katanya.

Jinbe mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak mengatakan itu untuk kemudian menasehatimu."

"Fufufu. Terima kasih."

Menggantikan Hody Jones dan yang lain, Jinbe menjadi pengawal pribadi Shirahoshi untuk kegiatan ini. Alasannya, karena dia sudah pernah bertemu Boa Hancock. Shirahoshi ingin memanfaatkan apapun yang bisa menguntungkannya dalam pembicaraan dengan sang artis.

"Di saat putus asa, diperlukan cara yang putus asa juga," jawab si putri, penuh percaya diri.

"Walaupun begitu, kurasa ini akan tetap menguntungkan buat perusahaan juga," balas Jinbe. "Setelah memotong biaya promosi yang menggunakan bintang sekelas Boa Hancock, sih."

" _Oyabun_ memujiku atau apa sih?"

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dengan anggun di sebuah gedung perkantoran besar dengan tulisan "Tesoro" berwarna emas raksasa di lantai teratasnya. Ini adalah kantor pusat agensi periklanan milik Gild Tesoro, yang biasa berurusan dengan para bintang Hollywood. Rencananya, Shirahoshi akan bertemu Hancock dan manajernya untuk berkenalan sekaligus melakukan _briefing_ , sebelum syuting perdana dimulai di studio utama Tesoro.

Jinbe turun dan membukakan pintu bagi sang putri, yang segera melangkah keluar dengan anggun. Sebuah karpet merah digelar di bawah kakinya, dengan dipagari tim _bodyguard_ di kanan-kirinya, melindungi Shirahoshi dari sergapan para wartawan yang haus berita. Sementara, di pintu masuk gedung itu berdirilah sang pemilik perusahaan, Gild Tesoro, beserta seorang wanita yang pasti adalah sekretaris pribadinya.

"Selamat datang, selamat datang! Di wilayah kekuasaan- ehem, maksudku, di kantorku yang sederhana ini, Ms. Shirahoshi!" sambut Tesoro dengan bombastis. Dia segera menjabat Shirahoshi dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan hormat. "Anda tampak lebih cantik daripada yang diberitakan."

"Terimakasih, Mr. Tesoro," jawab Shirahoshi, dengan bahasa Inggris teramat fasih tanpa logat Jepang sedikitpun. "Maaf, tapi saya khawatir tidak punya banyak waktu di Amerika ini. Bisakah saya segera menemui Ms. Boa Hancock?"

"Oh, tentu, tentu saja! Ms. Hancock sepertinya juga sudah tidak sabar ingin memulai syuting iklan perusahaan anda! Harus aku akui, naskah iklannya begitu jenius. Aktris selevelnya tentu amat antusias untuk naskah brilian seperti ini!" Tesoro menepuk tangannya, dan dalam sekejap pasukan bodyguard yang menyambut Shirahoshi tadi segera meringkasi segala pernak-pernik penyambutan dan mempersilahkan (baca: mengusir) para wartawan. Pria yang sangat efisien, Tesoro ini. "Ah, jangan biarkan aku membuang waktumu, Ms. Mari, kita berangkat, Ms. Hancock berada di lantai 32."

Mereka pun memasuki gedung yang dijuluki Gedung Emas oleh insan dunia hiburan itu. Sesuai julukannya, terdapat ornamen-ornamen emas di berbagai tempat dalam gedung. Mulai dari basis pilar, meja resepsionis, pintu lift, _chandelier_ , sampai-sampai bel dan pot-pot bunga, semua bernuansa emas.

"Dekorasi yang… luar biasa, Mr. Tesoro," puji Shirahoshi, berbasa-basi.

"Pastinya! Nuansa ekslusif untuk semua mitra kerjaku, yang aku hormati!" Tesoro membalas pujian itu tanpa ada kesombongan, hanya kepercayaan diri atas kemampuan finansialnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keamanannya?" tanya Jinbe. Dengan emas sebanyak ini di mana-mana, pasti akan sangat menggiurkan orang-orang rakus dan berniat jahat, bukan? Lihat, bahkan kartu pegawainya bersepuh emas! Bisa saja pegawainya menggelapkan emas itu, bukan?

"Pertanyaan bagus, tuan kepala _bodyguard_. Tapi, anda tak perlu khawatir. Semua emas di sini sudah didaftarkan secara digital di bank milikku. Jika ada yang dibawa keluar dengan radius 100 meter dari gedung ini, semua akan terdeteksi dan tim pemburuku akan segera menemukannya."

"Wah, sungguh canggih. Walaupun, itu sedikit… menimbulkan kekhawatiran yang tidak perlu di kalangan pegawai," komentar Shirahoshi.

"Ah. Aku pikir menanamkan sedikit rasa takut kepada bawahan itu hal yang bagus," kata Tesoro, ringan. Sembari bercakap-cakap begitu, tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan lift utama gedung… yang sungguh emas. Dari plat penunjuk lantai, pintu, bahkan tombol-tombolnya, semua bersepuh emas. "Silahkan."

Shirahoshi melangkah masuk ke dalam lift, diikuti Tesoro, lalu sekretarisnya. Jinbe dan dua orang pengawal dari perusahaan Tesoro masuk setelahnya. Sekretaris itu memencet angka 32 di tombol lift, dan mereka pun naik dengan perlahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mr. Tesoro," Shirahoshi membuka pembicaraan lagi. "Tadi anda bilang bahwa Ms. Hancock sangat menantikan syuting film ini, dikarenakan naskahnya yang luar biasa. Saya jadi penasaran."

"Oh, itu? Aku juga kaget! Aku tak menyangka akan mendapat sebuah naskah iklan yang levelnya tak kalah dari film kelas A Hollywood! Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahukannya lebih lanjut. Khawatir akan merusak ekspektasimu, nona."

Shirahoshi mengangguk, dan menanyakan hal yang menjadi tujuan utamanya berbasa-basi seperti tadi, "Dan siapakah penulis naskah itu, kalau boleh saya tahu?"

"Oh, Ms. Shirahoshi pasti tahu dia. Sang adik dari Donquixote bersaudara, Mr. Rosinante!"

Sang putri hanya bisa terdiam mendengar nama itu.

…..

Jinbe hanya pernah sekali bertemu dengan Boa Hancock, dan itu pun berada di kubu yang berseberangan.

Waktu itu, Hancock baru terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS Seifu, dan harus memimpin anak-anak sekolahnya di "Defense of the High School". Jinbe yang menjadi guru penanggungjawab Ryuugu, berhadapan dengan sang Ratu Es di klimaks pertempuran. Walaupun mereka hanya bertarung sebentar, tapi kesan yang ditimbulkannya begitu besar.

Rasa percaya diri yang tak tersentuh. Tatapan tajam seperti seorang ratu yang menilai rakyatnya. Dan, kecantikan itu… bahkan Jinbe yang seorang bapak-bapak pun mengakuinya. Dia seolah kembali ke Eropa abad pertengahan, berhadapan dengan seorang ratu yang bertakhta. Jujur, Jinbe sempat dibuatnya merinding. Seorang anak muda yang memiliki pembawaan sepertinya… dia yakin, Boa Hancock ini, suatu saat akan menjadi seorang yang besar.

Hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Tim perias yang ada bersama mereka di ruangan itu seperti boneka kayu saja. Keberadaan mereka seolah terhapus karena berdiri di dekat seorang Boa Hancock.

Boa Hancock yang dulu dan sekarang, tentu berbeda. Ia jadi lebih tinggi, seksi, dan cantik, itu pasti. Lalu, aura haki yang dipancarkannya tetap amat kuat. Itu, dipadu dengan ekspresi netralnya membuat Shirahoshi dan Jinbe merasa terusir dari hadapannya. Mereka seperti tidak berhadapan dengan seorang manusia, melainkan makhluk asing yang menolak kehadiran manusia di dekatnya.

"Selamat datang di Amerika, Ms. Shirahoshi," sapa Hancock, profesional. Ia mengulurkan tangan yang segera dijabat erat tanpa ragu oleh sang putri Ryuugu. Dalam hati, Jinbe bersorak bangga; Shirahoshi tak terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh aura intimidasi lawan bicaranya. "Bagaimana perjalanan anda dari Jepang?"

"Apapun maskapainya, perjalanan menyeberangi Samudra Pasifik tetap saja melelahkan," jawab Shirahoshi.

"Fufufu, sudah kuduga. Namun, sepertinya anda tidak terlalu terpengaruh? Mengingat anda langsung mengajakku untuk bertemu."

"Pertemuan ini lebih penting dari waktu istirahatku."

Hancock mengangkat sebelah alis tipisnya. "Begitu pentingnya kah, produk baru perusahaan anda ini?"

Shirahoshi mengangguk dengan mantap.

Sang artis mengamati lawan bicaranya ini baik-baik. Tentu, sebelum bertemu dengan klien, Hancock sudah sedikit banyak mencari informasi tentang perusahaan apa yang akan ia wakilkan.

Neptune Corp. adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang kelautan, dan beberapa saat lalu berniat meluncurkan jajaran produk kosmetik berbahan dasar kehidupan marina; sampai situ ia mengerti. Lalu, yang menemuinya sekarang adalah putri dari direktur utama perusahaan, yang menduduki posisi penting di sana (entah karena nepotisme atau kemampuan, Hancock tak mau memikirkannya).

Meskipun sudah berbekal informasi ini, Hancock tetap tak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan dikatakan sang putri Ryuugu. Ia jadi penasaran-

Sampai Shirahoshi membuka mulutnya dan waktu seolah membeku, "Apa anda mengetahui nama… Monkey D. Luffy?"

Pupil Hancock membesar mendengar nama yang tak pernah mampir di telinganya selama beberapa tahun, tapi dalam sekejap kembali normal. Ekspresi yang tentunya tak luput dari pengamatan Shirahoshi dan Jinbe.

Jadi, informasi itu benar. Bahwa Boa Hancock mengetahui sesuatu tentang Luffy!

Sang _bodyguard_ menolehi putrinya, yang tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyuman penuh percaya diri. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Saya pikir, pasti anda mengenalnya. Anda dan Luffy-sama," alis Hancock berkedut mendengar akhiran ' _–sama_ ' itu, "pernah bersekolah di SMU Seifu di kota Raftel, bukan? Bahkan, anda berdua hanya berselisih 2 tahun."

Hancock menatap wanita muda di depannya itu bagaikan menatap sesosok hantu, hantu dari masa lalunya. Cahaya kehidupan di matanya menghilang, dan entah kenapa suhu AC ruangan itu turun beberapa derajat.

Sang artis menolehi tim periasnya, yang sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk syuting. Dengan nada datar yang membangkitkan bulu kuduk, ia berucap, "… kalian. Keluar dari sini, sekarang."

Itu bagaikan sebuah titah mutlak dari ratu, yang tak menurut akan menerima ganjaran yang amat berat. Meski begitu, masih ada saja yang berusaha mengelak.

"Tapi, riasan anda-"

"KUBILANG, KELUAR."

Jika tatapan mata bisa membunuh, anggota tim perias (yang pastinya masih magang) itu pastinya sudah mati sebanyak 3 kali. Tapi, ia hanya pingsan dengan mulut berbusa akibat Haoshoku Haki yang difokuskan kepadanya. Anggota yang lain, tanpa mengatakan apapun, segera menyingkir sembari menggotong anak malang itu.

Inilah salah satu penyebab kemampuan akting Boa Hancock menurun sejak kegagalan filmnya 2 tahun lalu: emosinya tidak stabil. Hancock, dalam kondisi normal adalah seorang yang angkuh, tapi ia takkan sampai hati memanfaatkan wibawanya untuk meneror bawahan-bawahannya. Namun, jika ada sesuatu yang menyinggungnya, sosok Ratu Es dari masa mudanya itu bangkit… dan tenggelam begitu saja.

Seperti sekarang.

Begitu semua orang menyingkir dan hanya tersisa Shirahoshi, Jinbe, dan Hancock saja dalam ruangan itu, sang artis tampak kembali tenang. Ia mengunci pintu ruangan, lalu menatap mata kedua lawan bicaranya ini.

"Pantas aku merasa pernah melihat anda, tuan _bodyguard_ ," kata Hancock, sembari melirik pria tua itu. "Anda Jinbe, guru dari SMU Ryuugu, bukan?"

"Benar. Kamu mengingatku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah bertarung dengan anda di klimaks pertempuran 'Defense of the High School', 8 tahun lalu," sang artis menyandarkan dirinya di pintu ruangan, menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Ia kemudian nampak semakin kehilangan kekuatan, karena posisi duduknya terus turun… sampai akhirnya, ia terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Ia pun menundukkan kepala, menutupi wajahnya yang pucat pasi. "Fufufufufu… karma rupanya tak berhenti mengejarku, bahkan setelah sekian tahun berlalu."

"A-anda tak apa-apa?" tanya Shirahoshi sembari menghampirinya. Namun, Hancock mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menghentikannya. Jinbe pun meraih pundak wanita muda itu.

"Ms. Shirahoshi, siapa sebenarnya kamu?" tanya sang artis dengan lirih.

"Aku… ah, tentu saja. Anda lulus dua tahun lebih dulu dari Luffy-sama bukan, sehingga tak mengenaliku?" Shirahoshi meletakkan sebelah tangan di depan dadanya, "Perkenalkan, anggota kelima belas Straw Hats, Shirahoshi."

"Straw Hats… katamu?" Hancock mengangkat wajahnya, dan tanpa disangka, sebulir air mata meleleh dari ujung matanya. "Fufu-hahaha. Anggota Straw Hats… terlebih lagi, anggota yang tak kukenal… adalah yang menemukanku."

Sebuah senyuman pun merekah di wajahnya, ekspresi yang amat tidak cocok dengan air mata yang berlinang. Ia tampak seperti seorang budak, yang setelah puluhan tahun, dibebaskan dan merdeka.

"Akhirnya… kita bertemu."

Ia mengusap matanya, tapi tak berguna, air mata terus membanjiri pipinya dan menghancurkan riasan tipis yang dikenakannya. Hancock berusaha bangkit dengan sebelah tangannya, tapi ia terlalu lemah, ia tergelincir dan terjatuh.

Kali ini Shirahoshi menghampiri untuk membantunya berdiri, dan dalam sekejap… Hancock menariknya jatuh. Ia tak bisa lepas, kekuatan fisiknya kalah jauh!

Jinbe, yang khawatir kalau-kalau emosi Hancock meledak lagi seperti tadi dan membahayakan sang putri, melesat dengan niat memisahkan mereka. Tapi…

"Terima kasih…"

Sebuah ucapan yang lagi-lagi, amat tidak cocok dengan suasana pembicaraan mereka. Belum reda kekagetan Shirahoshi, sang artis memeluknya erat. Bagaikan saudara kandung yang sudah tak bertemu setelah sekian tahun, sebuah kerinduan yang tak terperikan.

"Terima kasih karena telah menemukanku, Straw Hats."

Dan dunia yang ditatap Hancock pun menghilang dalam kegelapan.

-xXxXx-

Enam tahun lalu, aku nekat berangkat ke Amerika karena merasa karirku telah mencapai puncaknya di Jepang. Berbekal koneksi keluargaku dengan petinggi industri perfilman Hollywood, aku segera mendapatkan debut. Kebetulan film di mana aku terlibat juga merupakan karya debut dari Donquixote bersaudara, yang mencoba mendirikan studio film. Sang kakak, Doflamingo atau Doffy, yang nekat dan penuh emosi meledak-ledak seolah dia takkan hidup lama; dan sang adik, Rosinante atau Corazon atau Cora, yang kalem dan tak banyak bicara, tapi amat perhatian kepada orang lain.

Mereka adalah dua orang paling muluk-muluk yang pernah kukenal. Penuh semangat, cita-cita yang membumbung tinggi, dan tak mau berhenti di tingkatan tertentu, terus berimprovisasi. Singkatnya, mereka mudah bosan.

Aku dengar dari teman-teman mainku kalau mereka sebenarnya punya beberapa perusahaan, bahkan sebuah akademi… tapi mereka meninggalkan kemapanan mereka sejenak, untuk terjun dengan kepala lebih dulu ke dunia film.

Padahal duo sutradara, apalagi yang bersaudara seperti mereka, amatlah jarang. Kau tahu kenapa?

Karena tidaklah mudah menggabungkan isi kepala 2 orang ke dalam suatu karya. Egoisme, perbedaan pandangan, atau sekedar perbedaan sifat, bisa saja menghancurkan semua yang telah dipersiapkan dengan matang.

Tapi… mereka sungguh di luar dugaanku.

…..

Film pertama dua bersaudara itu berjudul "Abyss" dengan _genre_ drama dan misteri. Alkisah, ada sebuah keluarga besar kaya-raya dan terpandang di masyarakat, namun kekayaan dan pengaruh mereka disebabkan kegiatan kriminal di baliknya. Karakter utamanya adalah anak perempuan bungsu yang diperlakukan sangat buruk. Ia mengalami pelecehan, kekerasan rumah tangga, bahkan sampai dicekoki obat terlarang. Tetap saja, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap waras, menjadi satu-satunya penghuni rumah itu yang normal.

Namun kematian anggota keluarga lain secara misterius membuat gadis itu perlahan mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Pada akhirnya, ia menyadari bahwa sejak saat pertama dia berjanji untuk tetap normal, saat itulah kewarasannya sudah menghilang.

Sesuai pepatah, jika kau terlalu lama menatap kegelapan, kegelapan akan menatapmu balik… yang menjadi inspirasi judulnya.

Karena aku hanya terlibat sebagai pemeran pembantu (secara literal), waktuku banyak dihabiskan di trailer. Sembari para senior syuting, aku mempelajari naskah secara menyeluruh, sampai-sampai aku bisa menghapal semua dialog di dalamnya. Bahkan, kadang aku bermain sendirian, selayaknya latihan drama, membayangkan diriku adalah para tokoh yang sedang berinteraksi. Menjadi karakter pria yang meraung penuh semangat di sana, mengucapkan perasaan yang tulus seperti sang karakter utama wanita di sini, atau menjadi karakter antagonis yang tertawa kejam, aku latih diriku seolah-olah akulah pemeran mereka.

"Kamu… ngapain?"

Orang itu muncul begitu tiba-tiba. Cora, yang sedang beristirahat, memergokiku tengah bermain drama seorang diri. Sepertinya dia sudah lama menyaksikan aku dari luar pintu trailer yang terbuka. Aku, yang merasa amat malu karena antusiasmeku ini, segera membuat alasan kalau aku berlatih karena ingin berakting sempurna. Pria pendiam itu hanya mengangguk, lalu melengos pergi.

Ternyata, dia melapor ke kakaknya, dasar Cora sial itu.

Doffy yang penasaran pun memutuskan untuk membuatku menjadi karakter utama! Aku "naik pangkat" amat drastis dari pemeran pembantu! Untungnya, para artis yang lebih senior memahami tingkah seenaknya Doffy, dan membiarkan aku menjalani peran yang lebih banyak. Yah, siapapun mau bekerja dengan santai, bukan?

….

Singkat cerita, film itu meledak di pasaran.

Doffy yang memiliki standar tinggi sebenarnya ingin menayangkan film itu di bioskop, tapi Cora dengan bijak membujuknya. Genre film ini tidaklah umum sehingga akan sulit bersaing secara realistis dengan film-film blockbuster musim panas. Maka, kami "hanya" membawa film itu ke sebuah festival film di Perancis. Karena orang-orang di sana punya selera yang "lebih tinggi" daripada kebanyakan, tanggapan mereka sangatlah positif dan "Abyss" pun mendominasi penghargaan. Padahal menurutku (yang pemeran utama!) film ini amat gelap dan membuat frustasi. Ternyata ada juga ya, orang-orang yang bisa terhibur dengan keputusasaan? Dunia ini sudah bobrok rupanya…

Barulah setelah itu Doffy mencoba memasarkannya secara konvensional, itu pun tidak dibarengi upaya promosi besar-besaran. Tapi, di luar dugaan pendapatan film ini melesat jauh meninggalkan para saingan, padahal persaingan jagad perfilman tiap musim panas amatlah berat! Selama beberapa minggu, film ini bercokol di puncak _box office_ Amerika Serikat dan Eropa. Nominasi Oscar pun berdatangan.

Pada akhirnya, "Abyss" memenangkan screenplay dan film drama terbaik, suatu pencapaian amat luar biasa bagi Donquixote bersaudara. Namaku sebagai pemeran pendatang baru juga masuk nominasi, dan walaupun aku kalah, tapi pengenalan publik padaku sudah sangat berharga. Aku pun menjadi artis pendatang baru paling dicari, dan tahun-tahun setelahnya kuhabiskan dengan bolak-balik lokasi syuting film. Aku sangat sibuk, tapi ini kesibukan yang menyenangkan. Jauh lebih seru daripada pekerjaanku di Jepang! Aku dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa itu adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan untukku.

Namun, dua tahun lalu…

…..

Donquixote bersaudara tiba-tiba menghubungiku, untuk menawarkan kesempatan bermain di proyek terbaru mereka "Crimson Ruby". Genre-nya lagi-lagi drama, kali ini diselingi thriller. Teringat akan kesuksesan film pertamaku bersama mereka, dan karena ada perasaan ingin membalas budi atas reputasiku sekarang, aku pun menyetujui ajakan mereka dengan antusias.

Kami bertemu di sebuah café di New York, aku dan kakak-adik itu. Kesuksesan tak mengubah dua orang itu, mereka tetap penuh semangat dan muluk-muluk, dengan standar yang semakin tinggi daripada "Abyss". Sesuai yang kuharapkan.

"Crimson Ruby" menceritakan sebuah perusahaan pertambangan ruby yang menggali terlalu dalam dan membangkitkan suatu makhluk kuno yang tinggal di bawah tanah. Konsep yang cukup klise, tapi fokus film ini adalah sang makhluk, yang diberi nama 'Crimson'. Bagaimana dia yang terisolir dari dunia atas selama ribuan tahun, tiba-tiba harus berhadapan dengan dunia modern dan manusia. Crimson pun menghancurkan alat-alat pertambangan dan membunuhi para pekerja dalam kebingungannya. Orang-orang perusahaan, berbekal peralatan berat mereka, dengan percaya diri hendak memburu Crimson dan menghabisinya; namun seorang ilmuwan geologis yang bersama mereka justru ingin mempelajari sang makhluk, ingin mengerti dia.

Aku akan berperan sebagai ilmuwan itu.

"Konsep yang luar biasa," kataku setelah membaca potongan naskah.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir sedang bicara dengan siapa, hah?!" Doffy tertawa sombong, sementara Cora mengangguk-angguk dengan senyuman bangga. Melihat ekspresi mereka, aku yakin ini adalah buah pikiran mereka berdua. Kekompakan mereka membuatku tersenyum.

"Dengan Ms. Hancock di sini, _cast_ manusianya sudah lengkap," komentar Cora kemudian.

"Mffufufu. Aku percaya ini _cast_ terbaik yang bisa kita dapatkan untuk film ini," Doffy membetulkan posisi kacamata hitam yang selalu dipakainya itu. "Masalahnya adalah…"

"Adalah?" aku memiringkan kepala, apa lagi yang kurang?

"Pemeran Crimson. Kita takkan menggunakan CG, melainkan aktor dalam kostum."

Pernyataan ini membuatku semakin penasaran. Di zaman serba digital ini, mereka masih ingin menggunakan metode kuno?

"Aku ingin menggambarkan Crimson dengan kebingungan dan ketakutan yang alami, karena pertama kali bertemu manusia, tapi langsung diburu untuk dibunuh. Itu tak bisa kudapatkan dengan CG. Untuk takut kepada manusia, kau harus mengerti manusia itu sendiri. Dengan kata lain, hanyalah manusia yang pantas memerankannya," kata Doffy.

"Punya kenalan yang kira-kira memenuhi standar itu?" tanya Cora. Aku menggeleng singkat, dan dia menghela napas, "Sudah kuduga. Kamu tak terlihat seperti orang yang mudah bergaul, Ms. Hancock."

Permisi? Apa dia barusan menyindirku? "Apa maksudmu dengan itu, Mr. Donquixote junior?"

Wajah ramah Cora berkedut. Tepat sasaran. Walaupun dia adiknya Doffy, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak mau dipanggil begitu. Kami pun saling melotot, tidak terima atas perkataan lawan.

Sampai sang kakak menepuk pundak kami dan berkata, "Oi oi, bertengkarnya nanti saja di set syuting!"

"Uhh, Doffy, kita sebaiknya tidak melakukan itu kan?"

"Apa kau bilang, adikku, pertengkaran itu bumbu hubungan kerja!"

Kami hanya bisa tertawa kering menanggapi optimisme sang kakak.

Jika kuingat kembali, saat itu aku memang tengah berpacu secepat mungkin menuju masa depan, tak pernah melambat apalagi berhenti. Juga tak pernah melihat ke belakang, meninggalkan Boa Hancock yang dulu. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa masa laluku mengirimkan seseorang untuk menyapaku, untuk mengatakan, "Hei, melambatlah sedikit. Kamu belum siap mencurahkan segalanya untuk karir. Hidupmu masih panjang."

"WHOA! TERNYATA SUNGGUHAN!"

Aku tersedak nafasku sendiri.

Suara yang tak pernah kudengar selama sekian tahun, tapi selalu kuingat di manapun aku berpijak.

Aku tidak menoleh. Aku tidak berani menoleh.

Aku takut, pemilik suara yang ramah itu hanyalah sekadar ilusi, untuk menghambat langkahku menuju masa depan.

BAM!

Tapi, ilusi itu muncul di depan mataku dalam wujud fisik dan senyuman lebar.

"Kamu Hancock kan?! Whoa! Lama nggak ketemu!"

Dia… sungguh nyata. Seringainya yang bercahaya, matanya yang berkilauan, dan aura penuh semangat yang dipancarkannya itu…

"L-Luffy… san?"

Ya, sejak aku lulus SMU, aku menanggalkan ' _-sama_ ' pada namanya, dan memanggilnya dengan lebih formal. Tapi, itu tak penting lagi sekarang.

"Tentu saja, ini aku!"

Luffy kini memiliki wajah yang lebih dewasa, kulitnya nampak lebih gelap dan badannya lebih kekar. Tapi, Hancock takkan pernah melupakan seringai remajanya, yang pernah meluluhkan hatiku. Aku tak bisa menggambarkan perasaanku saat itu, selain kegembiraan luar biasa. Perasaan yang telah lama kulupakan, bahkan meskipun aku begitu menikmati pekerjaanku sekarang.

Hati sang Ratu Es yang perlahan membeku selama tahun-tahun belakangan karena profesionalitas, perlahan meleleh kembali.

...

Ya, jika kuingat-ingat lagi, pertemuan itu tak ubahnya sebuah keajaiban.

Namun, keajaiban takkan bisa didapat begitu saja tanpa suatu bencana untuk membayarnya, bukan? Begitulah dunia ini bekerja. Aku... bukan, kami, akan segera menyadarinya.

-xXxXx-

"Kalian… tahu soal legenda kotak Pandora?"

Ketika dia tak mendapat jawaban dari kedua orang di depannya, dia melanjutkan,

"Seorang wanita dipercayai para dewa untuk menjaga suatu kotak rahasia. Tentunya, ia dilarang untuk membukanya. Namun, karena penasaran, ia pun melanggar sumpahnya dengan para dewa dan membuka kotak itu… yang berisikan kejahatan umat manusia. Para dewa marah dan mengutuknya, ia takkan bisa mati sebelum bisa mengumpulkan semua kejahatan dan menutup kotak itu lagi."

Pria itu menghela napas panjang. Dia hendak mengatakan lanjutannya, tapi napasnya tercekat. Temannya, yang duduk di sebelah, menepuk pundaknya dan melanjutkan,

"Singkatnya, seseorang mengetahui sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia ketahui, dan tidak bisa melupakan pengetahuan tersebut.

"Seseorang itu… bukan. Lebih tepatnya, kami sudah membuka kotak Pandora, dan tak bisa menutupnya kembali."

Sang teman memejamkan matanya yang mulai memanas, membendung derasnya air mata yang tertahan selama 3 tahun ini.

"Semua, seperti kisah tragedi pada umumnya, dimulai dengan sebuah tindakan bodoh."

\- to be continued -

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 **See You Again**


End file.
